Eine neue Chance
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: durch einen Zaubertränkeunfall, verwandelt sich Severus Snape wieder in sein 16Jähriges Selbst.Harry ergreift die Chance die sich ihm da bietet und ungeahnte verbindungen kommen zustande.Kein Slash, ein bisschen OOC-Viel Spaß
1. Nocheinmal 16

**Disclaimer. Mir gehört nur der Plot, ich verdiene also damit kein Geld. Alles andere verdanken Wir J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Nochmal 16**

Ein leises Brummendes Geräusch drang durch den Klassenraum. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte einen sich im zick- zack bewegenden Lichtball welcher direkt auf den Kessel seines völlig auf seinen Trank konzentrierten Zaubertank Professors zuraste. Mit eine schnellen Bewegung Sprang Harry um seinen Tisch herum, auf seinen Lehrer zu den er am Arm von dem Kessel wegziehen wollte. Doch leider bekam er nur ein Ärmel zu fassen uns Snape bewegte sich nicht weit genug weg ehe es krachte. Harry lies los und fiel zu Boden wärend aus den Kesselresten dichter Rauch quoll und sich in Sekundenbruchteilen im gesamten Klassenzimmer verteilte.

Nur langsam verzog sich der Rauch. Harry hustete stetig während er versuchte seinen Professor für Zaubertränke in dem Dunst auszumachen.

Warum musste er auch heute am letzten Schultag noch eine Nachmittägliche Strafarbeit bei Snape aussitzen? Nicht nur das Sirius vor ein paar Wochen gestorben war, es musste ihn auch die Kerkerfledermaus weiterhin das Leben schwer machen. Als sich der Dunst soweit gelichtet hatte das Harry die andere erbärmlich hustende Gestallt sehen konnte stockte ihm für einen Augenblick der Atem. Vor ihm stand nicht mehr sein griesgrämiger Lehrer dafür aber ein Junge der ungefähr in Harrys alter war. Die Kleider die er trug waren etwas zu groß und reichlich mit gelblichem Schleim bedeckt.

„Verdammt noch mal Potter, was hast Du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Wegen Dir lässt uns Slughorn nachher vielleicht noch mal nachsitzen!" Harry brachte vor staunen keinen Ton heraus. „Sag mal bist Du Taub? Ich will wissen was du gemacht hast und vor allem warum? Du willst doch genauso wenig wie Ich dass wir zusammen Nachsitzen müssen." Während Snape schimpfte und versuchte sich einigermaßen von dem Schleim zu befreien verblieb Harry weiter in seiner starre. „Professor geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Snape sah auf: „Fällt Dir kein besserer Witz ein oder kannst du das nur wenn deine Freunde Black, Lupin und die kleine Ratte mit dabei sind? Aber ganz davon abgesehen das du den Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht hast, ich von oben bis unten vollgeschleimt bin, hast du auch noch mein Klamotte ausgeleiert- Ganze arbeit Potter!" sagte Snape sarkastisch

Langsam dämmerte es Harry was hier vor sich gehen könnte. Ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen faste er einen Plan. „Du scheinst mich mit jemandem zu verwechseln. Ich bin nicht James Potter." Snape besah sich sein gegenüber nun genau allerdings immer noch misstrauisch. „Stimmt" gab er zu. „Aber du siehst ihm verdammt ähnlich. Bis auf Deine Augen, die sind unverkennbar anders. Verzeih bitte das ich dich deshalb so angemotzt habe. Was machst du allerdings hier? Ich habe Dich hier noch nie gesehen und ich sollte eigentlich hier mit Potter nachsitzen"

_´Snape kann freundlich sein. Irgendwie ist das ungewohnt. Aber wenn das sein früheres selbst ist kann es gut sein dass er nicht immer so mies war. Vielleicht ...wenn ich das richtig verstehe sollte ich mir wohl mühe geben diesen Snape als fremden zu sehen und nicht als meinen Lehrer..´_ dachte Harry. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Weist Du was, am besten wir sehen zu das wir Dich wieder sauber bekommen und ich erzähle Dir dann was los ist. Ach im übrigen, ich heisse Harry." "Severus" kam es von dem anderen. Mit diesen Worten ging Harry dicht gefolgt von Snape in den kleinen Waschraum der sich an den Unterrichtsraum anschloss. Schnell befreite sich Snape aus dem Lehrerumhang und war dankbar dass sein weises Hemd und die Hosen fast nichts abbekommen hatten. Es verwirrte ihn nur das er keine Schuluniform trug. Aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. Denn zum Glück hatte die große Robe fast alles an Schleim aufgefangen. Während Snape sich wusch schrumpfte Harry das noch saubere Hemd auf Passgröße. Wieder einigermaßen sauber gingen die zwei in den Unterrichtsraum zurück. „Lass uns noch schnell aufräumen, sonnst gibt das nur ärger." Entgegnete Snape und meinte noch „Du kannst mir ja während dessen erzählen was passiert ist ich erinnere mich nicht so gut."

„Also schön, wie Du ja mitbekommen hast hattest Du eben einen Zaubertränkeunfall. Da muß ich dich kurz fragen: Wie alt bist du?" „Sechzehn" entgegnete der andere kurz. „Gut das bedeutet dass Sie soweit ich das erkennen kann in Sie ähh...Du 20 Jahre jüngeres selbst verwandelt wurdest."

„Was? Wie ist das denn möglich? Willst du damit sagen ich war schon 36 und immer noch an Hogwarts?"

„Ja, du bist hier Lehrer." Snape griff sich kurz nachdenklich an die Nasenwurzel. „Lass mich raten; ich unterrichte Zaubertränke." „Ja." Sagte Harry knapp.

„Und welchen Tag haben wir Heute?"

„Es ist der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien. Im Moment sind die meisten wohl in ihren Räumen und Packen vor der Abfahrt Morgen. Ich denke wir sollten zum Direktor gehen und fragen was man für dich tun kann."

Zustimmend nickte Snape und die beiden Teenager machten sich auf den weg zum Büro des Direktors.

Bis sie an dem Wasserspeier ankamen schwiegen beide. Harry machte sich Gedanken wie er seinen Plan weiter verfolgen wollte. „Sahnetrüffel" sagte Harry zu dem steinernen Wächter, der sogleich zu Seite sprang und die Treppe frei gab. Snape fragte nachdem er das Passwort hörte:" Ist Professor Dumbledor noch Schulleiter?" Harry nickte bestätigend. Schon standen beide vor der Tür. Nur kurz nach dem anklopfen öffnete sich die Tür und sie traten ein.

Dumbledor stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte Papiere und diverse Unterlagen. Er sah auf:" ..Ah…Harry mein Junge was führt dich zu mir? Wen hast Du denn da mitgebracht? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen dein Begleiter ist Severus Snape."

„Das ist tatsächlich der Fall. Es hat vorhin einen Unfall im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gegeben und hat.. nun ja, das …verursacht. Snape ist wieder 16 geworden." „Professor Snape" kam es da automatisch zurück.

Für einen Moment schwieg der Direktor. Dann sagte er sehr langsam und nachdenklich.

„Harry ich möchte dass du Professor McGonagall holst und mit ihr in den Krankenflügel kommst. Ich befürchte dass du noch etwas Geduld mitbringen musst ehe du in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehen kannst. Zuerst musst Du Madam Pomfrey exakt schildern was geschehen ist. Severus ich werde Dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel begleiten. Dort lassen Wir dich untersuchen und finden vielleicht eine Möglichkeit dich bald schon in dein altes selbst zurück zu verwandeln." Der zuletzt angesprochene schwieg, nickte dann und drehte sich Richtung Tür. Er warf Harry noch einen Blick zu den dieser nicht zu deuten wusste.

Im Krankenflügel wurden beide Jungen Männer untersucht aber bei Harry wie bei Snape fand sich nichts. Bei beide wurde perfekte körperliche Gesundheit diagnostiziert. Nur der verjüngte Zaubertrankmeister wies eine Art Amnesie auf da er sich an die Ereignisse der letzten 20 Jahre nicht bewusst erinnern konnte. Kurz danach schilderte Harry was genau im Unterrichtraum vorgegangen ist. Glücklicherweise hatte Snape beim aufräumen seines Arbeitsplatzes daran gedacht etwas von dem Schleim der von dem Trank stammte in ein Reagenzglas zu füllen und es zu verkorken. Dieses schickte Madam Pomfrey sogleich nach St. Mungos da sie nicht die nötigen Mittel hatte die Reste eingehend zu untersuchen.

"Also Poppy , wie sieht es aus?" fragte McGonagall die Heilerin als diese mit den Untersuchungen fertig war.

„So wie es aussieht ist der junge Mr. Snape hier erst einmal dazu gezwungen so zu bleiben wie er jetzt ist. Ich habe zwar die Vermutung dass er mit einem angepassten Alterungstrank wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand versetzt werden kann. Aber ich bin nicht sicher ob die Alterung dann sowohl Körperlich als auch Geistig wirkt. Es kann durchaus geschehen das er zwar um 20 Jahre altert aber Geistig weiterhin 16 bleibt." Nach diesen Sätzen der Heilerin herrschte stille in dem Raum. „Was würdest Du also vorschlagen Poppy?" fragte Dumbledor.

„Nun, wie gesagt, ich muß erst die Ergebnisse aus St. Mungos abwarten aber ich denke das sich Severus auf natürlichem Wege wieder zurück verwandelt. Es wird allerdings seine Zeit brauchen. Meiner Vermutung nach zwischen 4 und 6Wochen; mindestens. Der Vorteil liegt natürlich auf der Hand. Seine Rückverwandlung und die Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen werden in Einklang erfolgen."

Hier möchte ich gerne nochmals meiner Beta Stups Dankn, die sich so viel arbeit mit mir macht°-^.

Also ihr lieben,bis bald.


	2. Auf nach Spinners End

Hallo ihr lieben, ich wollte nur kurz erwähnen, da ich noch ein ganz frischer FF-Schreiber bin kann es sein das diese Story an manchen Stellen ein bischen dünn ist. Ich hoffe das tut eurem vergnügen trozdem keinen Abbruch. In dem Sinne, viel Spaß´mit dem zweiten Kapitel. Belibt mir gewogen, Euer Phil.

**Auf nach Spinners End  
><strong>

Nun meldete sich Snape wieder: „Gut, dann wird es wohl das Beste sein wenn ich über die anstehenden Sommerferien darauf warte wieder ich Selbst zu werden."

„Ich denke auch das es so Richtig ist, Albus" sagte Prof. McGonagall. „Er kann ja so lange in seinem Haus bleiben und wir werden bestimmt jemanden finden der von Zeit zu Zeit nach ihm sieht. Vielleicht auch bis wir etwas anderes vom gehört haben."

„Professor, ich würde in der Zeit gerne bei Professor Snape bleiben. Irgendwie fühle ich mich mitverantwortlich und will mich gerne nützlich machen."

Zum Erstaunen aller kamen diese Worte von Harry. Wobei doch jeder wusste das Snape und Potter noch nie sonderlich gut miteinander auskamen.

„Würdet ihr uns für einen Augenblick entschuldigen?" sagte Dumbledor „Poppy, Minerva könnten wir kurz hier im Büro reden?"

„Ich denke ich hätte gerne etwas Gesellschaft," gab Snape nun seinen bisherigen Kollegen zu bedenken, kurz bevor die Bürotür geschlossen wurde.

Die beiden Teenager wurden allein gelassen. Nach knapp zehn Minuten waren ihre Lehrer wieder da. Die Entscheidung viel zur Überraschung der Beiden positiv aus. Nach einem weiteren Zehn- Minuten Gespräch verließen Harry und Severus nun den Krankenflügel um ihre Sachen zu packen.

Im gehen sagte Harry: „Danke für deine Zustimmung."

„Ist schon gut, auch wenn Du James Potter sehr ähnlich siehst hast Du hast etwas an dir was mich an einen alten Freund erinnert…."

Weiter sprach er nicht und wandte sich wieder um.

Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm überlegte Harry wie er Ron und Hermine erklären sollte dass er in diesem Jahr nicht den Zug nach Hause nehmen würde. Ron würde wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen wenn er ihm die volle Wahrheit erzählte, also beschloss er sich an grobe Fakten zu halten und nur das nötigste zu erwähnen.

Am nächsten Tag begleitete Harry seine zwei besten Freunde noch nach Hogsmead ums sie zu verabschieden. Er versprach beiden gut auf sich acht zu geben und sobald wie möglich zu schreiben. Nachdem der Hogwartsexpress abgefahren war ging er zum Schloss zurück um seine Sachen wie vereinbart zur Abreise in die große Halle zu bringen.

Ein wenig ungeduldig wartete Severus darauf dass Harry endlich ankommt. Nicht das der andere zu spät war, nein, er selbst war nervös.

Dumbledor war am letzten Abend in seine Quartiere gekommen um ihn über einige wichtige Geschehnisse der letzten 20 Jahre zu informieren. Dabei hatte er sich allerdings kurz gefasst um den Teenager nicht zu überfordern, aber ihn auch nicht in den kommenden Wochen zu vielen Überraschungen ausgesetzt.

Schließlich standen die Zwei in der Großen Halle und warteten darauf das sie abgeholt wurden.

Mit einer knappen Viertelstunde Verspätung schritt dann Remus Lupin auf die jungen Männer zu.

Harry zog freudig seinen ehemaligen Lehrer in eine Umarmung und begrüßte ihn herzlich. „Hallo Remus; du bist es also der über die Ferien auf uns achten soll."

„Ja, es sieht ganz danach aus. Ich muß zwar gestehen das ich mir damit ein Zubrot verdiene aber Du weist ja wie es bei mir um die Arbeit steht."

„Remus?" kam es nun leise von der anderen Seite. „Remus Lupin? Jetzt kann ich erst wirklich glauben das 20 Jahre vergangen sind. Du siehst alt aus."

„Glaub mir Severus, Du hast mit Mitte 30 Auch nicht besser ausgesehen. Aber kommt, wir wollen nach London. Über alles Wichtige und Unwichtige könne wir auch später noch reden."

Damit verließen die drei das Hogwartsgelände.

Wenige Meter dahinter stoppte Remus und hielt seinen Begleitern eine Zeitung hin. „ Das ist unser Portschlüssel, haltet alles gut Fest. In ein paar Sekunden geht es los…..5..4..3..2..1 …."

Die Landung war etwas holprig, aber alle drei kamen nebst Koffer und Taschen unversehrt an.

Harry sah sich mit leichtem Staunen um. „Das ist ja eine Muggel- Wohnsiedlung. Wo genau sind wir?"

„Das ist Spinners End, London. Hier bin ich aufgewachsen. Das Haus meiner Eltern oder besser mein Haus ist nicht weit von hier. Kommt mit." Severus ging eilig voraus. Er war nun noch gespannter zu sehen was aus seinem Haus geworden war. Kaum angekommen öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte verabschiedete sich Lupin schon wieder da er noch weitere Aufträge erledigen müsse aber in zwei Tagen käme er wieder. Schließlich seinen die zwei keine kleinen Kinder mehr und könnten sich gewiss selbst versorgen.

Severus wand sich wieder an Harry. Er sollte erstmal im Flur warten bis Severus das ganze Haus gesehen hätte, dann würden sie sehen wie es weiter geht.

Die schnell „Bestandsaufnahme" von Severus dauerte tatsächlich nicht lang.

Harry wurde im Gästezimmer einquartiert.

Der prüfende Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet dass sie noch einkaufen mussten. Den ganzen Nachmittag über herrschte Schweigen. Nur die Frage ob Harry sich etwas Spezielles zu Essen wünsche, was er verneinte, unterbrach das Schweigen.

Severus ging alleine einkaufen

Am späten Nachmittag ergriff Harry die Initiative und fragte Severus ob er nicht Lust auf eine Partie Schach hätte. Als dieser Zustimmte wertete Harry das als Positives Zeichen.  
>´Ich kann mir Vorstellen das er erst einmal warm werden muß…vielleicht hat ihn die dauernd schlechte Behandlung von Sirius und meinem Vater so still und unzugänglich werden lassen..´ überlegte Harry als er zusah wie Severus wieder eine Figur von ihm schlug.<br>`Aber im Schach ist er besser als Ron` Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Was ist?" wurde er auf einmal gefragt.

„ Nichts weiter, ich finde nur das du herforragend Schach spielen kannst."

Auf dieses unerwartete Kompliment wusste Severus nichts zu sagen. ´Kann das tatsächlich sein? Ich habe im Prinzip noch nie von einem Mitschüler ein Kompliment bekommen- wenn ich Sie ausschließe. Auch wenn er wie Potter aussieht, ich glaube ich kann mich an ihn gewöhnen. ´

Letztlich war Harry sich nicht ganz sicher aber er hatte das Gefühl das sich Severus etwas entspannt hatte. Der Rest des Abends wurde nun angenehmer.

Severus begann nun gelegentlich Fragen zu stellen. Über den letzten Krieg, über den jetzigen, den Fall und die Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords und noch so manch anderes.

Harry bemühte sich sehr die Fragen so gut es nur ging zu beantworten. Wobei er zwar zu gab der Junge zu sein „der-lebt" allerdings immer davon absah zu erwähnen wer seine Eltern waren.

In der folgenden Woche entwickelten die zwei eine Gewisse Routine.

Aller zwei Tage kam Remus zu Besuch. Er musste jedes Mal verblüfft feststellen dass nicht nur das Haus in einem Ordentlichen Zustand war, sondern dass sich der Junge Severus mit Harry wesentlich besser verstand als der Alte. Vielleicht war das für die beiden Die Chance endlich miteinander aus zu kommen. Es würde sich für beide als Vorteil herausstellen - so hoffte er.

Die Hausarbeiten wurden abwechselnd von je einem übernommen oder gemeinsam erledigt. Da nur Harry Hausaufgaben machen musste bot sich Severus an sie durch zu sehen. Schließlich war er nicht umsonnst einer der Jahrgangsbesten. Letztlich fragte Harry sogar ob er nicht Zaubertränke Nachhilfe bekommen konnte. Gerne willigte Severus ein. Er wusste ja dass sich im Keller ein kleines Labor befand. Bei ihrer ersten Übungsstunde warnte er Harry eindringlich nur das zu tun was er ihm sagte. Nach ein paar leichten Startschwierigkeiten klappte die Zusammenarbeit ganz gut.

Einmal sagte Severus zu Harry:" Ich kann nicht ganz verstehen warum du in Zaubertränke so miese Noten hast. Du kannst doch auch kochen, und das sogar ganz gut. Bei Dir muß man nur mit ein paar anderen Methoden an die Sache heran gehen und du könntest sogar ein „Ohnegleichen" bekommen…..Ich muß ja ein echt engstirniger Lehrer gewesen sein. "

Den letzten Satz verstand Harry nicht mehr doch bei den Worten seines Gegenübers fühlte Harry sich ein wenig seltsam. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht recht deuten. Leider blieb ihm keiner Zeit darüber nach zu denken. Schließlich musste er sich um seinen Trank kümmern. Es wurde später beschlossen die Zaubertänkeübungen in den Tagesplan mit aufzunehmen.

So vergingen die ersten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Es war das erste Mal das er nur die Arbeiten machen musste, die wirklich nötig waren. Kein Hungern, kein Geschrei von Seiten seiner Verwandten und die Freiheit sogar das Haus verlassen zu dürfen. Auch wenn die Auflage von Remus war das sie nur zu Zweit gehen sollten, war das doch besser als gar nichts. Severus ließ sich sogar zu Ausflügen ins Muggel- London überreden.

Auch ihm machten diese Ferien bisher großen Spaß. Er öffnete sich Harry gegenüber immer mehr. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken ihn vielleicht als seinen Freund zu bezeichnen. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte er den Sommer noch nie verbracht. Kinobesuche, Einkaufen, Schachspiele und Abendliche Gespräche und Diskussionen waren noch nie sein Ferienprogramm. Insgeheim dankte er für diesen Unfall.

Die Zwei kamen aber auch nicht umhin zu bemerken dass Severus doch deutlich der Erwachsenere von ihnen war. Manchmal hatte es sogar den Anschein dass er wieder sein altes Selbst war, nur nicht so verbitter und verschlossen.

Gerade das störte Harry sogar am wenigsten. Im Gegenteil er empfand es als angenehm dass wenigsten einer von ihnen die Rolle des Erwachsenen hatte. Umso mehr wuchs in ihm der Wunsch sich bei Severus dafür zu entschuldigen in sein Denkarium geschaut zu haben. Und auch wegen den andere Dinge, die zwischen ihnen passiert waren. Auch wenn er wusste das Severus nicht ewig 16 bleiben würde, hielt er dennoch an der Hoffnung fest dass sich in der Zeit nach seiner Rückverwandlung doch ein gemäßigter Umgang ergeben würde.


	3. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Unerwarteter** **Besuch**

An diesem Samstagmorgen waren die zwei ungewöhnlich früh wach.

Sie saßen in der Küche, wobei Harry sein typisch englisches Frühstück as, den Tagespropheten dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend. Severus hielt sich trotz seines reichlich belegten Tellers nur an seiner Kaffeetasse fest und wartete darauf vom halbwachen Zombiemodus ins Wache zu wechseln.

Gerade als Harry begann einen Artikel über den neuen Zaubereiminister vor zu lesen hörten sie plötzlich ein raschelndes Geräusch, eine Stimme die kaum mehr war als ein krächzen und ein dumpfes Pochen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden waren beide aufgesprungen und ins Wohnzimmer geeilt, von wo die Geräusche kamen.

Eine zerschundene, bewusstlose Gestallt lag auf dem Boden direkt vor dem Kamin. Die letzte Spur von grünen Flammen verblasste schon. Ein langer Schwarzer Umhang bedeckte fast den ganzen Körper. Nur die hellblonden Haare des Ankömmlings waren gut zu sehen.

Harry trat sofort an den liegenden heran und rollte ihn so herum das er sehen konnte um wen es sich handelte. Ein leises, erstauntes „Malfoy.." entfuhr ihm. Er zog den Umhang beiseite und sah mit entsetzen dass sein Schulfeind nur mit einem löchrigen Shirt, langen schwarzen Hosen und schwarzen Schuhen bekleidet war. Die nackten Arme des jungen Mannes waren über und über mit langen dünnen Schnittwunden übersäht. Unter dem Shirt zeigten sich auch Abschürfungen am Oberkörper. Letztlich entdeckte Harry noch einen langen dünnen Gegenstand in Malfoy´s linkem Oberarm. "Severus sieht dir das an. Weist was das ist?"

„Nein! Ich glaube eine Nadellanzette. Harry wer ist der Junge? Du sagtest er heißt Malfoy…"

Harry konnte ein Fluchen nicht unterdrücken. „Verdammt! Schon Schlimm genug das Unschuldige unter Voldemort leiden müssen, jetzt richtet er anscheinend seine eigenen Anhänger so zu. Nicht mal Malfoy hat es verdient so gequält zu werden….Ja Severus ich kenne ihn aus der Schule. Er heißt Draco Malfoy. Aber am besten kümmern wir uns erstmal um ihn und finden später herausfinden warum er hier ist und vor allem was geschehen ist."

Severus stimmte zu.

Zusammen trugen sie ihren Patienten in das verbleibende freie Zimmer im obere Stockwerk.

„Das war früher mein Raum. Aber anscheinend ist er öfters von jemand anderem genutzt worden. Komm legen wir ihn auf das Bett und sehen zu das wir das Shirt ausziehen um zu sehen wie schlimm es wirklich ist."

Auch wenn es Harry unangenehm war seinen Lieblingsfeind untersuchen zu müssen zögerte er dennoch nicht lange.

Während Harry Malfoy´s Wunden untersuchte ging Severus in den Keller um eine Heilsalbe und Trank für sofortige Wundheilung zu holen. Er dachte auch daran Latexhandschuhe, welche er zum Brauen von komplizierten Tränken benötigte, und eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser mit zu bringen.

Gemeinsam reinigten die zwei den Körper ihres Patienten und Harry begann die Heilsalbe aufzutragen. Severus widmete sich unterdessen der Nadellanzette und zog diese vorsichtig aus dem Arm. Sobald er dass getan hatte gab er drei Tropfen von seiner Wundheilessenz auf die durchstochene Stelle.

Sobald sie fertig waren wurde Malfoy mit einem Pyjama, der sich in dem Kleiderschrank des Zimmers befand, bekleidet und zugedeckt.

Harry hob gerade die alte Kleidung auf als ein abgerissener Zettel aus der Innentasche des Umhangs fiel.

Er las was darauf stand:* Severus bitte kümmere Dich um Draco. Bis zum nächsten offiziellen Treffen muß er bereit sein. Gruß L M*

Mit besorgtem Blick reichte er das Schreiben an Severus. Nachdem er es gelesen hatte verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Ich nehme an LM steht für Lucius Malfoy. Dann ist das also sein Sohn. Lucius war es der mich dem Dunklen Lord vorstellte. Ich sollte das Mal erhalten wenn ich die Schule beendet hätte. Anscheinend hat der Dunkle Lord seine Bedenken wegen Minderjährigen über Bord geworfen."

Sie verließen das Zimmer und den Schlafenden. Schnell gingen beide los um Arbeitsmaterial und Kleidung wegzuräumen. Kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder in der Küche um die Lage zu besprechen. Das Frühstück war vergessen.

"Ich kann es zwar nur vermuten aber es sieht ganz danach aus dass der junge Malfoy wohl das Dunkle Mal erhalten soll. Das er jetzt hier ist und in dieser Verfassung wird er wohl der schlechten Laune seines künftigen Meisters zu verdanken haben." Severus seufzte schwer. „Dumbledor hat mir gesagt das ich auch Todesser wurde. Aber nach all dem was ich jetzt erfahren habe würde ich es gerne rückgängig machen. Ich hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte was alles passieren würde, davon abgesehen dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen…"

Verstehend nickte Harry, auch wenn er es vor drei Wochen nicht geglaubt hätte. Nun war er aber überzeugt das Severus Snape nicht nur der fiese Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts war sondern ein vom Krieg Erschütterter, wie alle die er kannte zu diesen Zeiten.

„Weist du Harry, ich habe, weil ich dem Dunklen Lord folgen wollte, sogar meinen besten Freund verloren. Für mich ist jetzt das schlimmste daran dass ich sie wegen ihm nicht nur einmal sondern sogar zweimal verloren habe….."

`Sie ?´dachte Harry `Meint er etwa… ?`  
>„Wer war denn dein bester Freund? Was ist denn passiert das du ihn zweimal verloren hast?"<p>

Severus dachte nach. `Kann ich ihm das wirklich anvertrauen?´ Er entschloss sich einen Teil Preis zugeben. Denn merklich ging es ihm besser wenn er mit Harry darüber redete. Es war fast wie mit ihr, bei Ihr ging es ihm hinterher auch immer besser.  
>„Nun, ja… ich habe einmal ein Fehler gemacht und meinen Freund mit etwas beschimpft was beinahe unverzeilich ist. Aber sie… er hat mir nicht verziehen. Und Dumbledor hat mir auch gesagt das er ihm ersten Krieg durch den Dunklen Lord ums leben kam…Es tut weh das zu Wissen - aber ich habe schon früh lernen müssen mit solchen Verlusten umzugehen." Mit einem Mal wurde er sehr leise. "Ich wünschte nur mir wäre mehr von meinem Freund geblieben."<p>

Zu erst war Harry unsicher was er erwidern sollte. Dann aber begann er von dem Verlust seines Paten zu sprechen, um Severus durch den Vergleich zu zeigen dass er wüsste wie es ihm ginge. Schließlich sprach er auch über die DA und das Verhalten des Ministeriums in den letzten Monaten, vor allem ihm gegenüber. Genauso über die Feststellung das dass Leben, auch wenn dieser zweite Krieg auf dem Vormarsch ist, dennoch weiter geht. Mit allen höhen und Tiefen. Nur das die jenigen die da mitten drin stecken manchmal den Bezug zu dieser Art Normalität verlieren können und es schwer ist das zu verstehen.  
>Das Gespräch in der Küche dauerte noch eine Weile.<p>

Für beide war es ein anstrengender Morgen gewesen.

Harry zog sich erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer zurück um nach zudenken. Dieser Freund von dem Severus ab und zu erzählte gab ihm zu denken. Was wenn dieser Freund nicht einfach nur ein Freund sondern eine Freundin war? Was wenn die Aussage von Severus heute Morgen und die Erinnerung, die er im letzten Schuljahr gesehen hatte, ein ganz neues Bild ergaben? Harry wollte es ganz genau wissen.Würde sich aber in Geduld üben müssen. Darum setzte er sich erst einmal an den Schreibtisch um an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben. In der letzten Woche hatte er ihnen nur einen Zettel zukommen lassen, in dem stand dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich nicht sorgen bräuchten.

Als er Hedwig mit den Briefen losgeschickt hatte kam Severus zu ihm und sagte er habe nach Malfoy gesehen. Der Zustand des Jungen war fast unverändert nur die Heilsalbe hatte schon gute Wirkung gezeigt.

An diesem Abend war es nun an Harry wieder nach dem Verletzten zu sehen. Das letzte Mal für heute, darüber freute er sich schon. Doch als dieser das Zimmer betrat merkte er schon dass etwas anders war. Malfoy war Schweißnass und sofern überhaupt möglich noch blasser als sonst. Schnell ging er wieder hinaus und suchte Severus, den er im Bad fand. „Hast du ein Thermometer? Ich glaube Malfoy hat Fieber."

„Müsste..." gab der andere zurück. Er suchte in dem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken. In einer kleinen Schachtel fand er das Gesuchte.

Gemeinsam gingen Harry und Severus zu Malfoy.

„39.8 Grad," war die knappe Antwort, die Harry auf seine Frage hin von Severus bekam. „Ich gebe ihm einen Anti- Fieber-Trank. Einer von uns muß ihn in 4-5 Stunden noch einmal welchen verabreichen.

„Ich mache dass," sagte Harry.

Die Nacht verging ohne dass sich das Fieber gesenkt hatte. Am nächsten Morgen nach der Messung sagte Severus: „Immer noch 39.5 Grad. Der Trank schlägt nicht an. Ich bin da auch mit meinem Latein am Ende."

Harry stand mit verschränkten Armen neben Severus und sah Malfoy nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube ich hätte da eine Idee. Hast du zufällig Cayenne Chillies im Haus?"


	4. Unangenehmes Erwachen

Unangenehmes Erwachen

Nach dieser Aussage erntete Harry den typischen Snape - Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Komm einfach mit. Ich erkläre dir in der Küche was ich vorhabe." 

Eben dort angekommen sagte er: „ Also, ich habe dir doch von meinen Verwandten erzählt bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin. Vor ein paar Jahren sind die mal über ein Wochenende weggefahren und haben mich mit einem Stapel an Arbeiten zurück gelassen. Da bin ich Krank geworden und hatte auch hohes Fieber. In der Küche habe ich dann nach etwas gesucht was ich Essen konnte, damit ich nicht zu schwach würde. Da habe ich die getrockneten Chillies im Gewürzschrank entdeckt. Da ist mir die Idee gekommen Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen." 

Severus sah immer noch ein wenig ungläubig drein, schien aber gewillt dem Plan eine Chance zu geben. Nachdem Harry erklärt hatte was er alles brauchte und das er sich nach seiner Genesung über die Chillies als Fiebermittel erkundigt hatte machten sich die zwei an die Vorbereitungen. Severus besorgte Harry nur die Zutaten. Cayenne Chillies, Baldrianwurzel, Löwenzahnblätter und Orangensaft. Beim kleinschneiden und mahlen teilten sie sich die Arbeit. Das Kochen übernahm Harry allein. Staunend schaute Severus zu. 

„Der Tee muß jetzt nur noch eine Stunde ziehen und kann dann abgefiltert werden," sagte Harry, als er den Topf vom Herd nahm.

„Also wenn das wirklich funktioniert dann bekommst du sobald ich wieder dein Lehrer bin 30 Punkte für einen Kreativität beim Brauen und umsichtiges Arbeiten!" versprach Severus. Er war wirklich gespannt zu erfahren ob dieses alternative Gebräu wirklich was taugt.

"Ich werde dich daran erinnern!" witzelte Harry 

Eine Stunde später verabreichten Sie Malfoy die Mixtur.

Als Severus dann zwei Stunden später die Temperatur überprüfte war das Fieber um fast 1 ½ Grad gefallen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf und ging.

Harry konnte bei seinem Visite sogar von einem weiteren Erfolg sprechen. Er hatte es geschafft dem Kranken ein bisschen Wasser mit einem Aufpäppeltrank zu geben.

Nur Leider schien jetzt, da sich Malfoys Körper erholte, sein Geist umso mehr zu Arbeiten.

Sowohl Severus als auch Harry mussten sehen wie sich ihr Gast in seinem Bett umher warf. Manchmal wimmerte er leise, als wollte er Tränen unterdrücken. Dann wieder murmelte er unverständliche Sätze und nur einzelne Wortfetzen ließen sich erkennen.

Auch in diesem Fall hatte besonders Harry das Gefühl als würde er in einen Spiegel zu seiner Vergangenheit sehen. Die Alpträume, Angstgefühle und die ständige Anspannung unter Voldemorts Einfluss in seinem Geist waren ihm noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis.

So ging auch dieser Tag, beherrscht von der Versorgung des Kranken, zur Neige. Sowohl Harry als auch Severus vermuteten das Malfoy wohl schon am nächsten Tag wieder aufwachen würde. Sie vereinbarten sich am Vormittag darauf vorzubereiten. Schon allein wegen der Mahlzeiten, die jetzt für drei Personen gemacht werden mussten. 

Als Harry sich an diesem Montagmittag auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer machte rief Severus noch die Treppe hoch dass er gleich nachkommen würde. Harry betrat das Zimmer und stellte die Schale mit Suppe, die er für den Fall des Falles mitgebracht hatte, auf den Schreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster stand. Er drehte sich zu Malfoy um. Eben in diesem Moment öffnete selbiger die Augen und erschrak. Mit einem mal saß er Kerzengerade im Bett und starrte Harry für eine Sekunde wütend an. 

D.:" Potter!"

H.:" Malfoy."

S.:"Potter?"

H.:" Severus?"

D.:" Severus?"

S.:" Malfoy." 

"Halt! Moment mal. Was war DASS denn? Du kennst ihn, er kennt Dich. Mal davon abgesehen dass er endlich wach ist. Und alle sind damit einverstanden... Aber warte mal Du bist ein Potter?" entfuhr es Severus, der in der Tür stand. Mit einer kurzen heftigen Bewegung schlug er einmal kräftig mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen. Das Gesicht teilweise voller Schmerz, teilweise voller Wut entfuhr es ihm:" Würgender Wasserspeier! Warum immer Potter?" Kaum waren die Worte gesagt drehte er sich weg und eilte in sein Zimmer. Ein lautes Türknallen hallte noch nach. 

Draco konnte nichts anderes mehr tun als nur verwundert in Richtung Tür zu blicken. Sogleich sammelte er sich und fragte: „ Potter, was ist hier eigentlich los? Was hast du mit meinem Paten gemacht - soll dieser… dieser Spagettisultan der Severus Snape sein den ich kenne? Hörst du mir zu? Ich…"

Doch weiter kam er nicht.

Nachdem Harry ein Mal tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte unterbrach er Draco in seinem Redeschwall. „Hör zu Malfoy ich bin sogar bereit dir alles zu erklären aber halt erst einmal für einen Augenblick die Klappe. Ich muß jetzt vorher noch etwas regeln. Hier drüben steht was zu Essen für dich. Warte einfach ab."

Damit verließ auch er das Zimmer und zurück blieb ein hochgradig verwirrter Draco Malfoy. 

Harry klopfte an, wartete aber nicht lange bis er ohne die Erlaubnis einzutreten in das Zimmer kam. An dem Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand Severus. Er drehte sich nicht um. „Severus es tut mir Leid dass ich so einfach in dein Zimmer komme. Ich bin sicher du willst nicht darüber reden. Ich verlange ja auch nicht dass Du mit Mir redest, aber ich bitte dich mir zuzuhören. Es ist wichtig das Wir dass klären. Am besten jetzt statt später."

Noch war er unsicher wie er weitermachen sollte bis ihm etwas einfiel.

„ Du hast eben gesagt ´Warum immer Potter´. Ja, es stimmt, ich bin ein Potter. Aber wie ich Dir von Anfang an gesagt habe bin ich nicht James Potter. Außerdem dachte ich Du hättest das in den letzten zwei Wochen bemerkt."

Ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken. Wenn er Severus nicht in den letzten 14 Tagen so oft zugesehen hätte wäre ihm das bestimmt entgangen. „ James Potter ist mein Vater und ich war bisher auch sehr stolz darauf sein Sohn zu sein. Doch das hat sich im letzten Jahr und besonders seit ich dich so gut kennen gelernt habe geändert. Letztlich habe ich ihn ja auch nie richtig gekannt .Dafür hatte ich die Chance bei Dir und wenn Du es erlaubst will ich sie auch weiter nutzen. Noch mal, ich bin nicht James Potter, ich bin Harry und dein Freund! Mir tut es ehrlich Leid was er Dir angetan hat und deshalb...ähm …will ich mich für ihn bei Dir entschuldigen." 

Für einen Augenblick war es wieder still im Zimmer.

Dann neigte Severus den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Wer war deine Mutter? Bitte sag mir das noch."

„Lily Evans." 

Severus atmete schwer und hatte sichtlich Mühe Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ich weis ja dass Du nicht James bist. Ich weis auch dass ich Sie aus eigener Dummheit verloren habe. Aber trotzdem fühle ich mich als würde er mir noch nach seinem Tod das Leben schwer machen."

Wieder standen beide da und sagten keinen Ton.

Bis sich Harry ein Herz faste und sagte:" Du hast Sie geliebt oder? Du hast meine Mum geliebt." Aus einem Impuls heraus durchquerte er das Zimmer. Ehe Severus wusste wie ihm geschah wurde er von Harry in eine Umarmung gezogen. Das erste Mal seit Jahren ließ er es nun zu seinen Tränen doch freien Lauf zu lassen. 

Wie es kam das Harry in nur so kurzer Zeit solche Zuneigung für seinen Lehrer verspürte, jetzt da sie im selben Alter waren, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Aber da er sein Weltbild was seinen Vater anging schon überdacht hatte, war ihm das Wissen das Severus Snape seine Mutter geliebt hat sehr willkommen. Für eine Sekunde durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke. Ein Bild von einer anderen Familie. Eine die wenn nicht unbedingt zwei Eltern hatte aber dafür einen.  
>Doch so schnell wie der Gedanke kam ging er auch wieder. Ein gellender Schrei durchdrang den Moment von Freundschaft und Vertrauen. <p>

Pochender, spitzer Schmerz durchfuhr Severus. Er begann im Kopf und breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Beinahe haltlos krümmte er sich zusammen und versuchte wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Sein Geist wurde von Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen aller Art überflutet. Sein Körper spannte sich unter dem Schmerz an. Dann setzte die Veränderung ein. In schellen pulsierenden Schüben wuchs sein Körper, sein Haar, die Schultern wurden breiter und Arme und Beine sehniger.

Harry hielt ihn weiter fest, solange bis die Verwandlung beendet war.

Ein paar Minuten blieben Sie in sich zusammen gesunken auf dem Fußboden sitzen. Wobei Harry Severus immer noch im Arm hielt. Der andere hingegen versuchte Gedanken und Erinnerungen in eine richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Als er erkannte Wie, Wo und mit Wem er sich befand wollte er schon aufspringen und Harry beiseite stoßen. Jedoch eine viel wichtigere Erkenntnis dämmerte ihm. Wenn er das täte würde er denselben Fehler ein zweites Mal begehen. Das durfte auf keinen Fall sein. Er würde nicht noch mal einen Freund aus niederen Gründen verlieren.


	5. Die Einladung

**Die Einladung**

Nach wenigen Minuten stand Severus auf. Ihm war noch etwas schwindelig und sein Kopf schmerzte.

Harry war unsicher wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Der Mann vor ihm hatte jetzt mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor den er kannte. Nur an der Kleidung, welche sich jetzt etwas spannte, ließ sich erkennen dass es immer noch derselbe war. Doch zur Sicherheit sagte Harry:" Professor, ist alles mit Ihnen ihn Ordnung?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Severus. Ich mag ja gealtert sein aber ich bin auch noch der Severus den Du kennst. Außerdem sind Ferien, da braucht Du mich nicht so zu nennen." Er lächelte leicht. „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, aber das ist nichts was man nicht beheben könnte. Ansonsten fühle ich mich wieder besser."

„Und wie geht es Dir wegen dem was Wir gerade besprochen haben?"

„Wegen der Rückverwandlung ist alles nicht mehr ganz so verworren. Ich danke Dir dass Du dich für James entschuldigen willst, aber dass musst du nicht. Du kannst das Vergangene nicht wieder gut machen. Das ist ja auch nicht deine Aufgabe. Was mir aber viel bedeutet hat ist was Du von Dir aus getan hast. Es hat mir wirklich geholfen. Ich bin sogar der Meinung dass du weit weniger von deinem Vater hast als man annimmt."

Harry lächelte nun auch bei diesen Worten. Es fühlte sich zwar seltsam an aber dass er nicht mehr mit seinem Vater verglichen wurde, sogar das eine Gegenbehauptung aufgestellt wurde, gefiel ihm.

Severus hatte sich seinen Zauberstab wieder genommen. Er hexte seine Kleidung wieder auf Passgröße und ließ alles was eingerissen war sich wieder zusammenfügen. Darüber dass er nun wieder im „richtigen" Alter war um Zaubern zu dürfen freute er sich im geheimen. „So, am besten wir sehen jetzt endlich nach unserem Gast und hören mal was er zu sagen hat." Bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um, der hinter ihm ging: "Vielleicht reden wir heute Abend noch einmal. Okay?"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken antwortete dieser.

Zurück in Molfoy´s Zimmer mussten sie erstmal einen Teenager, der noch nicht ganz kuriert war, wieder beruhigen.

Wie so häufig in der Schule begannen Harry und Draco sich verbal zu bekämpfen.

Doch dass dauerte nicht lange. Severus ging schon nach wenigen Sätzen dazwischen und legte auf beide einen Schweigezauber. In wenigen Sätzen erklärte Draco was mit ihm passiert sei. Warum Harry sich bei ihm befand und das sie sich gemeinsam um ihn gekümmert hatte. Dann machte er noch mal klar, dass er die Regeln in diesem Haus bestimmt. Besonders betonte er die Regel das Höflichkeit und Respekt gegenüber jedem im Haushalt an den Tag zu legen sind. Zudem hatten sich die beiden bisherigen Feinde beim Vornamen anzusprechen. In der Schule könnten sie dass gerne wieder ändern aber Severus bestand jetzt darauf. Denn Sie durften ihn ja auch beim Vornamen nennen. Jeder, und besonders sein Patensohn Draco Malfoy, hatte sich daran zu halten. Wer dagegen verstoßen würde musste mit den schlimmsten Strafen rechnen; begonnen bei einem ganzen Jahr lang Kesselschrubben in den Hogwartskerkern.

Die zwei anderen nickten eifrig.

Sehr zufrieden mit sich verwandelte Severus einen Radiergummi vom Schreibtisch in ein dezentes Haarband. Er band sich die langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und löste dann wieder den Schweigezauber.

Nun sollte Draco erzählen was ihm passiert ist. Dieser wollte sich zuerst darüber ausschweigen, besonders weil Potter noch im Raum war, aber auch hier schaltete sich Severus ein und überzeugte ihn wenigstens grob zu berichten was geschehen war.

„Der Dunkle Lord will mich beim nächsten offiziellen Treffen zu einem Todesser machen. Ich sollte Freitagnacht meine Loyalität beweisen. Doch ich… ich konnte die Aufgabe, die er mir gestellt hatte, nicht bewältigen. Deshalb geriet er so in Wut dass ich mit dem Cruciatus verflucht wurde. Aber auch andere Zauber hat er an mir ausprobiert. Zuletzt sogar etwas mit Nadeln. Davon habe ich allerdings nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Vater hat mich dann in den Kamin geschoben."

Draco brach ab. Die Gesichter seiner beiden Pfleger spiegelten sowohl Verständnis als auch Besorgnis und sogar Wut wieder. Draco musste mit abermaligem Erstaunen feststellen das gerade Potter Besorgnis zeigte. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen um ihn? _´Irgendwas ist anders an Potter. Kann sich einer in nur zwei Wochen so verändern oder liegt es nur an seinem Heldenkomplex? Aber vielleicht hat dieser junge Severus einen besseren Einfluss auf ihn als der alte.´_

Nach ein paar Minuten verließ Harry mit der Begründung "Ich habe Hunger" den Raum. 

Draco kam das nicht ungelegen. So konnte er wenigsten noch einmal mit seinem Paten unter vier Augen sprechen.

In der Küche versorgte Harry sich mit einer Kleinigkeit zu Essen und begab sich in sein Zimmer. Dort wartete Hedwig schon auf ihn. Sie hatte einen Brief dabei. Sofort nahm er ihr den Brief ab und begann zu Lesen. Geschrieben war er von Hermine, aber Ron war mit daran beteiligt. Sie schrieb dass Sie bereits seit einer Woche im Fuchsbau war. Beide freuten sich das es ihm gut ging. Vor allem weil der Ort an dem er sich jetzt befand gewiss besser war als bei den Dursleys. Trotzdem waren Sie neugierig zu erfahren wo er denn genau war. Aber vielleicht würde er es ihnen ja verraten. Sofern er natürlich die Einladung vom 30.07 an bis zum Ende der Ferien im Fuchsbau zu bleiben Annehmen würde.

Harrys Freude über die Einladung war riesig. Doch nach nur ein Paar Augenblicken trübte sich seine Stimmung ein wenig. Was war mit Severus? Er hatte versprochen, ja sogar darauf bestanden bei ihm zu bleiben bis er wieder sein altes Selbst wäre. Dann war da ja auch noch Malfoy. Es war schon seltsam dass gerade er die Forderung von Voldemort nicht erfüllen konnte. Wenn diese Verletzungen nur eine Art Warnung gewesen sein sollen was würde dann passieren wenn er erst einmal Todesser war? Es gab etwas an diesem Bild was nicht stimmte. Aber vielleicht konnte Severus da helfen. Bevor er seinen Freunden antwortete wollte er dass alles mit den beiden anderen besprechen. Denn so nervig der Gedanke auch war er hatte Malfoy bereits geholfen und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ein zurück gab es auch hier nicht.

An diesem Nachmittag kam Lupin zu seinem Überprüfungsbesuch. Erstaunt sah er das Severus wieder gealtert war. Mit einem Mal war er keine 16 mehr sondern knapp 26. Noch mehr erstaunte es ihn als er von dem Tränkemeister um ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch gebeten wurde.

Sie besprachen kurz die Angelegenheit dass ein Verletzter Draco Malfoy im Wohnzimmer lag und offensichtlich das Missfallen Voldemorts erweckt hatte. Lupin wurde auch von dem Zettel - den Lucius geschrieben hatte - und Draco´s Aussage berichtet. Sogar die Vermutung von Severus dass Draco wohl doch nicht so gerne Todesser werden will gab er seinem ehemaligen Kollegen mit. Nur leider wussten Sie nicht ob sie sich dessen sicher sein konnten. Am Ende waren Sie sich darüber einig das Sie Malfoy Jr. nur helfen konnten wenn er selbst darum bat.

Lupin ging kurz nach diesem Gespräch. Er hatte zugesagt mit dem Direktor über die Malfoy- Sache zu sprechen.

Da eben jener doch sehr erschöpft war verschlief er fast den ganzen Nachmittag.

Die Zeit nutzten die anderen zwei auch um nicht nur ihr Gespräch vor Severus teilweiser Rückverwandlung zu beenden, sondern auch um sich zu beraten was sie wegen – oder besser gesagt für - Draco tun konnten. Auch hier war klar dass Sie ihm nur helfen konnten wenn er dies auch zulässt.

Plötzlich fiel Harry der Brief von Ron und Hermine ein. Er kam gleich zum Punkt und fragte Severus ob er - anlässlich seines Geburtstages in knapp zwei Wochen - mit zu den Wesleys kommen würde.

"Ich weiß nicht Harry. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich da erwünscht bin."

„Ach komm schon. Das wird schon nicht so schlimm werden."

„Nein, ich gehöre da nicht hin. Habe ich noch nie." Mit verschränkten Armen stand Severus vor Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch ab jetzt schon." beharrte Harry dagegen. " Du gehörst doch zu m…ähm ich meine…Du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit…nun ja.. erwünscht zu werden."

Ein Blick der Ungläubigkeit verunsicherte Harry.

„Also gut. Anlässlich Deines Geburtstages und weil Du ja doch keine Ruhe gegeben würdest. Bild Dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Dafür wird es auch Deine Aufgabe sein Draco zu überzeugen."

„Malfoy…ähm Draco? Bei allen Kesseln Du hast Recht." grummelte er nun." JA, hier lassen können wir ihn nicht. Na gut aber hoffentlich benimmt er sich."

„Er wird sich schon benehmen. Er hat sein Wort gegeben, außerdem bin Ich ja noch da. Glaub mir ich kenne ihn schon länger als ihm an manchen Tagen lieb ist und er weiß was ihm als Strafe blüht." entgegnete Severus trocken.

Bei dieser Aussage musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen. „So, was hältst du von einer Partie Schach?" fragte er dann.

Nach wieder einmal mehreren verlorenen Schachspielen zog Harry sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er musste noch Nachdenken. Er brauchte einen Plan um Draco zu überzeugen. Dann war da noch die Sache das Severus seine Mutter geliebt hat und wie sich sein Tränkemeister gewandelt hatte. Er war zwar noch Jünger als sein altes Selbst und fast genauso starr äußerlich, aber noch lange nicht so bitter. Dazu kam noch dass er seid neuestem das Gefühl hatte sich selbst zu verändern und dem Ideal seines Vaters, dem er immer entgegen gestrebt ist, abzuwenden und in eine andere Richtung zu gehen. Über all diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Bemerkung des Autors: Ich denke dieses Kapitel war nicht ganz so gut. Mehr so ein Brückenkapitel; denke ich zumindest. Aber ich will mich verbessern. Und die Hauptsache ist doch das es Euch gefällt! Also weiterhin viel Spaß. Bleibt mir gewogen, euer Phil.


	6. Zum Fuchsbau auf Umwegen

**Hallo erstmal an alle meine werten Leser, vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich freue mich natürlich über jedes, das hilft mir mich zu verbessern. Also, solltet ihr Fragen oder Anregungen haben scheut euch nicht sie zu schreiben.**

**ALso bis bald, bleibt mirt gewogen, Euer Phil**

**Zum Fuchsbau auf Umwegen**

Er war ein elender Quälgeist. Malfoy erfüllte in Harrys Augen den Beweis das Männer mehr jammern je weniger krank sie sind. Die ersten 2-3 Tage nachdem Draco aufgewacht war hatte er kaum etwas auszusetzten gehabt. Zwar kam hin und wieder eine spitze Bemerkung, aber die ging nicht über das übliche Niveau hinaus und konnte von Harry problemlos ignorieren werden. Aber kaum das Draco soweit kuriert und erholt war dass er eigentlich hätte aufstehen können da maulte er bei jeder Kleinigkeit wie schlecht es ihm doch ginge.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry auch seinen Freunden geantwortet. Er wartete nur noch darauf ob bzw. dass er die Zustimmung erhielt zwei Gäste mitbringen zu dürfen - wenigstens für die Geburtstagsfeier.

Eine Woche nachdem Draco in Spinners End angekommen war bequemte er sich dann doch aufzustehen.

Vielleicht zum Glück von allen dreien war dieses Zusammenleben weit weniger unangenehm als es sich der einzelne ausgedacht hätte.

Draco merkte schnell das sich Potter hier anders verhielt als in der Schule. Wenn man seine Freunde das Wiesel und das Schla…nein, das würde ihm nicht mehr so schnell über die Lippen kommen wenn er sich nicht noch eine Standpauke von Severus einfangen wollte. Also wenn man Granger nicht erwähnt konnte man sich mit Potter doch zivilisiert unterhalten. Sogar das eine oder das andere Schachspiel war gut verlaufen. Wer hätte gedacht dass Potter auf solche Ideen kommt. Irgendetwas musste Severus mit dem Jungen angestellt haben und er hätte zu gerne gewusst was.

An diesem Samstagnachmittag kam Ron´s Eule Pig zum Wohnzimmerfenster hineingeflattert und schuhute aufgeregt. An seinem Bein hing ein Päckchen das gerade klein genug war das die kleine Eule es tragen konnte. Das Päckchen enthielt eine Taschenuhr mit Kette und eine Nachricht. Kaum leserlich wie sie war stammte sie von Ron.

*Harry, ich soll dir von Mum ausrichten das Du deine Gäste mitbringen darfst. Wir erwarten euch dann am nächsten Freitag. Du hattest ja gesagt dass ihr per Floo- Netzwerk anreisen werdet. Aber aus Sicherheitsgründen hast du die Taschenuhr bekommen. Sie ist ein Notfall-Portschlüssel der dich direkt zum Fuchsbau bringt. Du musst sie nur aufziehen, der Portschlüssel aktiviert sich dann innerhalb von drei Minuten Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen, Gruß Ron.*

Harry steckte die Uhr ein. Nun war es also soweit. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schon überlegt wie er Draco davon überzeugen konnte ihn zu begleiten ohne das dieser Hohn und Spott über ihn kommen lässt. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Draco und fand diesen in der Küche. Er hatte sich Tee gemacht und wollte sich damit und dem Buch das er las an den Küchentisch setzen. Zuerst tat Harry als wollte er sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee machen du beobachte Draco aufmerksam. Dann fasste er den Entschluss einfach direkt zum Punkt zu kommen- so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte. „Draco?"

„Hmm…" kam ein die Antwort.

„Ich wollte Dich zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier zu den Weasleys in den Fuchsbau einladen."

Wo gerade eben noch ein lesender Teenager saß war nun ein Tee hustender und sprudelnder Wasserspeier in Form von Draco Malfoy.

Hilfsbereit schlug Harry ihm auf den Rücken. Solange bis der andere abwinkte und versuchte langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Wieder Einigermaßen gefasst meldete sich nun der Angesprochene:" Sag mal Potter willst du mich umbringen. War es dafür dass Du mich gesund gepflegt hast? Was für mich ja schon Schande genug ist dass Du die Arbeit des Dunklen Lords beendest?"

Auch wenn Harry diese Aussage ärgerte reagierte er nicht_. ´Ja, Malfoy ist wieder Gesund! ´_.

„Jetzt mal wirklich. Was für ein spiel wird das?"

"Nein Draco, ich will dich nicht umbringen. Nur zu deiner Information ich meine das ernst was ich gesagt habe. Wenn ich spielen will sage ich das meisten vorher."

Skeptisch schaute ihn Draco an. „Jetzt wie ich es. Du willst Weasley umbringen. Überleg doch mal was in dieser „Löwenhöhle" los ist wenn ausgerechnet Du einen Slytherin wie mich anbringst? Glaubst Du nicht das Du es bereuen wirst?"

Für einen Augenblick wusste Harry nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch dann war sein Ehrgeiz wieder geweckt. „Stell Dich nicht so an Malfoy. Du wirst ja wohl mit ein paar Gryffindors klar kommen. Wenn Du nicht ganz so sehr den Superreichen raushängen lässt ist, denke ich, das schlimmste was Dir passieren kann dass dich Mrs. Weasley mit Kuchen überfüttert."

„Meine Güte Harry das war ja schon fast Slytherin von dir." gab der blonde überrascht zurück.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben aber ich bin wahrscheinlich mehr Slytherin als du denkst"

„Du hast Recht, das glaube ich nicht. Du bist doch Gryffindors Goldjunge."

„Aber der Sprechende Hut hat mich ursprünglich nach Slytherin sortieren wollen."

Harry erzählte daraufhin die Geschichte von seinem ersten Schultag und seinem Gespräch mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Obwohl er es selbst nicht vermutet hätte so hat Draco schon nach dem Abendessen seine Bedenkzeit, die er sich erbeten hatte, beendet und zugestimmt mit in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Schon allein die Gesichter der Weasley zu sehen war es wert, dachte er sich.

Die folgende Woche kam und ging wieder. Das aufregendste und möglicherweise sogar wichtigste Ereignis war als Severus und Harry gemeinsam auf Draco einredeten ganz klar zu sagen wie es mit ihm weitergehen soll. Doch dieser sträubte sich nur und versuchte dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, immer wieder das Thema zu wechseln oder sich beharrlich auszuschweigen.

Schließlich sagte Severus, der das Thema vorübergehen niederlegen wollt: "Also gut Draco. Du musst uns, ja eigentlich niemandem sonst, sagen was Du über die ganze Angelegenheit denkst. Nur bringst Du uns dadurch auch in keine einfache Lage. Du bist vom dunklen Lord schwer bestraft worden und sollst bald einer der seinen werden. Auf der anderen Seite bist Du von seinem ärgsten Feind in einer Notlage versorgt worden. Zwischen zwei Stühlen kannst du nicht sitzen. Und ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich weiß dass Du Angst hast und versuch nicht das abzustreiten. Du kannst nicht davor davon Laufen dich einer Seite anzuschließen. Wenn Du glaubst Dir die Zeit nehmen zu können dir die richtige Seite auszuwählen dann irrst du dich. Je länger Du wartest umso schwieriger wird es. Es geht auch nicht darum auf der „Richtigen" Seite zu stehen. Die gibt es nicht. Wichtig ist das Du dich für eine entschieden hast."

Damit drehte er sich um und gebot Harry mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

„Ich… ich will kein Todesser werden…"kam es da leise.

Beide drehten sich wieder um.

„Gut, dann werden wir alles tun das dass nicht geschieht. Umso besser das Wir morgen zum Fuchsbau gehen. Da können Wir alles weiter besprechen. So Jungs, soweit das. Jetzt geht und packt eure Sachen"

Erleichtert über das Ende dieser Unterhaltung stoben die drei auseinander.

Am nächsten Tag standen zwei zur Abreise bereite Teenager und ihr verjüngter Lehrer vor dem Kamin bereit zum Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Harry war aufgeregt und gespannt auf die Reaktionen der anderen. Das ankommen von Draco war ja schon Grund genug zur Aufregung aber ein verjüngter Severus Snape mit Pferdeschwanz, einem schwarz-weis gestreiften dünnen Pullover, den schwarzen Jeans und Chucks war gewiss Grund genug den einen oder anderen in Schockstarre zu versetzen. Harry warf als erster Floh- Pulver ins Feuer und rief:" Fuchsbau" .Das selbe taten Draco und Severus.

Doch der Ort an dem alle drei auf einmal aus dem Kamin fielen war alles andere als das Weasley Zuhause. Sie fanden sich in einer kleinen halb zerfallenen Hütte wieder. Aus den dreckigen Fensterscheiben konnten sie dichten Nebel erkennen.

Draco wollte schon zu meckern beginnen:" Also wenn das hier das Weasley heim ist dann ist es echt noch schäbiger als ich dachte."

Durch die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der anderen Beiden brach er wieder ab. „Das ist nicht das Haus der Weasleys, um ehrlich zu sein ich weiß nicht wo wir hier sind. Das ist alles sehr seltsam."

„Eines ist klar," sagte Severus „Wir sind hier an keinem Ort der uns willkommen heißt."

„Ja und kalt ist es auch. Sogar der Nebel da draußen sieht nicht einladend aus." lamentierte Draco wieder.

S.: „Warte mal Nebel, Kälte…."

H. : „Nein, nicht schon wieder!"

Severus und Harry atmeten beide tief ein.

„Was ist?" fragte Draco nervös.

„Dementoren" antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Severus packte beide an den Handgelenken und zerrte sie aus der Hütte. „Ohne Floh- Pulver können wir den Kamin nicht benutzen. Zumal wir ja nicht wissen ob er nicht nach unserer Ankunft nicht automatisch versiegelt wurde. In der Hütte zu bleiben ist auch ausgeschlossen. Wir müssen zusehen das Wir wegkommen."

Der Nebel durch den sie gingen lies nur erkennen das sie an einem Feld vorüber liefen. Doch in dem Moment in dem Severus die Richtung in die Sie gingen überprüfen wollte kamen sie schon angeschwebt. Die schwarzen Umhänge dieser Wesen wogten um sie und keiner der drei konnte ausmachen woher sie ganz genau kamen und wie viele es waren.

In einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus eine silberne Hirschkuh erscheinen die sie schützen sollte. Doch auch wen sie es für einen Augenblick schafften die Dementoren zurück zu schlagen und weg zu laufen so wurden sie doch weiter verfolgt.

Immer wieder kamen Dementoren aus dem Nebel. Es war schwierig, besonders für Severus, einerseits davon zu laufen und andererseits den Patronuns aufrecht zu halten. Vor allem gegen so viele.

Harry fluchte als sie zwischen ein paar Bäumen Zuflucht gefunden hatten: „Zu dumm dass wir nicht Zaubern dürfen."

„Kannst du einen Patronus?" kam es von dem schwer atmenden Severus.

Harry nickte.

„Was ist mit Dir Draco?"

„Nicht besonders gut…" gab dieser zurück.

„Gut, besser als nichts. Wir müssen nicht nur schnell herausfinden wo wir sind, sondern auch wie wir zum Fuchsbau kommen. Aber wenigstens haben wir zu dritt bessere Chancen. Ich weiß ihr seid noch minderjährig. Darum seht mich an und hört gut zu. Ich Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Professor in diesem Fach an der Hogwarts Schule erlaube euch hiermit eure Zauberstäbe zur Verteidigung gegen Dementoren zu nutzen."

„Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen. Ich habe doch noch den Notfall Portschlüssel. Ich muß ihn nur aktivieren und in drei Minuten sind wir weg."

Seine zwei Begleiter sahen Harry erstaunt an, dieser zog sofort die Uhr aus seiner Tasche.

Magisch wurde die Uhrenkette in drei Teile geteilt und verlängert, so waren alle drei mit der Uhr verbunden.

Harry zog die Uhr auf.

Mit einem Mal waren sie wieder umgeben von Dementoren. Schreckliche Kälte zog ihre Arme und Beine hinauf.

Schwer gelang es Harry seinen Patronus zu beschwören. Der von Draco war nur ein wabernder, leuchtender Nebel. Dieser löste sich auch schnell wieder auf. Die Hirschkuh verflüchtigte sich auch langsam und der Hirsch von Harry hatte nicht genug Kraft alle drei alleine zu schützen. In immer stärker werdender schmerzender Kälte sanken die drei allmählich zu Boden, bis sie ruckartig von dem Ort weggerissen wurden.


	7. Schokolade, Diskussionen und Erklärungen

Mehr oder weniger aufeinander landeten die drei im Wohnzimmer der Weasley-Familie. Draco hatte leider das Unglück als erster an zu kommen und musste demnach auch als Kissen für seine zwei Nachfolger herhalten.

Da bei der Landung ein Tisch umgestoßen wurde, auf dem nicht nur ein Bücherstapel stand sonder auch eine Vase mit Blumen, ein Kerzenständer und ein winzig wirkender Eulenkäfig, wurde so gleich das ganze Haus alarmiert. Das Poltern und Scheppern, als die Vase in Scherben zersprang, rief zuerst Mrs. Weasley auf den Plan. Nur wenige Sekunden später folgten Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Es war ein eigenartiges Bild was sich ihnen bot.

Mrs. Weasley hatte schon den Zauberstab gezückt um sich und ihre Familie im Fall des Falles verteidigen zu können, doch bei dem Anblick der aufeinander liegenden Neuankömmlinge ließ sie ihn sinken.

Gerade als das Wohnzimmer bestürmt wurde, um zu sehen was geschehen war, war Severus der erste der sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und nun versuchte aufzustehen. Er löste die Kette der Taschenuhr von seinem Gürtel. Auch ohne sich umzusehen wusste er dass Sie ihren Bestimmungsort erreicht hatten. Seine Sinne, die durch seine Spionagetätigkeit auf die eigene Sicherheit gedrillt waren, verrieten ihm dass ihm hier keine Gefahr drohte. Er bemerkte dass sich hinter ihm etwas bewegte. Aber ohne sich umzudrehen wandte er sich erst einmal an die zwei Teenagern, die auch wieder begannen richtig wach zu werden. Severus löste von beiden die Uhrenkette.

Harry rollte sich eilig von Draco runter, diesen schien der Dementorenangriff sehr zugesetzt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch das Bewusstsein in Folge des Aufpralls verloren.

Harry wurde von Severus geholfen sich auf zu setzten. Er rieb sich den Kopf und stöhnte hingebungsvoll. Dann sah er sich um. Diese Umgebung erkannte er sofort. Sein Blick traf den von Severus.

„ Ich glaube Deine Freunde sind schon hier um Dich zu begrüßen."

Beide drehten sich nun zu den Weasleys um. Diese standen immer noch reglos im Türrahmen und starrten auf ihre Gäste. Die erste die sich aus ihrer Starre befreite war Hermine, sie schob sich an Ron vorbei und lief direkt zu Harry.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, als nur Euer Gepäck im Kamin erschien von Dir und deinen Gästen aber jede Spur fehlte."

Sie zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung und achtete gar nicht darauf wen Harry jetzt tatsächlich mit dabei hatte.

Nun kamen auch die anderen aus dem Türrahmen ins Wohnzimmer. Mrs. Weasley räumte mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes die Unordnung auf und nahm auch Kurs auf Harry. Doch noch bevor Harry sich sammeln konnte, bestürmten sie ihn schon mit Fragen: „Was ist mit euch passiert? Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen? Geht es euch gut?"

Doch fahrig - wie Harry noch war - konnte er kaum auf die Fragen eingehen, geschweige denn auseinander halten wer welche Frage zuerst gestellt hatte oder welche er zuerst beantworten sollte. Hilfe suchend wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Severus.

Dieser kümmerte sich um Draco und legte ihn in eine etwas bequemere Position. Den Blick von Harry und die Bitte darin verstand er augenblicklich. Auch wenn es sich für ihn seltsam anfühlte, aber Harry war nach Lily scheinbar der erste mit dem er stumm reden konnte. Nach nur so kurzer Zeit war es Harry gelungen nicht nur die wenigen Zeichen zu deuten die Severus in Mimik und Gestik verwendete, sondern auch auf selbe Weise zu antworten. Seltsam das jemand so Fremdes einem doch ähnlicher sein konnte als man sich eingestehen wollte. Woher das wohl kam?

Severus hob die Lautstärke seiner Stimme kaum an, aber benutze den Ton den er oft im Klassenzimmer verwendete um sich Gehör zu verschaffen: „Wir sind anscheinend durch eine Manipulation in einem fremden Kamin gelandet. Der Ort, an dem wir angekommen waren, war alles andere als Menschenfreundlich. Denn zu unserem Übel sind wir in einem Dementorennest gelandet. Nur Harrys Portschlüssel haben wir es zu verdanken das wir nun hier sind."

Er wandte sich nun direkt an Mrs. Weasley: "Ich nehme an sie sind Mrs. Weasley?", sie nickte kurz gedankenverloren, „Haben sie Schokolade im Haus, ich denke das wird das Beste sein um uns zu helfen."

„Dementoren?" kam geflüstert über ihre Lippen. Dann faste sie sich wieder. „Gut Kinder, kommt. Alle raus hier. Harry wird sicher alles erklären, wenn er und die anderen sich erholt haben."

Damit und mit ein paar verdeutlichenden Armbewegungen scheuchte sie die anderen in die Küche zurück. Nur wenige Minuten später kam sie mit einem Tablett zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Drei Gläser mit sehr dunklem Kakao, drei Tafeln Schokolade und eine Schachtel mit Schokofröschen waren darauf.

„Hier, esst erstmal. Ich habe die anderen gebeten solange in der Küche zu warten bis ihr soweit seid."

Sie stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und verließ wieder den Raum.

Kaum dass die drei wieder unter sich waren öffnete Draco die Augen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht setzte er sich auf und hielt sich dabei Kopf und Brust.

„Aua, ich bin noch nie so unkomfortabel gereist. Aber wie ich sehe scheinen wir heil bei der Wiesel Familie angekommen zu sein. Ich frage mich echt wie wir das geschafft haben."

Doch ehe Draco weiter maulen konnte unterbrach ihn Harry:" Draco, stopp doch mal für einen Augenblick dein Geseier. Hier, iss die Schokolade, dann geht es Dir besser. Die Weasleys warten in der Küche auf uns und dann sollen wir eine Menge Fragen beantworten. Außerdem bist Du heute Abend die größte Überraschung. Ich glaube nicht das die anderen Dich erkannt haben, als sie eben hier waren."

Wenige Augenblicke später kamen die Neuankömmlinge in die gemütliche Fuchsbauküche. Harry ging voran gefolgt von Severus und zuletzt Draco. Als schließlich alle drei nebeneinander in der Küche standen herrschte wieder dass selbe Staunen und die gleiche Stille wie zuvor im Wohnzimmer. Besonders der Anblick des sehr bekannten blonden Slytherin ließ besonders Ron, Hermine und Ginny den Atem stocken.

„Harry bist Du verrückt geworden?", polterte Ron los "Was hat Malfoy hier zu suchen? Du hattest geschrieben Du würdest Freunde mitbringen und nicht diesen…diesen…"

„Ron beruhige Dich. Ja, ich hatte geschrieben dass ich Freunde mitbringe. Und ich kann Dir versichern dass ich weit davon entfernt bin den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich erkläre gleich alles. Von Anfang an; warum ich dieses Jahr nicht bei den Dursley war und warum Malfoy hier ist. Aber davor möchte ich euch noch einen ganz speziellen neuen Freund vorstellen, auch wenn ihr es nicht glaubt aber dies hier" - er deutete mit breitem Grinsen und sichtbarer Freude auf seinem Gesicht auf Severus - " ist unser Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape."

Mit einem Seitenblick zu selbigem sah Harry dass seine kleine Vorstellungsrede nur mit einer ironisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentiert wurde.

Danach begann Harry zu erzählen wie diese Sommerferien begonnen hatten. Das erneute kennen lernen von Harry und Severus. Auch wie Draco zu ihnen gekommen war, die Krankenpflege mit dem Chili- Fiebertrank bis hin zu Draco´s Entschluss sich endgültig für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Dass dies wirklich der Fall sein sollte wurde mit großer Skepsis aufgenommen. Aber um das Thema kurz zu halten erwiderte Harry nur dass sie das ganze noch mit Dumbledor besprechen werden. Außerdem sei es schon ein großer Schritt und der erst Beweis das Draco überhaupt hier war. Die Erzählung wurde immer wieder von Severus oder Draco ergänzt. Harry achtete allerdings sehr darauf bestimmte Dinge der letzten Wochen seinen Freunden gegenüber unerwähnt zu lassen, dabei konnte spüren das Severus ihm dafür sehr dankbar war.

Harry hatte im Laufe dieses Nachmittags das unbestimmte Gefühl dass seine neu gefundene Freundschaft mit Severus etwas besonderes an sich hatte. Etwas dass anders war als bei seiner Freundschaft zu Ron. Nicht das Ron als sein bester Freund ersetzbar wäre, aber da war Etwas. Dieses Etwas würde gewiss noch so manche Überraschung für ihn bereit halten. Auch wenn er es noch nicht greifen konnte, wusste er dass es da war und er würde mit Spannung abwarten was passieren würde.

Nachdem die Erzählung geendet hatte beschloss Mrs. Weasley eine neue Raumaufteilung vorzunehmen, damit sich die Gäste endlich einrichten konnten. Draco und Severus wurden im Zimmer der Zwillinge einquartiert, da diese in der Wohnung über ihrem neu eröffneten Laden schliefen.

Als Arthur Weasley an diesem Abend mit Bill ins Haus kam flammten das Gespräch vom Mittag wieder auf. Erst als Molly Weasley alle zur Ruhe mahnte und erklärte dass nach dem Abendessen noch Zeit für Plaudereien wäre entspannten sich die Beteiligen wieder. Doch auch das Essen, oder besser gesagt der Nachtisch, blieb am Ende nicht Diskussionsfrei.

Bemerkung des Autors: Tut mir Leid das ich Euch habe warten lassen. Ich hatte eine leichte Schreibblockade. Aber ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen.

Nochmals Danke an meine Beta „Stups", was würde ich nur ohne Dich tun?

Soweit das, gehabt euch Wohl und bleibt mir gewogen bis zum nächsten Mal, Euer Phil.


	8. Geburtstagsgeschenk

Geburtstagsgeschenk

Am Ende dieses Abends war Harry unglaublich müde und sehnte sich danach Schlafen zu gehen.

Alles in allem fand er allerdings dass diesen Tag ganz gut gelungen war. Den Dementoren zu trotz war für ihn am aufregendsten gewesen zu sehen wie die Weasleys auf Severus und Draco reagierten. Er war auch besonders erstaunt über Draco gewesen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich seinen Gastgeben gegenüber angemessen zu verhalten. Bis auf Ron hatte er keinen in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt. Doch sowohl er als auch Severus hatten Draco in die Schranken gewiesen, wenn er es übertrieben hatte. Auch wenn er hinterher noch etwas in seinen imaginären Bart gebrummelt hatte. So konnten sogar Mr. und Mrs Weasley erkennen dass er doch ein Sohn aus „gutem Hause" war. Manchmal empörte sich Ron regelrecht weil Sie von Draco´s höflicher Art recht angetan waren. Doch auch diese Unruhe konnte schnell beigelegt werden.

Harry rollte sich also auf seinem Bett, in dem Zimmer das er wie immer mit Ron teilte, zusammen. Sein Schlaf kam schnell und war anfänglich Traumlos. Doch schon bald suchten ihn Alpträume heim. Träume von dichtem Nebel, Dementoren, einem grünen Lichtblitz, die Stimme seiner Mutter in ihrem letzten Momenten. Dann wieder Nebel, ein Friedhof, Cederic´s Tod und Voldemort. Viele solcher Erinnerungen durchzuckten seinen Geist und ließen ihn seinen Körper unruhig im Bett herumwerfen. In seinen Träumen hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl dass er von weißer, blendender Kälte umgeben sei. Beinahe frei schwebend, fern von festem Untergrund.

Weiterhin war sein Körper in Bewegung zusammen mit seinem Geist. Jedes Aufwühlen seiner schlechten Träume zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner Haltung. Manche seiner Liegepositionen sahen sehr ungesund aus. Wenn er nicht so dünn gewesen wäre hätten sich seine Muskeln und Knochen spätestens nach dem Aufwachen ernsthaft beschwert.

Dann, aber, als er sich wieder in diesem unangenehmen Weiß befand näherte sich ihm eine dunkle Gestalt. Instinktiv wusste er dass er sich vor dieser Dunkelheit nicht fürchten musste. Im Gegenteil, dieses Dunkel war warm und geerdet. Er konnte sogar einen schwachen Duft von Kräutern, Rauch und etwas eher undefinierbar Blumigem ausmachen. Nach kurzer Zeit könnte er sich gänzlich in das wohltuende Schwarz fallen lassen und seine Alpträume waren für den Rest der Nacht gebannt.

Keiner der zwei hatte etwas bemerkt, weder Harry, dessen Schlaf sich nun komplett von dem von vor einer halben Stunde unterschied, noch Ron, der sowieso schlief wie ein Stein, wenn man über das infernale Schnarchen hinweg sieht. Die Tür zu dem Raum schloss sich genauso geräuschlos wie sie geöffnet wurde. Nur wenn man genau darauf achtete wären die Schritte auf den Dielen zu hören gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry gut ausgeschlafen. Als er sich aufsetzte und seine Brille wieder auf die Nase gesetzt hatte bemerkt er dass Ron bereits aufgestanden war. Er sah auf die Uhr neben Ron´s Bett: 7:12. Irgendetwas sehr seltsames musste vor sich gehen, sonst würde Ron nicht einmal zu so einer so frühen Stunde aufwachen geschweige denn aufstehen, selbst wenn eine Herde Hippogreife durch sein Zimmer trampeln würde.

Harry stand auf. Gerade als er auf den Flur hinaus trat lief er in jemanden hinein.

"Pass doch auf wo Du hingehst! Ach, Du bist es. Was machst Du denn so früh schon? Wach geworden?"

„Oh, Draco, das gleiche wollte ich Dich eben auch fragen. Du weist doch ich bin Frühaufsteher."

„Ja, Stimmt ja, man du bist echt wie Severus. Ich verstehe nicht wie der nur immer so früh wach sein kann. Selbst wenn er frei hat. Und ich bin nur so früh auf um ungestört das Bad zu benutzen. Mache ich in Hogwarts auch so - ist auch nötig bei den ganzen Leuten."

„Gut", sagte Harry „Ich geh dann mal runter, vielleicht ist ja sonst noch jemand wach. Wir sehen uns dann."

Als er in der Küche ankam wurde er von einer Kakophonie aus Geburtstagsgrüßen -und- wünschen übermannt. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Ron und Hermine standen alle um den Esstisch herum und begrüßten Harry freudig. Der Frühstückstisch war bereits gedeckt und alle warteten nur noch darauf dass sie mit dem Geburtstagsfeierfrühstück beginnen konnten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich. Fast alle wollten dass Harry erst einmal seine Geschenke öffnete, aber er war sehr hungrig und wollte sie sich lieber mit vollem Magen vornehmen. Auch wenn es ihm ein bisschen Leid tat dass er nicht auch noch auf Severus und -notwendiger Weise- auf Draco warten konnte bis das Frühstück begann. Aber ihm war klar das er eh von mindestens vier bis fünf Leuten überstimmt werden würde.

Doch lange musste er nicht warten. Severus kam mit noch feuchten und ein wenig verwuschelten Haaren die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Nur kurze Zeit später kam auch Draco.

Harry hätte sich den Morgen seines 16. Geburtstages kaum besser vorstellen können. Mit den Weasley war ihm wirklich ein Glück beschienen, welches er fast nicht zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Munteres Geplapper und Gerede, vor allem über belanglose Dinge, machten dieses Frühstück zusammen mit den Köstlichkeiten, die Mrs. Weasley wieder gezaubert hatte, zu Harrys erstem Geschenk. Mehr hätte er sich beinahe nicht wünschen wollen, außer das dieses Bild erhalten bleibt ohne den Hintergrund eines Krieges, der schon auf der Schwelle stand.

Obwohl Draco sich unerwartet ruhig verhielt konnte Harry doch erkennen dass etwas den blonden Jungen zu beschäftigen schien. Auch Severus war in Gedanken, doch schienen diese nicht ganz so düster zu sein wie die von Draco. Nur in manchem Moment etwas verloren. Selbst wenn diese Momente nur wenige Sekunden dauerten konnte Harry ein wenig erahnen was sich dahinter verbarg.

Der Vormittag verlief sehr ereignisreich. Voller Begeisterung packte Harry nach dem Frühstück seine Geschenke aus. Danach wurde er geradezu gedrängt sich endlich anzuziehen damit sie gemeinsam Quiddicht spielen konnten.

Bis zum Mittag hatte besonders Mrs. Weasley viel damit zu tun nicht nur alles weitere für Mittag-, Nachmittag- und Abendessen vorzubereiten, sondern auch eine Horde Teenager im Zaum zu halten. Zu ihrer Freude und Überraschung half ihr Severus dabei, speziell wenn es um Harry und Draco ging. Im Stillen dachte sie sogar dass dieser verjüngte Severus einen guten Einfluss auf Harry hatte. Es tat ihm gut dass sie endlich miteinander auskamen. Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie, ist es für beide gut.

Dem Vormittag schloss sich ein nicht wenig reger Mittag und früher Nachmittag an. Ein Bedürfnis nach einer kurzen Pause erfasste viele. Bevor die Feier am Abend ihren Höhepunkt erreichen sollte, wobei Fred und George etwas dafür geplant hatten, wurde so ziemlich einstimmig beschlossen Siesta zu halten.

Da sich Ron für ein Nickerchen zurückzog, nachdem er sich beim Mittagessen wieder übernommen hatte, beschloss Harry allein einen Spaziergang zu machen. Doch weit kam er nicht. Er setzte sich auf dem nahen Hügel unter einen Baum und lies seine Gedanken schweifen. Recht schnell kamen ihm die Dementoren wieder in den Sinn. Das er sie nicht zurück schlagen konnte, dass er seinen Freund und seinen Klassenkameraden nicht schützen konnte. Wenn er doch nur stärker wäre. Wie sollte er Voldemort besiegen, wenn er nicht einmal das konnte. Und auch wenn sie kaum darüber gesprochen hatten wüsste er gern wer sie zu diesem fremden Kamin umgeleitet hatte.

„Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Im Moment bringt das nicht viel."

Die Stimme erklang ganz dicht hinter ihm.

„Severus? Woher willst du wissen woran ich denke?"

„Ich bin ein geborener Legimentiker, schon vergessen? Aber mal davon abgesehen brauche ich nicht deine Gedanken zu lesen um zu erkennen was in dir vorgeht:"

„Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?" fragte Harry.

„Nun eigentlich nicht. Für die anderen bist du fast nicht lesbar. Doch irgendwie fällt es mir leicht. Aber wie dem auch sei. Du musst dir nicht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen wie wir zu diesem Kamin gelangt sind. Das finden wir noch früh genug heraus."

„Aber es geht mir nicht allein um den Kamin. Ich komme mir so schwach vor. Ich konnte euch nicht beschützen. Ich bin zusammengebrochen, kurz bevor uns der Portschlüssel weggebracht hat. Wie soll ich mein Schicksal annehmen und allem was noch kommen mag entgegentreten, wenn mir nicht einmal das gelingt? Ich will nicht dass noch jemand wegen mir in Gefahr gerät oder sich sogar für mich opfert. Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben!"

Für ein paar Sekunden schwiegen beide, aber Harrys Anspannung war unübersehbar.

Severus merkte dass Harry dabei war sich stärker darüber aufzuregen als jetzt gut für ihn war. Heute sollte er sich nicht um so etwas Gedanken machen. Aber er verstand seine Situation. Mit einem Mal kam ihm eine Idee. Er legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter. Durch diese Geste schaffte er es den Jungen wieder zu beruhigen.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Da war wieder dieser Geruch, der ihm so bekannt vor kam; dieses leicht Blumige, die Kräuter und der Rauch.

"Harry ich habe zwar kein Geschenk für Dich gehabt, aber ich habe vielleicht etwas was dir helfen könnte. Hör es Dir erstmal an und entscheide dann. Solltest du es akzeptieren, dann sieh es als mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an Dich an."

Harry schob bei Severus´ Worten die letzten Gedanken bei Seite und war gespannt was da kommen würde.

„Also, es geht um einen Zauber der einem erlaubt seine magischen Kräfte mit denen einer anderen Person zu teilen oder die eigenen zu verstärken. Also würde alles auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Natürlich ist dieser Zauber nicht einfach. Man braucht auch einen Zaubertrank dazu und man muss sein Blut mit dem der gewählten Person mischen. Diese Verbindung hält außerdem ein Leben lang. Man sollte demnach nicht nur gut wählen, sondern auch jedes Für und Wieder genau abwägen."

„Meinst Du Ron wäre dafür ein guter Partner? Schließlich ist er mein bester Freund…Die Frage ist ob Ron dass überhaupt mit machen würde…. Aber irgendwie denke ich nicht dass es mit ihm 100% passen wird. Oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Nun, es muss nicht unbedingt ich sein," sagte Severus und zog seinen Arm wieder zurück.

„Hauptsache, es ist eine Person der Du vertraust und mit der Du dich verbunden fühlst. Und denk daran dass es auf beiden Seiten so sein sollte."

„Du.. Du willst doch nicht etwa… ähm… anbieten Deine Magie mit meiner zu verbinden oder?"

„So wie du von Weasley gesprochen hast klang dass schon fast Slytherin von Dir."

Beide drehten sich verwundert um, hinter ihnen stand Draco.

" Dass was ihr zwei da zu planen versucht klingt gut, aber ihr könnt vergessen dass ihr diesen Stunt allein macht. Ich bin mit dabei. Schließlich bin ich, jetzt da ich drauf und dran bin nicht nur dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zu kehren sondern auch meiner Familie, genauso mit einem Bein im Grab wie ihr. Wenn Wir, ja ich meine Wir, diese Sache lebend überstehen wollen, müssen wir das zu dritt machen!"


	9. Der Plan

Draco wurde von zwei weit aufgerissenen Augenpaaren angestarrt.

Harry öffnete schon den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er schloss ihn sogleich wieder weil einfach nichts heraus kommen wollte.

Auch Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Sprache wieder zu finden.

„Jetzt glotzt nicht so", sagte Draco. „Ihr seht beide aus als hätte man euch eben erklärt dass die Welt eine Scheibe ist und auf dem Rücken von vier Elefanten, die auf einer Sternenschildkröte stehen, durchs All gegondelt wird. Jetzt reißt Euch mal zusammen. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte mich Sankt Potter hier mit seinem Heldenkomplex angesteckt. Aber letztlich ist das für mich - besser gesagt für uns - dass einzig denkbare."

„Draco, ich muss sagen: ich bin beeindruckt. Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht. Alles in allem sind drei besser als zwei. Keiner zu viel und keiner zu wenig. Wird nicht schon in der Geschichte und in Fiktion viel über geeinte Dreiheit gesprochen?" antwortete Severus.  
>Er wusste wie viel Überwindung es Draco gekostet hatte das zu sagen. Er hatte sich in dem Jungen nicht getäuscht. Draco besaß mehr Kraft als ihm eigentlich klar war.<p>

Noch immer perplex war nun auch Harry wieder in der Lage einen Gedanken zu formulieren.

„Gib mir bitte mal eine Minute, ich muss sich das Ganze erstmal setzten lassen. Ich glaube dass ich noch etwas neben mir stehe, wegen dem was du gesagt hast…. Bevor ich sage was ich darüber denke würde ich gerne wissen was Du noch über den Zauber weist Severus."

„Also gut. Am besten Du setzt dich mit her Draco."

Dieser nahm der Aufforderung folgend Platz.

„Nun, es handelt sich um einen Zauber den der Deutsche Magier Agrippa von Nettesheym im Jahr 1522 entwickelt hat. Der Zaubertrank ist recht einfach zu brauen. In jeder Standartausstattung für den Zaubertrankuntericht der Viertklässler finden sich alle Zutaten die man braucht. Die Zubereitung ist ebenfalls recht simpel. Der Spruch hingegen ist eine etwas längere Formel. Die ich euch leider nicht genau nennen kann, aber ich denke sie lässt sich leicht herausfinden. Dann kommen allerdings noch zwei weitere Faktoren dazu. Zum einen wäre da das Vermischen des Blutes, zum anderen, denke ich, kann es bei der Durchführung möglicherweise zu Komplikationen kommen, denn es dürfen mindestens 40 Stunden vor Einnahme dieses Trankes keine weiteren Tränke eingenommen werden. Auch dürfen die betreffenden Personen in keinster Weise verzaubert sein. Jeder Zauber, jeder Trank und alles was magisch möglich ist wird durch diesen Zauber neutralisiert um eine saubere, einwandfreie Verbindung zu schaffen. Nichts darf das trüben, sonst funktioniert es nicht richtig. Ein Grund dafür warum der Trank entwickelt wurde..."

„Aber, würde das nicht auch bedeuten dass Du sofort wieder in dein altes Selbst verwandelt wirst?, fragte Harry.

„Ja, das wird wohl der Fall sein. Aber da Wir ja noch nicht wissen wann wir den Zauber durchführen, kann es genau so gut sein das ich mich bis dahin schon zurück verwandelte habe."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis es soweit ist." Sagte Draco. „Dann habe ich wenigstens meinen Paten vollständig zurück. Wenigstens ein wenig Familie, die mir bleibt."

„Wie meinst Du dass?", wollte Harry wissen.

Draco verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Meine Familie ging mir bisher über alles. Sie ist mir das wichtigste. Doch dieser Krieg zwingt mich andere Prioritäten zu setzten, also bin ich froh dass ich wenigstens als Familie noch meinem Paten habe. Besser als niemanden mehr."

Darauf hin schwieg Harry. Eine solche Aussage hätte er Draco niemals zugetraut. Er konnte gewissermaßen nachfühlen wie es ihm dabei gehen musste. Bei Sirius war es ebenso. Er war der letzte Teil seiner Familie. Nur Sirius war nicht mehr da…

„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt dass Du das so siehst, Draco. Doch eines muss ich dir zu bedenken geben. Spätestens nach dem Zauber werde nicht nur ich deine Familie sein. Vergiss nicht wir sind jetzt drei und werden auch drei bleiben. Unser Leben lang."

Nun sahen die zwei Jungen wieder Severus an.

Doch bevor noch etwas weiteres gesagt werden konnte ergriff Harry das Wort: „Also gut, dann soll es so sein. Damit gehört Draco zu uns."

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen wurden die Drei von Mr. Weasley wieder zum Haus zurück gerufen. Alle seien schon von ihrer Mittagspause zurück und man warte nur noch auf das Geburtstagskind und die anderen beiden Vermissten.

Für den Rest des Tages wurden die Gedanken über das Gespräch in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Das einzige was wichtig war, war die Feier am heutigen Tag.

Doch noch beim Abendessen verkündete Mr. Weasley etwas dass bei allen auf große Freude und Begeisterung traf. Am Montag würden sie alle die Winkelgasse besuchen.

Nach dem sich der Jubel ein wenig gelegt hatte schnatterten alle wild durcheinander.  
>Vor allem die Vorfreude auf das neue Geschäft von Fred und George hatte es ihnen angetan. Immer wieder wurde darüber gesprochen was es wohl in dem Laden gäbe. Aber jeder würde warten müssen bis Montag. Die Zwillinge konnten sie nicht mehr fragen, die waren vorsorglich zur Winkelgasse zurückgegangen um alles vorzubereiten.<p>

Als Harry an diesem Abend zu Bett ging hatte er das Gefühl dass dieser Geburtstag einfach nur wundervoll gewesen war. Obwohl es noch viel gab über dass er nachdenken musste. Doch er beschloss das er damit auch noch bis Morgen warten konnte.

Der Sonntag verlief wesentlich ruhiger.

Severus hatte sich von den Weasleys unter einem Vorwand ein Zaubertränke- Set geliehen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Erfolgreich benutzte er das Floh- Netzwerk um über die Verbindung nach Spinners-End eines seiner Bücher mit dem Accio-Zauber zu rufen. Er wagte es wegen dem Ereignis von Freitagnachmittag nicht durch den Kamin zu gehen. Nicht solange noch nicht sicher festgestellt worden war was überhaupt geschehen war und ob die Leitung wieder ohne Zwischenfall funktionieren würde.

Draco nahm sich ein Buch und zog sich in ein Versteck zurück. Er hätte sich zwar am liebsten damit amüsiert Ron auf die Palme zu bringen, welcher schlecht darauf zu sprechen war das sich sein bester Freund so gut mit ihrem früheren Feind verstand, doch auf Bitten und Drängen von Harry und Severus blieb er dabei sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Ein bisschen ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er empfand nicht mehr den Drang über Harry zu spotten, der ja einst sein Lieblingsziel gewesen ist. Es war nun eher so als würde sich seine neue positive Sicht auf Harry, sich negativ auf alle auswirken die dieses Bild störten. Eigenartig, wirklich eigenartig.

Harry blieb bei allem was er mit Ron und Hermine zu besprechen hatte kaum die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er wollte allerdings auch seinen beiden besten Freunden nichts von Severus Plan erzählen. Auch wenn es ihm helfen würde wenn sie ihm ihre Gedanken und Meinungen dazu sagten, aber das war ganz allein eine Sache zwischen ihm, Draco und Severus.

Am frühen Nachmittag trafen sich Draco, Harry und Severus wieder im Garten.

Severus hatte den Trank bereits fertig. Er gab den anderen jeweils eine kleine Phiole.

„Wie ich gesagt habe ist der Tank sehr einfach in der Herstellung, allerdings muss er noch mindestens 10-12 Stunden in der Flasche ziehen. Erst dann wirkt er richtig. Ich habe euch auch den Spruch, der dazu gesagt werden muss, aufgeschrieben. Am besten ihr tragt beides ab jetzt immer bei euch. Vielleicht in einer kleinen Tasche oder ähnlichem."

„Warum?" wollten beide wissen.

„ So genau kann ich euch das auch nicht sagen. Ich habe da nur so ein Gefühl."

Bemerkung des Autors: Hallo ihr lieben, schön das ihr wieder mit dabei wart. Ich bin wieder einmal guter Hoffnung dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat. Was denkt ihr darüber? Es tut mir auch Leid dass dieses Kapitel wieder etwas kürzer geworden ist. Aber ich will für das nächste mein Bestes geben das es länger wird. Auch die Qualität soll nicht leiden ;o)

Bis zum nächsten mal dann, bleibt mir gewogen, euer Phil.


	10. In der Winkelgasse

Severus wusste nicht mehr was er dazu sagen sollte, doch gleich darauf wurde Harry von Hermine ins Haus zurück gerufen.

Dieser Abend verlief wesentlich entspannter als die vorangegangenen. Auch bei diesem Abendessen wurde wieder geschwatzt und gelacht. Am meisten wurde über den Laden von Fred und George spekuliert, diskutiert und geschwärmt.

Auch wenn es für ihn noch seltsam und ungewohnt war, aber selbst Draco beteiligte sich rege. Severus blieb, wie es seine Art war, bei all dem etwas stiller. Er sagte nicht viel, nahm aber die Atmosphäre des Raumes und dieses familiäre Dasein mit allen Sinnen in sich auf. Manchmal verfiel er in eine Art leichten Trancezustand, besonders wenn er Harry in diesem Bild beobachtete. Seine Stimmung war dann gleich etwas melancholischer und es keimte wieder ein Gedanke in ihm auf, bei dem ein Wunsch Pate stand. Doch immer wieder schüttelte er den Gedanken für einige Zeit ab, schob ihn als Fantasiegespinst beiseite, und er sagte sich soweit er sich erinnern konnte kann so etwas nie möglich sein. Ja, soweit er sich erinnerte…

Auch Harrys Gedanken schweiften an diesem Abend gelegentlich in eine völlig andere Richtung. Wenn er wieder zu Severus sah, und ihn dabei beobachtete wie er meist aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm sah, stellte sich auch bei ihm ein Gedanke ein, den er nur erfühlen aber noch nicht formulieren konnte. Er hatte Severus in den vergangenen Wochen so gut kennen gelernt wie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren nicht.

Zuerst einen Severus der genauso Alt war wie er selbst. Da wurde eine Basis geschaffen und sie wurden Freunde - hätte er das jemals für möglich gehalten? Er stellte auch fest dass sie mehr gemeinsam hatten als er ahnen konnte.

Dann der etwas ältere Severus. Er verhielt sich immer noch wie ein Freund, aber trotzdem anders. Beschützender, aufmerksamer, er vermittelte Harry das Gefühl dass es nichts geben würde was das neu entstandene Band zwischen ihnen trennen könnte. Und auf gewisse Art und Weise wie jemand der es als natürliche Gegebenheit ansah dies zu tun.

Bei seinen Gedanken über diesen Severus fiel ihm auch wieder der seltsame Traum ein den er vor zwei Nächten hatte. Eine warme Dunkelheit, die ihn vor kaltem Weiß in Sicherheit brachte. Doch auch dieses Mal war es Harry nicht vergönnt seine Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Mrs. Weasley löste die Runde der schwatzenden Teenager auf und scheuchte alle ins Bett.

Harry diskutierte mit Ron in seinem Zimmer über den Besuch in der Winkelgasse und über die Ereignisse zu Beginn des Sommers. Doch jedes Mal wenn Ron auf Severus zu sprechen kam wollte Harry nur so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln. Er wollte nicht mit Ron darüber reden. Gerade die Sache mit Severus war ihm derartig wichtig geworden dass er beschlossen hatte dies vorläufig nur mit sich selbst auszumachen.

Die Nacht verging anfänglich traumlos für ihn. Es gab, zu Harrys großer Erleichterung, nichts was ihn in seinem Schlaf aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Doch leider blieb es nicht dabei. Das kalte, bizarre Weiß, welches ihn schon zwei Nächte zuvor heimgesucht hatte, kehrte zurück. Das leicht schmerzende Prickeln und die unwirkliche Umgebung, in der sich Harry gefangen fühlte, kam und ging um mit jedem Mal länger zu bleiben.

Severus war nicht nach Diskussionen zumute. Er musste nachdenken: über den Freitagnachmittag und besonders über die Freitagnacht.

War es dieses Gefühl gewesen, das ihn geweckt hatte und von dem seine Mutter manchmal gesprochen hatte. Diese Momente an denen sie in genau dem richtigen Augenblick einfach - wie aus heiterem Himmel - erschien, ihm etwas gutes tat (sei es auch das sie einfach nur da war) und kurz darauf wieder gegangen war. Etwas was wohl nur Mütter können…

Er fühlte sich wegen dem Grübeln doch langsam schläfrig.

Draco, der noch keinerlei Müdigkeit zeigte, bat aber darum wenigstens noch eine Partie Schach zu spielen. Am Ende wurden es drei. Aber Draco konnte sich immerhin nach der dritten Runde als stahlender Sieger in seinem Bett zusammenrollen. Auch wenn er es gewiss nicht zugeben würde, er hatte die bisherige kurze Zeit bei den Weasleys doch genossen und war gespannt wie es weiter gehen würde.

Kurz bevor er ein schlief kam ihm in den noch mal in den Sinn dass, auch wenn er durch seinen nun gewählten Weg seine Familie verlieren würde, er dennoch nicht allein wäre.

Er hätte immer noch Severus und, ja, auch Harry wäre gewiss mehr als nur ein Kampfgefährte oder Freund. Auch ohne den Verbindungszauber wären sie eine Familie.

Doch auch diese schlaftrunkene Wahrheit wollte er lieber für sich behalten.

Eher vernichtet er Voldemort eigenhändig als dass ihm dies über die Lippen käme…Nur das Lächeln auf selbigen lies etwas davon erahnen als er in einen tiefen Schlaf weg driftete.

Severus schlief zuerst ganz friedlich, dann weckte ihn ein sonderbares Gefühl. Zwar schwer zu erfassen aber dennoch bekannt. Dieses Gefühl hatte er Freitagnacht schon einmal gehabt. Er wusste was zu tun war, noch bevor er den Schlaf vollständig abgeschüttelt hatte.

Harry wurde in seinem Alptraum hin- und- her gerissen wie in einem Schneesturm, wie bei einen Wind, der von allen Seiten kam und messerscharfe Eiskristallen zerfetzten ihm jedes Stück Stoff und rissen jedes Stückchen freie Haut auf.

Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett umher, schlug um sich und zerwühlte sein gesamtes Bettzeug. Bis sich schließlich wieder die warme, wohlwollende Dunkelheit über ihn legte. Der zwar neue aber trotzdem so vertraute Duft von Kräutern und Rauch wogte zu ihm und stille Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn. Wieder konnte er den Rest der Nacht selig schlafen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte bemerkte er noch etwas verschlafen dass die Tür nur angelehnt war; hatte er sie nicht selbst geschlossen? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und tat es als Nebensächlich ab.

Das allgemeine Aufstehen und das Frühstück waren eingefasst in gespannter Vorfreude und Fröhlichkeit. Als alle bereit waren ging es via Floh- Netzwerk zum ´Tropfenden Kessel´.

Die Besorgnis wegen Freitag war nur kurz und die Reise ging schnell und problemlos.

Alle Weasleys, Hermine, Draco sowie Harry und Severus kamen gut an.

Mr. Weasley bestand darauf dass aus Sicherheitsgründen der Einkauf der Schulsachen von allen gemeinsam unternommen werden sollte. Bei Flourish& Blotts war an diesem Montagmorgen noch nicht so viel los. Doch bei 5 Teenagern benötigte der Kauf sämtlicher Bücher doch etwas mehr als eine Stunde. Sogar Severus fand etwas was seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.

Harry beobachtete ihn dabei wie er verschiedene Bücher aus den Regalen nahm. Einige legt er gleich wider zurück, in manchen Blätterte er kurz, bei vielen begnügte er sich damit nur den Auszug auf der Rückseite zu lesen. Harry wunderte es nicht das Severus auch mit zwei Büchern aus dem Geschäft ging.

´_Ja´_, dachte Harry bei sich, ´_Severus ist ein wahrer Sammler, er sammelt Wissen´._

Der Besuch bei Maddam Malkin ging wesentlich schneller. Bei fast allen wurden nur die Maße genommen und notiert. Die fertigen Roben würden direkt nach Hogwarts gesendet werden.

Nachdem also das Wichtigste eingekauft war stand allen frei die nächste Zeit nach belieben zu nutzen. Aber Mr. Weasley bestand darauf das keiner allein in der Winkelgasse umher gehen sollte. Sie sollten immer mindestens zu zweit unterwegs sein und sich zur verabredeten Zeit wieder am ´Tropfenden Kessel´ einfinden.

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt stoben die Teenager auseinander und verloren sich in den Geschäften. Das erste Ziel von allen war natürlich der Laden der Weasley Zwillinge.

Auch wenn es Severus erst zuwider war das Geschäft zu betreten, konnte er sich doch nicht der Faszination einiger sehr ausgeklügelter Objekte entziehen. Auch wenn der Anblick seiner Person zuerst auf viele Befremdlich wirkte, so wandelte sich die Stimmung im Laden nicht als er ihn betrat. Seine jüngere Erscheinung und speziell seine Kleidung, sowie die zusammengebundenen Haare, ließen kaum erkennen dass er tatsächlich Hogwarts gefürchteter Tränkemeister sein sollte.

Harry und Draco zogen auch einige Blicke auf sich. Nicht nur dass jeder für sich schon Grund genug war, sondern auch weil sie, nicht wie noch vor den Sommerferien, anscheinend freundlich, ja sogar vertraut, miteinander umgingen.

So langsam füllte sich der Laden. Hauptsächlich Kinder unterschiedlichen Alters betraten ihn und begeisterten sich für die vielen Produkte, die Fred und George erfunden hatten. Sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Eltern natürlich.

Sie waren noch gar nicht lange drinnen. Severus, Draco und Harry standen in einer Ecke vor einem der Schaufenster. Sie unterhielten sich über einige Objekte die sie gefunden hatten und kaufen wollten. Wie Harry so neben Severus stand wehte ihm ein unverwechselbarer Duft in die Nase. „Sag mal, richst Du so blumig?" fragte er an Severus gewand. „Blumig?...Ja, das ist das Shampoo mit dem ich mir zur Zeit die Haare wasche." Harry schoss bei dieser Antwort sofort ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Der seltsame Traum den er schon zweimal hatte; die warme Dunkelheit in der er geborgen wurde; Kräuter, Rauch und eine Blumige Nuance; die offene Tür von Ron´s Zimmer….

Da hörten sie plötzlich einen gewaltigen Schlag, ein Donnern und Krachen. Sie blickten aus dem Fenster die Strasse hinunter und sahen dass dicke Rauch aus ´Qualität für Quidditch´ aufstieg. Flammen züngelten aus den geborstenen Fenstern.

Wieder krachte es; jetzt hörten sie auch Menschen schreien und sahen wie die ersten aus der Richtung des Lärmes davon liefen. Nun sahen sie einen der Gründe für den Aufruhr. Todesser hatten die Winkelgasse angegriffen.

Kaum hatten sie den ersten schwarz Maskierten gesehen stürmten Harry, Severus und Draco aus dem ´W.W.W.´ auf die Straße. Sie hielten sich so gut es ging versteckt, indem sie sich in eine kleine Seitengasse flüchteten.

Jetzt erschienen auch schon die ersten Auroren und versuchten im Kampf gegen die Todesser die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Abermals wurde ein Geschäft angegriffen. Dieses Mal traf ein Fluch eine Hauswand so stark das Teile der Steinmauer umher geschleudert wurden. Eines der Häuser stand in Flammen. Überall liefen Menschen umher und versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Alle Leute egal welchen Alters liefen soweit wie möglich von dem Kampfgeschehen davon.

Der Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel war versperrt. Die Todesser hatten eine magische Barrikade errichtet so das niemand ohne Dunkles Mal hindurch konnte. Am anderen Ende hingegen kamen nun auch noch Todesser aus der Nocturngasse und begannen von hier aus die Geschäfte zu belagern und anzugreifen. Ein besonderes Ziel waren die oberen Räume der Gringotts- Bank.

In vielen der Häuser bildeten sich derweil Schlangen vor den Kaminen durch all die Menschen, die sich mit Hilfe des Floh- Netzwerks in Sicherheit bringen wollten. Ein unbeschreiblicher Lärm wallte auf. Schreiende Kinder, Eltern, die ihre Familien zusammen halten wollten, riefen durcheinander. Alle anderen, die sich bei jedem Krachen oder sonstigen lauten Geräuschen derart erschreckten hatten, stießen einen Schrei der Angst und des Entsetzens aus.


	11. Ich bin du, du bist ich

Während dessen musste Severus den beiden Jungen an seiner Seite den ernst der Lage noch einmal klar machen. Einerseits musste er Harry davon abhalten sich Lebensmüde ins Gefecht zu stürzen und andererseits konnte er nicht zulassen das sich Draco durch die Seitengasse in der sie waren davon stahl. Egal wie, sie mussten zusammen bleiben.

„Hört mir zu Jungs, wir können nicht einfach da raus stürmen und mitkämpfen. Auch wenn Du das gerne tun würdest Harry. Auch davon laufen bringt uns nichts Draco. Das beste was wir machen können ist zu versuchen den Auroren Rückendeckung zu gebe. Wir müssen versuchen nicht gesehen zu werden."

„Aber wie soll das denn gehen?" fragte Harry. „Wie sollen wir Rückendeckung geben ohne gesehen zu werden? Wir können ihnen nicht helfen ohne uns direkt in den Kampf mit ein zu mischen."

Draco, dem es ganz recht war das sie nicht gesehen werden sollten, hatte eine Idee:

"Hört mal, unsere Möglichkeiten sind eh begrenzt. Es sind immer noch Ferien und ich weiß nicht ob wir noch einmal mit der Ausrede dass es sich um eine Notlage handelt davon kommen wenn Harry und ich jetzt zaubern. Aber mir ist da etwas eingefallen wie wir dennoch helfen können."

Harry sah ihn mit erstaunen an. Er war gespannt was kommen würde.

„Also," ,sagte Draco, „wir sind hier an einer Strategisch wichtigen Stelle. Es ist wie beim Schachspiel. Wir müssen versuchen die Auroren zu schützen und den Teamführer der Todesser außer Gefecht setzen. Severus kannst Du uns zu dem Seiteneingang an dem Haus da drüben apparieren? Dort gibt es sicher die Möglichkeit sich den Zauberstab von jemand anderem…ähmm.. auszuleihen. Diese Gasse hier und dieser Seiteneingang geben uns die Voraussetzungen ohne gesehen zu werden in das Geschehen einzugreifen."

Noch bevor Severus darauf antworten konnte viel Harry ein: " Das ist brilliant. Ich wäre nie darauf gekommen. Was meinst Du Severus?"

Ein wenig war ihm die Sache unangenehm. Er musste doch schließlich dafür Sorge tragen dass den Jungs nichts geschieht. Sie ohne ihn da rüber zu schicken war viel zu leichtsinnig. Aber angesichts der Situation wohl unumgänglich. Draco hatte mit seiner Ausführung recht. Der Platz war ideal um auf die gewünschte Weise etwas gegen die Feinde zu tun.

„Na gut. Aber ihr zwei müsst aufeinander acht geben. Ihr trennt euch auf gar keinen Fall. Wenn es zu brenzlich wird seht zu das ihr wegkommt!"

Damit nahm er beide am Arm und apparierte an die von Draco vorgeschlagene Stelle.

Sie lösten sich nach dem Ankommen gerade voneinander da schlug ein quergeschlagener Zauber gegen die Ecke des Hauses bei dem sie standen. Brocken von Gestein vielen umher und jede Menge Staub und Ruß von dem Dach, was nun brannte, rieselte auf Sie.

In diesem Teil der Straße war der Lärm noch größer.

Die Worte, die Severus zu ihnen sagte, konnten Harry und Draco kaum verstehen: „Ich sorge dafür das ihr einen Zauberstab zum benutzen bekommt. Ihr könnt mir mittels des „Liberum Dicere„- Zaubers sagen worauf ich achten muss. Die Dinge die nur ihr sehen könnt."

Und damit war er auch schon wieder weg, ein wenig weiter die Strasse runter, in die Seitengasse wo sie eben noch zu dritt gestanden hatten.

Die Schlacht in der Winkelgasse ging weiter.

Ein paar mal mussten sich Draco und Harry vor umher fliegenden Trümmern wegducken oder sich wieder „unsichtbar" machen, wenn einer der Todesser an ihrem Versteck vorbei lief. Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichte Draco der zugesagte Zauberstab. Er sprach schnell „Liberum Dicere" und konnte so mit Severus reden wie es die Muggel mit Hilfe eines Headsets tun würden.

Immer wieder schaffte es Severus auch dank Draco´s Anweisungen einige der Auroren aus gefährlichen Situationen zu befreien. Doch auf beiden Seiten schaffte dass gleichermaßen Verwirrung, was für die Auroren Seite auch schon hätte schief ausgehen können.

Für Harry dauerte das ganze schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, selbst wenn seit Beginn nur etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein mag.

Doch nun konnte Draco Ihn sehen. Er wusste genau wer er war. Einer der Todesser, der in langen, eiligen Schritten von der Nocturngasse herunter lief, trug eine Maske die sich zwar nur in Details doch ausreichend genug von den anderen unterschied. Dies war der Anführer der beiden Teams. Dieses mal allerdings handelte Draco impulsiv. Statt Severus die genaue Position des sich nach unten bewegenden Todessers durch zugeben griff er ihn an.

Der Zauber prallte ab.

Draco versuchte es weiter doch jeder seiner Zauber verfehlte seine Wirkung. Es war nicht das er ihn nicht getroffen hatte, doch der Todesser wehrte jeden der Sprüche als zu schwach ab.

Schließlich als er nah genug war drehte er von seinem eigentlichen Ziel ab und ging direkt auf Draco und Harry zu. Er streckte schon die Hand aus, den Zauberstab auf die beiden in ihrem nun preisgegebenen Versteck gerichtet. „Crucio" kam es nur von der maskierten Gestalt.

Doch statt das Draco der Fluch erwischte wand sich Harry nun vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Draco konnte in jener Sekunde gar nicht sagen ob Harry das eigentliche Ziel war oder ob er ihn schützen wollte. Leider wusste sich Draco nicht mehr zu helfen. Er konnte angesichts seines leidenden Freundes nicht mehr klar denken. Dieses Gefühl war auch neu für ihn und erschwerte es umso mehr. Draco hörte Severus Stimme in seinem Ohr. Er fragte immer wieder was los sei und ob alles in Ordnung ist. Nur auf Antwort wartete Severus vergeblich.

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Severus apparierte zu dem Seiteneingang des Hauses zu dem er Harry und Draco zuvor gebracht hatte. Obwohl er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt war die erste Handlung gegen den Todesser ein Schlag dort hin wo Severus das Ohr des Todessers vermutete. Der zweite Schlag folgte kurz darauf. (Man sollte später feststellen das die Nase des Todessers trotz Maske gebrochen worden war). Als Drittes benutzte er den „Ganzkörperklammer- Zauber".

Diesen Todesser hatten sie besiegt.

Harry hatte sich nach dem Crucio wieder aufgerichtet. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit." sagte er.

„Zeit? Wofür?" Draco war verwirrt.

„Auch wenn mir der Moment nicht gefällt, aber ich glaube Harry hat recht." gab Severus zurück. „Aber so wie es aussieht haben wir drei nicht mehr genug Kraft und Möglichkeiten um so weiter zu kämpfen."

Nun hatte auch Draco verstanden.

Severus beugte sich runter und zog sein linkes Hosenbein weit genug hoch um den Unterschenkel bis zum Knie frei zu legen. Mit zwei Lederriemen befestigt fand sich da ein kleiner dünner Dolch in einer Lederscheide. Er zog den Dolch heraus.

Die Jungs hingegen suchten in ihrer Kleidung nach den Phiolen. Sie tranken alle Zeitgleich den Trank. Dann begann Severus mit dem Dolch jeweils einen Schnitt in je eine Handfläche zu machen. Er gab den Dolch an Harry und dieser dann an Draco weiter. So hatte jeder an jeder Hand einen Schnitt. Sie fassten sich bei den Händen. Nacheinander, bis der Kreis geschlossen war. Sobald sich zwei Hände berührten sagten die zwei sich neu berührenden „Mein Blut, Dein Blut - Unser Blut" Sowie sie im ihre ununterbrochene Verbindung hergestellt hatten, sahen sie kurz einander an und sprachen die Magische Formel welche die Verbindung besiegeln sollte. Mit allen Vor- und- Nachteilen die daraus resultieren sollten.

„Ego tu sum , tu est ego, unius animi sumus."*

Mit einem mal stand die Welt still. Eine Welle, wie eine umherwehende Herzenswärme breitete sich ringförmig über die gesamte Stadt aus. Jeder Todesser wurde zu Boden geworfen. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Jeder der verwundet war wurde von den schlimmsten Blessuren geheilt. Alle Brände gingen aus und Hauswände, Fenster und Türen reparierten sich selbst. Erleichterung verbreitete sich augenblicklich und jeden, mit Ausnahme der Todesser, erfüllte ein tiefes, warmes Glück.

Severus verwandelte sich zurück. Dieses mal verlief die Umwandlung deutlich schneller. Da sein Körper schon ausgewachsen war verspürte er keine Schmerzen. Dafür war sein seelischer Schmerz umso größer. Besonders die Erinnerungen der vergangenen fünf Jahre, die zu ihm zurückkehrten, erfüllten ihn mit Bitterkeit. Nur das diese Bitterkeit anders war als die der vergangenen fünf, ja sogar 15-17 Jahre. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an Harry Potter. Den Jungen dem er so viel Hass und Verachtung entgegen brachte. Jedes mal diese Wut über ein Kind dass so früh schon so arrogant war. Ein Kind, das ihn an log und immerzu Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Ein Kind dass das Ebenbild seines Vaters war. Genau dieser Fakt war es der es Severus in erster Linie nicht erlaubte hatte den Jungen so zu sehen wie er war. Die Erinnerungen und Gefühle quälten ihn in den ersten Sekunden seiner Verwandlung. In den Sekunden danach änderte sich aber seine Sichtweise.

Denn auch wenn es nur ein Monat gewesen war, dieser eine Monat, den er mit Harry ohne Vorurteile und negative Gedanken und Gefühle verbracht hatte, hatten ihn ihm einen Wandel vollzogen. Alles was er bisher über den Jungen geglaubt und was er für ihn empfunden hatte war völlig Substanz los geworden. Treffender gesagt hatte sich vieles ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Das war es woran Severus sich fest hielt. Er wollte nicht mehr so kalt und verbittert sein wie er es gewesen ist. Er wollte nun die Chance nutzen sein „altes" Ich, welches er nun wieder vollständig war, mit dem „neuen" Ich, der vergangen vier Wochen, zu verbinden und so wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

All das geschah in nur wenigen Minuten. Doch jeder der später noch darüber sprach und an diesen Tag - an diesen Moment - dachte beschrieb es als hätte es Stunden angehalten.

Dann, drehte sich die Welt weiter.

Draco musste sich als erster wieder der Realität widmen, da Harry ihm in die Arme fiel. Sein Körper schüttelte sich leicht und Draco hatte Mühe ihn zu halten. Während er versuchte Harry so gegen seinen Körper zu lehnen dass er sich leichter halten lies rutschte Harry´s Brille von der Nase.

Der leicht unbeholfene Schritt den Severus auf Draco zu machte um ihm mit Harry zu helfen war das Ende der Brille. Das Glas, der Rahmen und der Bügel gingen dabei zu Bruch. Mit ein paar Handgriffen gelang es Severus und Draco Harry wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihn mit dem Kopf in Severus Schoß zu legen. Severus nutzte die Zeit und setzte sich auch, um sich und seine alten und neuen Gedanken wieder in eine richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen.

Erst als Draco ihn leise ansprach und er seinen verwunderten Blick sah musste er sich auch wieder der Außenwelt stellen. Nun entdeckte er auch was Draco so verwirrte und wohl auch entsetzte, denn ihm erging es genau so. Harry hatte sich auch verändert.


	12. Warum?

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Er konnte kaum begreifen was er da sah.

„Severus, was ist mit ihm passiert? Er sieht aus…er sieht aus…."

"Ich sehe es Draco!" sagte er etwas barscher als er wollte. „Er sieht fast aus wie ich"

Harry war ein Stück gewachsen. Sein schwarzes Haar war nicht mehr kurz und zerzaust sondern lang und glatt geworden. Ohne seine Brille war auch sein Gesicht dem des Tränkemeisters ähnlicher. Die selben markanten Gesichtszüge, teilweise etwas weicher. Nur die Nase, welche Severus Gesicht besonders viel Charakter verlieh, blieb so wie sie bekannt war.

„Kein Wort darüber, Verstanden!" zischte Severus.

Dann öffnete Harry die Augen. Aus reiner Gewohnheit versuchte er neben sich zu greifen um seine Brille aufzunehmen. Er fand sie nicht und wollte sich aufsetzten um sie zu suchen. Er hatte es noch nicht ganz in den aufrechten Sitz geschafft, da merkte er schon dass irgendetwas anders war als es eigentlich sein sollte. Noch ehe er sich überhaupt zu Severus und Draco umdrehte, stellte er fest dass er alles um sich herum genau erkennen konnte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr ob es sich um weiter entfernte Dinge oder nahe handelte. Alles war Glasklar, auch ohne Brille. Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf. Doch was er sah ließ ihn in seinem Begehren die anderen zu fragen was geschehen sei inne halten.

„Severus, Du bist wieder normal….Ich meine im selben Alter wie vor Ferienbeginn."

Severus biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte jetzt nichts dazu sagen, er musste handeln. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Die einzige Person, die jetzt vielleicht etwas mehr Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen konnte, war Albus Dumbledor. Statt auf Harry Kommentar einzugehen fragte er die Jungs ob sie sich soweit fit genug fühlten um mit ihm zu apparieren. Sie würden jetzt sofort nach Hogsmeade reisen.

„Sofort? Aber was ist mit den Weasleys? Mit Ron und Hermine? Ich muss doch erst sehen wie es ihnen geht. Vielleicht brauchen Sie unsere Hilfe." fiel Harry daraufhin ein.

Draco schwieg. Er ahnte dass Harry, bei diesem Schwall an Ereignissen, die heute auf einmal geschehen waren, noch nicht aufgefallen war dass er sich verändert hatte. So gut wie er Severus kannte wusste er dass er es nicht gutheißen würde wen Draco auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren würde, solange er sich der Sache nicht selbst angenommen hatte.

„Harry es tut mir Leid, aber dafür bleibt keine Zeit. Schon allein wegen unserer Verbindung müssen wir mit Dumbledore sprechen. Mir ist eben etwas in den Sinn gekommen was ich noch nicht bedacht hatte. Ich schicke einen Patronus zu den Weasleys um nach dem Stand der Dinge zu fragen und um Bescheid zu geben dass wir schon weg sind. Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Sobald wir das erledigt haben kehren wir zurück."

Damit gab sich Harry geschlagen. Er nickte kurz und ergriff den Arm, der ihm von Severus schon hingehalten wurde. Tat es ihm gleich und kaum eine Sekunde später verschwanden sie aus der Nebengasse.

Ein leises „Popp" erklang als die drei neben dem Ortseingansschild von Hogsmeade erschienen.

Severus beschwor sofort zwei Patroni nacheinander, beiden gab er eine Nachricht mit. Der eine verschwand Richtung Süden, nach London, der andere Richtung Nordwesten.

Sie machten sich auf zu den „Drei Besen".

Harry hatte während des Laufens bemerkt dass seine Haar ungewöhnlich lang geworden war, schob diese Tatsache aber auf den Verbindungszauber und widmete sich anderen Gedanken.

Während die von Severus nur um eines kreisten. _´Warum? Warum nur? Wie kann es sein das er auf einmal aussieht wie ich? Das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein. Und wenn es an dem Zauber liegt? Unsinn, dann müsste ja jeder von uns Merkmale eines anderen aufweisen und soweit ich weiß haben sich weder Draco noch ich verändert…. Hoffentlich weiß er weiter…´ _

Dort angekommen bestellte er für sich und die Jungs erst einmal drei Butterbier und etwas zu essen. Egal was noch bevor steht, dachte er sich, erst einmal sollte verdaut werden was vor gerade mal einer halben Stunde in London geschehen war.

Einmal seine guten Manieren vergessend schlang Draco sein Essen herunter wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf.

Harry hingegen aß kaum etwas.

Auch Severus konnte nur so viel zu sich nehmen wie ihm nötig erschien. Angespannt schaute er immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Nur kurze Zeit später kam die ersehnte Eule an das Fenster geflogen. Er öffnete es und nahm einen kleinen gefalteten Brief entgegen. Er las ihn und forderte Harry und Draco auf ihre Mahlzeit zu beenden.

„Wir haben eben eine Einladung nach Hogwarts erhalten. Professor Dumbledore wird uns in seinem Büro erwarten. Es ist sehr wichtig dass ihr ihm alles was heute in der Winkelgasse geschehen ist so detailgetreu wie es nur möglich ist erzählt. Es kann allerdings sein das wir vorher noch etwas anderes klären müssen, deshalb will ich dass Ihr zwei mich zuerst allein mit dem Direktor sprechen lasst."

Beide nickten und bereiteten sich vor zu gehen.

Schweigend liefen sie dann den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, nur Harry und Severus tauschten kurz ein paar, nur ihnen, viel sagende Blicke aus.

Severus zog sich das Haarband ab und verdoppelte es schnell mit einem kurzen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes. Er reichte eines Harry, der sich ohne zu zögern seine langen Haare zusammen band. Auch Severus, der gefallen daran gefunden hatte dass sein Haar etwas länger war und sich so auch sehr gut zusammenbinden lies, machte sich wieder einen Zopf.

Da Draco dieses Geschehen als eine Art „Außenstehender" betrachtet hatte, blieb ihm nicht viel mehr übrig als sich über das Verhalten seiner Begleiter zu wundern.

Als sie Hogwarts erreichten war es für Harry und Draco seltsam in die Große Halle zu kommen und darin keine Schüler vorzufinden. Keine Lehrer, keine Eulen und keine Geister. Nur Peeves war irgendwo in der Ferne zu hören.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging Severus nun voran um zum Büro des Direktors zu gelangen. Sie waren beim dem Wasserspeier angekommen da hielt Severus inne. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Teenagern hinter ihm um.

„Also gut, wie gesagt gehe ich kurz vor und kläre etwas. Ich rufe euch dann."

Damit wandte er sich wieder der Steinfigur zu und sagte das Passwort: „Pfefferminzeclair"

Er stieg die Stuffen hoch und verschwand aus der Sicht der zwei Jungs, die nun etwas nervöser vor der Statue standen. Auch wenn sie es eigentlich vermeiden wollten so suchten sie doch immer wieder Blickkontakt um sich gegenseitig ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren.

Severus stand vor der Bürotür und klopfte an. Er wurde gleich herein gerufen.

„Severus, mein Junge," strahlte ihn der Direktor an. „Du hast dich wie ich sehe schon zurück verwandelt. Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass es doch so schnell dazu kommen würde. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Direktor, wie es dazu kam das ich wieder mein normales Alter erreicht habe erkläre ich Ihnen gleich. Es gibt etwas wichtigeres was ich ihnen mitteilen muss."

„Möchtest Du dich nicht erst mal setzten?"

„Nein, Danke, ich bevorzuge es zu stehen, außerdem bin ich nicht allein gekommen. Um genau zu sein die beiden Personen, die ich mitgebracht habe, sind Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an, sagte allerdings nichts.

„Das ich beiden dabei habe hat einen einfachen Grund. Sie werden sicher schon von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse gehört haben. Wir drei sind zusammen mit den Weasleys dort hingegangen um Schulsachen einzukaufen. Den genauen Hergang werden ihnen nachher die zwei erzählen. Mir ist eine Nebenangelegenheit wichtig. Sie werden wenn Harry gleich hochkommt eine besondere Veränderung an ihm feststellen. Ich möchte Sie bitten diese mit keinem Wort zu erwähnen. Leider, oder besser gesagt zum Glück, hat Harry davon noch nicht all zu große Notiz genommen. Erst wenn wir die Ereignisse von London geklärt haben können wir uns dieser anderen Sache annehmen."

Der Direktor dachte kurz darüber nach und gab seine Zustimmung.

Draco und Harry kamen auf Severus´s Ruf hin in das Büro des Direktors.

In der Sekunde als er Harry durch die Tür treten sah wollte er schon auf die angekündigte Besonderheit eingehen, aber er erinnerte sich daran dass er Severus sein Wort gegeben hatte dies erst einmal unbemerkt zu lassen.

So verging fast eine Stunde in der Draco und Harry genau erläuterten was in der Winkelgasse geschehen war.

Unabhängig voneinander steigerten sich Spannung und Neugier von Severus und Dumbledore. Obwohl Dumbledores Neugier wohl um einiges größer war als es sich Severus hätte vorstellen können.

Als sie zu dem Punkt kamen an dem sie zu erklären wollten wie der Angriff auf die Winkelgasse zum erliegen kam gerieten die zwei Erzähler ins stocken.

Darauf fiel Severus wieder ein. „Ich glaube dafür muss ich etwas weiter ausholen.", sagte er. „Die Sache ist folgende: Zu Harry´s Geburtstag wollte ich ihm ein Geschenk machen….  
>Da ich nichts gefunden hatte, was ich für angemessen hielt, schlug ich ihm vor mittels eines Zaubers meine magische Kraft mit der seinen zu verbinden."<p>

„Verbinden? Wie?"

„Mit dem Zauber des Agrippa von Nettesheym. Um es kurz zu machen; es hat sich ergeben das Wir drei uns für eine Kreisverbindung entschieden haben."

Für ein paar Sekunden hielt er inne, bevor er weiter sprach: „Meine Vermutung in Bezug auf das Ende des Kampfes sieht so aus: Wir haben uns verbunden und es wurde ein weiterer Effekt ausgelöst, der die Kämpfe gestoppt hat. Ich kann mir nur nicht erklären was es war. Keine meiner Aufzeichnungen über diesen Zauber hat über etwas vergleichbares berichtet. Das einzige wovon ich wusste dass es passieren musste war die Aufhebung sämtlicher magischer Einflüsse auf eine Person. Deshalb habe ich auch beinah mein normales Alter wieder. und ein anderer Grund warum ich Sie auch sprechen wollte..."

Mit diesen Worten zog er den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und gab seinen nackten, bleichen Unterarm frei. Sein Arm war ohne jede Auffälligkeit.

„Das...das..Dunkle Mal…" stotterte Dumbledore.

„Ja, ich hatte zwar noch nicht nachgesehen, aber ich hatte geahnt dass es weg sein würde."

„Damit sind deine Tage des Spionierens vorüber" schloss der Direktor.


	13. Egal wie,aber so soll es sein

Nur Severus schien es wahr zu nehmen, denn als Dumbledore dies sagte versteifte er sich für einen Moment und das übliche Leuchten in seinen Augen verdunkelte sich. Doch so schnell die Anspannung auch gekommen war, genauso schnell verschwand sie wieder. Alles an Dumbledores Gesicht ließ wieder einmal keinen Zweifel an seiner positiven Haltung und scheinbarer Allwissenheit aufkommen. 

„Wir werden auf das Thema der aufgehobenen Zauber gleich noch mal zu sprechen kommen. Was das Ende des Kampfes angeht ist mir eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn gekommen, die wir allerdings noch überprüfen müssen."

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry und Draco um: „Habt ihr schon einmal etwas von den „Tugenden der Weisheit" gehört?"

Beide schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.

„Hmmm… Die Tugenden der Weisheit sind von den Römern überliefert. Im Frühmittelalter wurde das Wissen um die Tugenden weiter gegeben und später sogar aufgeschrieben. Doch wie es der Lauf der Zeit mit sich bringt sind viele Schriften verloren gegangen oder zerstört worden. Was man noch darüber weiß ist dass wenn die Tugenden der Weisheit zusammengeführt werden eine wunderbare und enorme Macht entsteht. Diese kann sowohl zum Guten als auch zum Bösen verwendet werden. Jeder Mensch, es ist sogar egal ob Magisch oder Muggel, kann eine dieser Tugenden besitzen. Das Zusammenführen ist der schwierige Teil… Aber, darum geht es hier nicht….Was ich meine ist das die Möglichkeit besteht das ihr drei die Tugenden der Weisheit zusammengeführt habt."

„WAS?" schallte es gleichzeitig von Harry und Draco.

„Wie kann das denn sein? Also ich sehe mich nicht als besonders Tugendhaft." sagte Draco. „Professor, was für Tugenden sind das denn eigentlich?"

„Ah, gar keine schlechte Frage Draco. Die Tugenden der Weisheit benennen sich: Wissen, Kraft und Liebe. Wie gesagt jeder kann diese Eigenschaften haben, doch nur diejenigen die weder ganz auf der Seite des Lichtes noch auf der der Dunkelheit stehen können die Verbindung eingehen. Es geht darum ein Gleichgewicht zu halten."

„Ein Gleichgewicht….hmm…ich glaube ich verstehe.", bemerkte Severus leise.

„Aber wer von uns soll denn jetzt welche dieser Tugenden besitzen. Ich meine technisch gesehen kann doch jeder von uns jede Tugend haben" fiel Harry darauf ein.

„Ah…Harry, mein Junge, das hast du richtig gesehen. Aber erinnerst Du dich was ich dir einmal gesagt habe über das was Du hast und was Voldemort fehlt?"

„Sie meinen die Fähigkeit zu lieben?"

„Ganz genau. Und da hätten wir auch schon die erste Tugend."

„Ich glaube ich verstehe. Also ist die Tugend von Draco entweder „Wissen" oder „Kraft". Aber ich denke es wird dann „Kraft" sein. Bleibt nur noch „Wissen" für Severus."

„Was das Ende des Kampfes anbelangt: meine Vermutung ist nun dass er durch das Zusammenfügen eben genannter Tugenden ausgelöst wurde. Alles was ihr beschrieben habt deutet an das die Macht, welche in den „Tugenden der Weisheit" steckt, in diesem Fall zum Guten angewendet wird. Durch den Wunsch der drei Personen wird die mitgegebene Kraft zielgerichtet. Und euer Wunsch war und ist, so glaube ich, Schutz, Heilung, Familie…ja….und vieles mehr in dieser Richtung. Ich liege doch richtig oder?"

Ein wenig überrumpelt, aber dennoch einstimmig, bejahten alle die Ausführungen Dumbledores.

„So das hätten wir ja jetzt mehr oder weniger aussortiert. Können Wir dann bitte zu dem anderen Punkt zurückkommen? Mir brennt nämlich eine andere Frage unter den Nägeln."

„Gewiss, Draco", sagte Dumbledor, der den leicht gereizten und ungeduldigen Ton in Draco´s Stimme zu ignorieren versuchte. „Wie schon gesagt über diese Vermutung muss ich noch Sicherheit erlangen. An dem Punkt werden wir ein anderes Mal weiter sprechen. Soweit das. Harry wie fühlst Du dich?"

Ganz unvermittelt lenkte Dumbledore nicht nur sein Interesse, sondern auch das der anderen beiden, auf Harry.

Dieser fand sich nun im Zentrum von drei neugierigen Augenpaaren wieder und wusste nicht was er antworten sollte.

„Na ja,…", stammelte er, „ ich denke mal soweit ganz gut. Nur habe ich alles was heute schon passiert ist noch nicht so recht verarbeitet. Doch das kommt sicher wenn ich etwas Ruhe habe…."

„Ja, nur weiter," erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Eigentlich ist da nichts weiter."

„Wie da ist nichts weiter?", platzte es aus Draco heraus. „Hast du das mit deinen Haaren etwa nicht bemerkt. Du hast sie doch extra zusammengebunden! Hast Du überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht woher das kommt?"

„Ähm.. Nein…ich dachte nur dass durch den Zauber schlicht und ergreifend meine Haare gewachsen sind."

Severus trat nun vor Harry und schaute ihn für ein paar Sekunden sehr intensiv an.

„Harry, es fällt mir nicht leicht darüber zu reden, da es Dir selbst noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich habe, bis unsere ersten Fragen mit dem Direktor erörtert wurden, bewusst davon abgesehen mit Dir darüber zu reden. Als Du in der Winkelgasse nicht sofort darauf reagiert hast dachte ich mir dass Du das was du bemerkt hattest als nicht weiter wichtig sehen würdest."

Er wandte sich an Dumbledore: "Direktor hätten sie wohl einen Spiegel zu Hand?"

Nach nur einer Minute des Suchens reichte er Severus einen Portaitspiegel. Diese gab ihm nach kurzen Zögern an Harry weiter.

Er sah sich an, dann senkte er den Spiegel und blickte zu Severus. Wieder nahm er den Spiegel hoch und sah noch einmal hinein. Harry hatte das Gefühl etwas sagen zu wollen, doch bei dem Versuch versagte ihm die Stimme. Erneut nahm er den Spiegel herunter und sah ebenfalls wieder zu Severus. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck schien sich nicht verändert zu haben.

Harry durchschaute aber das feine Mienenspiel seines Gegenübers, er ahnte das Severus genauso verunsichert war wie er und dass ihn nun genauso viele, wenn nicht sogar dieselben, Fragen durch den Geist gingen. Harry faste einen Entschluss, aber bevor es soweit war brauchte er Zeit. Seine Fragen mussten erst einmal warten. Kurzerhand warf er den Spiegel auf den nebenstehenden Sessel. Nur zwei Schritte trennten ihn von Severus. Kaum war die Distanz überwunden zog er Severus in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich hoffe es ist wahr.", sagte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

Tatsächlich fragten Dumbledore und Draco was Harry gesagt hatte. Sie fragten allerdings erst kurz nachdem Harry sich wieder von Severus gelöst hatte und aus dem Büro heraus ins Innere des Schlosses davon gerannt war…

Harry rannte die Treppe von dem Büro des Direktors herunter und folgte dem Korridor bis zum nächsten Treppenabsatz. Er entschied sich dafür den besten Ort zum Nachdenken aufzusuchen, den er sich denken konnte. Auf den Astronomieturm. Auch wenn er dieses Mal wohl nicht bis zum Außengeländer kommen konnte, wusste er dass er dort gut aufgehoben war.

Wenn Harry´s Gedanken bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch in der Winkelgasse, bei seinen Freunden und dem Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro waren, so kreisten sie jetzt nur um eines: Der Frage ob das was sein Spiegelbild ihm sagte der Wahrheit entsprach. Konnte es möglich sein? Wenn ja, wie? Wenn nein, was war dann geschehen?

Atemlos erreichte Harry die Spitze des Astronomieturms und setzte sich vor die Tür zum Klassenraum, schlang seine Arme um die Knie und legte seinen Kopf darauf ab. Jetzt musste er die Zeit nutzen um darüber nachzudenken ob sein Entschluss Sinn macht. Es war erst einmal egal aus welchem Grund auch immer er nun aussah wie eine verjüngte und leicht abgewandelte Form von Severus. Aber es war wichtig dass er so aussah! Obwohl nur ein Monat vergangen war seit er Severus neu und anders kennen gelernt hatte, so war er doch mehr geworden als nur, wie bisher, sein Zaubertränkelehrer. Zu Anfang war er ein Fremder der eine Chance verdiente, dann wurde er ein Freund und schließlich wurde er etwas was darüber hinausging. Mehr als ein Lehrer, mehr als ein Freund, Beschützer und Vertrauter. Dieser kurzen Zeit zum Trotz war Severus zur Familie geworden. Harry hatte genau darum nicht gezögert als er gefragt worden war ob er die Verbindung eingehen wollte. Die Verbindung zu Severus war für ihn zu einem Weg geworden wieder zu jemandem zu gehören. Die Tatsache dass sich sein Aussehen derartig verändert hatte störte ihn, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, weit weniger als er vermutet hätte.

_´Ich sehe wirklich aus als sei ich Severus Sohn. Kann es sein dass er in Wirklichkeit mein Vater ist? Aber wie ist das Möglich?(Na gut, als ob ich das nicht wüsste…) Wenn niemand, nicht mal er selbst, davon eine Ahnung hatte. Oder hat es doch mit dem Verbindungszauber zu tun? Aber müsste Draco sich dann nicht auch verändert haben?... Und hätte es nicht einen Hinweis darauf gegeben wenn so etwas bei diesem Zauber möglich wäre?... Sei doch mal ehrlich Harry, Du willst doch gar nicht das es „Nur an dem Zauber" liegt. Darum geht es Dir doch; genau das hast Du doch eben selbst zu ihm gesagt. „Ich hoffe das es wahr ist." Ja, ich hoffe es. Denn selbst wenn es einen Weg gäbe mir mein altes Aussehen wieder zu geben, würde ich es ablehnen. Severus hat uns doch gesagt das jeder Zauber, der auf einer Person liegt, aufgehoben wird und jeder Zaubertrank seine Wirkung verliert… Darum ist doch auch das Dunkle Mal verschwunden…Ja, bitte , so soll es sein. Die einzige Frage die noch aussteht ist: Was will er? ´_

In diesen Gedanken schwelgend saß Harry weiterhin da. Er bemerkte zuerst nicht dass sich ihm jemand näherte bis sich plötzlich Draco ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

"Du hast Dir keinen sehr bequemen Ort zum Denken ausgesucht."

„Draco! Was machst Du hier?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Dich auch fragen. Allerdings kann ich es mir schon Denken was du hier tust. Was glaubst Du wie es mir ging als ich gesehen hatte wie du dich verändert hattest. Ich konnte es auch erst nicht fassen. Und Severus genauso wenig. Ich glaube er versteht das Ganze genauso wenig wie Du oder Ich."

„Ja, Du hast recht. Ich verstehe es nicht, aber mir ist es auch egal wie es dazu gekommen ist. Oder wo auch immer die Wahrheit liegt. Mir ist nur Wichtig dass es so ist."

„Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du störst dich überhaupt nicht daran auszusehen als wärst Du kein Potter sondern ein Snape-Sprössling?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Du selbst hast doch immer wieder gesagt wie wichtig Dir die Familie ist. Mir ist das auch wichtig und…und… mit dir und Severus habe ich eine…oder?" , bei den letzten Worten wurde Harry immer leiser.

Draco sah für einen Augenblick ziemlich Ungläubig aus bei diesen Worte. Er drehe kurz seinen Kopf zu Seite und wieder zurück.

„Harry, keiner von uns kann sich im Moment erklären was mit Dir passiert ist. Doch eines weiß ich. Severus hat mich, als seinen Patensohn, immer so behandelt als wäre ich sein eigener. Nun, und dich behandelt er genauso. Er macht keine Unterschiede zwischen Dir und Mir. Von daher würde ich sagen: "Willkommen in der Familie"."

Draco schenkte ihm ein ermunterndes Lächeln und fügte hinzu: „ Hattest Du nicht auch mal gesagt dass der Sprechende Hut dich nach Slytherin schicken wollte. Nun jetzt, denke ich, wissen wir wieso."


	14. Handfestes

Handfestes

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verließen die beiden, noch etwas befangenen, Freunde den Astronomieturm.

Draco sagte Harry dass Severus in der Großen Halle auf sie warten würde. Er versicherte ihm auch dass Severus von dieser Situation genauso überrascht sei wie Harry. In diesem sehr außergewöhnlichen Fall rang sich Draco sogar zu einer Mutmaßung durch, die er sonst aus Respekt vor seinem Paten nie geäußert hätte.

"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Doch ich glaube, da Ich als einer von nur wenigen Severus auch vor seiner Verwandlung Privat erlebt habe, dass Du spätestens jetzt für Severus die Erfüllung eines Traumes geworden bist."

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. War sich aber nicht sicher was er erwidern sollte. Letztlich blieb er dabei zu schweigen. Nach dem was er von Severus erfahren hatte, als dieser wieder 16 war, wunderte Harry diese Aussage gar nicht so sehr. Aber es von Draco zu hören war schon überraschend. Das war das letzte Stück an Bestärkung das Harry noch gefehlt hatte.

Draco musste sich innerlich eingestehen, und das sogar mit Freude, dass es ihm jetzt viel leichter fiel Harry als einen Teil von sich selbst zu sehen und zu akzeptieren. Obwohl er sich in der kurzen Zeit in Spinners End nicht nur an Harry gewöhnt hatte, sondern auch seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber geändert hatte. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde doch einer der Hauptgründe für ihre Rivalitäten war einfach nur dass Harry vor knapp 6 Jahren sein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Den Grund hatte bisher er nie verstanden. Doch langsam dämmerte es ihm was eigentlich geschehen war und wie vor allem Harry sich dabei gefühlt hatte.

Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und konnten schon von weitem Severus erkennen. Dieser stand am Lehrertisch und starrte Richtung Haupteingang. Wie er so da stand rief dieses Bild unwillkürlich die Erinnerung an den Severus Snape wach, der er noch vor Ferienbeginn gewesen war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war starr und mit dem ihm eigenen Ernst behaftet. Doch wenn man genau hinsah, und dass taten Harry und Draco nun, konnte man sehen das die Bitterkeit fehlte. Etwas an seinem Ausdruck hatte sich gewandelt, auch wenn es einem nicht gleich auffiel. Da sie aus einem Seitenkorridor kamen bemerkte er sie nicht sofort. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges zu ihm gegangen waren blieb Draco stehen, legte eine Hand auf Harrys Oberarm und sagte: "Ich warte an der Tür."

Damit nickten sie sich verstehend zu und Draco ging weiter zum Haupteingang während Harry zu Severus ging.

Ein wenig überrascht schaute dieser nun zu dem Jungen, der in ihm so viele Gedanken und Gefühle aufgewirbelt hatte. Es war keine vier Stunden her seit die letzten Erinnerungen zurückgekommen waren. Doch besonders die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen fünf Jahre, speziell die an Harry, gaben ihm schwer zu Denken. Wie er dieses Kind behandelt hatte war für ihn zwar nachvollziehbar, aber aus jetziger Sicht nicht akzeptabel. Doch nun hatte er die Chance bekommen diesen Frevel wieder auszugleichen. Nicht nur weil Lily es sich gewünscht hätte, sondern weil es hier um Harry ging. Es gab keinen anderen Grund. Auch wenn es noch nicht 100% feststand dass Harry sein Kind war, was ein erfreulicher Nebeneffekt wäre, so fiel das in dieser Sache kaum ins Gewicht. Es blieb ihm jetzt nur noch zu hoffen dass Harry seine Meinung nicht geändert hatte.

Unschlüssig standen sich die beiden nun gegenüber. Augenscheinlich waren sie Vater und Sohn. Doch unabhängig von ihrem Äußerem und ihren Gefühlen standen doch viele Fragen dazwischen. Keiner von beiden wusste so recht wie oder wo sie beginnen sollten.

„Harry…" erhob Severus das Wort. „bevor wir alles andere besprechen, will ich nur noch kurz mit dir die Fakten durchgehen. Ich denke das wird uns beiden helfen. Also…", er holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprach dann weiter. „wir wissen beide dass der Zauber, der uns verbunden hat, alle Zauber auflöst hat die auf uns lagen. Darum bin ich wieder in meinem normalen Alter und habe das Dunkle Mal verloren. Das Du dich… so verändert hast kann nur bedeuten dass ein Zauber auf dir lag, der dein Äußeres verwandelt hatte. Dies muss also deine wahre Gestalt sein….Soweit das. Ich denke es gilt jetzt nur noch heraus zu finden wie - oder besser warum - es dazu gekommen ist. Sicherlich gibt es auch eine Möglichkeit dein altes Aussehen wieder herzustellen. Meine Frage an Dich ist daher: Was willst Du?"

Auch wenn es sich seltsam anhörte, Harry verstand die Frage. Er wusste das Severus verunsichert war und dass er sich deshalb erstmal an feste Fakten festhalten wollte. Harry war nun klar was er tun musste.

„Severus ich weiß das diese Sache nicht so leicht ist. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt dass wir in den vergangenen fünf Jahren, im Gegensatz zu jetzt, überhaupt nicht miteinander ausgekommen sind. Aber Mir ist dass inzwischen egal. Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen kennen gelernt. Habe vieles an Dir sehen dürfen was du sonnst niemandem zeigst. Du hast zugelassen dass ich dir so nah komme wie es bisher nur wenige konnten. Was ich will ist diese Nähe um keinen Preis wieder aufzugeben. Was das angeht spielt es für mich keine Rolle ob wir durch einen Zauber verbunden sind"

Hier musste er nun eine Pause einlegen.

„Nun; …wenn Du mein Vater bist, kannst Du dir sicher sein dass das für mich ein Geschenk ist. Denn dann wäre doch noch ein Elternteil am Leben. Ich will zwar auch wissen warum mein Aussehen verändert wurde und wer es getan hat. Aber es spielt letztlich keine große Rolle. Was für mich zählt ist einfach das Du da bist…Das unsere Verbindung, egal ob durch Blut oder Zauberei, bestehen bleibt."

Bei diesen Worten stockte Severus beinahe der Atem. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als dem Jungen vor sich lange anzusehen und seine Gesichtszüge genau zu mustern. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fand er seine Sprache wieder. Kam aber auch schnell zum Thema. Etwas dass für ihn ebenfalls Wissenswert war...

„Eines muss ich aber noch wissen: Willst Du dein altes Aussehen zurück oder..?"

„Nein!" fuhr Harry dazwischen, noch ehe Severus weiter sprechen konnte. "Ich war noch nie jemand der sich hinter einer Lüge versteckt. Und auch wenn ich mich an mein neues Spiegelbild erst gewöhnen muss, so zeigt es doch die Wahrheit. Außerdem werde ich bei allen anderen nur durch die Ähnlichkeit zu Dir auffallen und nicht mehr als Harry Potter - der Junge-der-lebt."

Mit diesen Worten schenkte er Severus ein stolzes, breites Lächeln.

Nun konnte sich auch Severus ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn es so viel Neues zu verstehen gab, viele Dinge Zeit bräuchten und trotz des Krieges, in dem sie sich befanden, verspürte Severus nur eines in diesem Moment: Glück. Ein wenig zögerlich hob Severus den Arm und zog Harry in eine innige Umarmung, die noch feste war als die von Harry im Büro des Dirktors.

Für Harry war nicht mehr als diese Geste nötig um zu genau zu verstehen was sich nun ereignete. Für ihn selbst war dies nicht nur ein glücklicher, wunderbarer Moment, für ihn war es dass was Draco vorhin über Severus gesagt hatte: die Erfüllung eines Traumes.

Für sie beide würde sich das Leben von nun an sogar offiziell ändern und das von Grund auf. Es war zwar schon an Harry´s Geburtstag klar gewesen dass sich ihre Wege unzertrennlich zusammengefügt hatten, doch nun hatten beide mehrere Möglichkeiten mit allem was neu für sie war umzugehen. Auf mehr als nur einer Ebene, mehr als nur Persönlich und Privat.

Es war nun an Severus den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er entließ Harry aus der Umarmung und berührte ihn sanft am Rücken um ihm dem Weg Richtung Hauptausgang zu weisen. „Wir können zwar noch nicht gleich auf Spurensuche gehen…."

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir müssen vorher noch Wissen was in der Winkelgasse geschehen ist. Ob jemand den wir kennen verletzt wurde.…..."

Nach eine kurzen Pause konnte Harry einen eher geflüsterten Satz von Severus hören: "Ich will nicht auch noch meinen Sohn durch diesen Krieg verlieren."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Nicht nur wegen dem was er eben, gerade so, von Severus gehört hatte, sondern weil ihm eine Eingebung kam.

„Wir müssen auch daran denken wie wichtig es ist auch Draco zu schützen. Der Todesser der uns angegriffen hatte konnte bestimmt fliehen. Wenn das der Fall ist weiß Voldemort jetzt das Draco ihm nicht treu ist. Ich erinnere mich daran dass er ihm das Dunkle Mal geben wollte. Wir haben nie erfahren wann das geschehen sollte. Und da dein Mal nun nicht mehr da ist kannst du auch nicht mehr gerufen werden. Aber du sagtest ja bereits dass du nicht mehr spionierst…Aber egal…Wichtiger ist dass wir einen Schlachtplan brauchen. Voldemort muss vernichtet werden."


	15. Wer rettet wen?

Mit erstaunen betrachtete Severus den Jungen Mann vor sich. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, aber dennoch nickte er zustimmend. „Du hast Recht. Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig." Nach diesen Worten gingen beide den restlichen Weg zu Draco weiter.

„Und?", fragte Draco, "Seid ihr euch einig?" Neugierig besah er sich dabei die zwei ihm gegenüberstehenden. „Was ist los, ihr seht ja nicht besonders zufrieden aus." Bemerkte er noch ehe Severus und Harry auf die erste Frage antworten konnten. „Ja wir sind uns einig. Aber es gibt jetzt doch wichtigeres als das." Sagte Severus. „Was denn ?" „Dich." Antwortete Harry schlicht. „Oder hast du schon vergessen was Anfang des Sommers mit dir geschehen ist. Voldemort wollte dich noch vor Ferienende zu einem Todesser machen. Das verhindert haben wir. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch zusehen das er uns nicht alle Umbringt."

„Kommt erst einmal. Wir gehen zurück zu den drei Besen. Von da aus schicken wir eine Nachricht an die Weasleys. Danach sehen wir zu das wir hier weg kommen. Wir gehen zuerst nach Hause und werden uns dann unser weiteres Vorgehen überlegen. Möglicherweise bekommen wir bald Nachricht von den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens. Je nachdem was wir erfahren können wir dann unsere Pläne erarbeiten. Kommt." Noch mit dem letzten Wort ging Severus an den Jungs vorbei und schritt eilig aus der großen Halle. Durch das Hauptportal und über die Hogwartsgründe liefen die drei nach Hogsmeade zurück. In dem Pub angekommen sandte Severus eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens. Die Botschaft war eine Melodie die er auf einer kleinen, schnell gezauberten, Flöte gespielt hatte. Mit einem beruhigten Gefühl dachte er daran das wahrscheinlich Lupin, auch unter den Ordensmitgliedern einer der wenigsten, vielleicht sogar der einzige, sein würde der die Nachricht entschlüsseln konnte. Kaum war das getan erklärte er den Jungs den weiteren Ablauf. Zuerst würde er allein nach Spinners End vorgehen. Wenn er alles überprüft hatte würde er sie nachholen. „Ich werde per Flohnetz reisen. Wenn alles klappt appariere ich zum Eberkopf, wir werden von dort aus dann über ein paar Umwege nach Hause kommen. Ich verlasse mich auf euch das ihr keine Halsbrecherischen Aktionen startet", wobei er bei diesen Worten Harry besonders ins Auge nahm. „ …und auch das ihr ihr euch, sollte irgendetwas in der Zwischenzeit passieren, nach besten Kräften unterstüzt." Nun fixierte er Draco. „Ja, Sir." Gaben Harry und Draco zeitgleich zurück. Worauf Severus nur kurz mit den Augen rollte sich umdrehte und das Pulver ins Feuer des Kamins warf. Er schritt in die grünen Flammen, blickte nochmals zu Harry und Draco und sah die zwei jungen Männer noch so lange an bis ihn der Tansportzauber des Flohpulvers wegriss.

Kaum war er angekommen und taumelte ein wenig benommen aus dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer empfing ihn auch schon ein zielsicherer, schmerzhafter schlag in die Magengrube. Nicht nur der schmerz zwang ihn in die Knie, auch die Überraschung. „Ach Severus…" erklang eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme. Worauf ein weiterer Schlag folgte. Dieses Mal sackte er noch tiefer in sich zusammen. Die Schläge und der schmerz pressten ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und er begann zu husten. „ Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten das du tatsächlich so Dumm bist nach deinem Verrat doch wieder hierher zu kommen. Wie Du weist wiederstrebt es mit zutiefst Körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden, deswegen wird mein Begleiter hier für dein Wohl sorgen. Nun, da du hier bist kann ich sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Einmal kann ich mein Versagen von vorhin wieder ein wenig aufbessern wenn ich dich dem Dunklen Lord übergebe und zum anderen kann ich dich nach dem verbleib meines Sohnes fragen." Severus hatte sich inzwischen soweit gefangen das er aus seiner gekrümmten Haltung sich in einen Kniesitz aufrichten konnte. Jetzt war es ihm auch Möglich das zerschundene und zum Teil blau verfärbte Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy sehen zu können. Er saß mit so erhabenem Ausdruck in Severus Lieblingssessel wie er es trotz seines Aussehens nur vermochte. Als er den Kopf drehte sah er McNair zu seiner rechten. Er war es offenbar dem er die Schläge zu verdanken hatte. Aber auch wenn er sich nun in einer ziemlich aussichtslosen Lage befand musste er innerlich doch ein wenig lachen. Die Tatsache dass er für das neugeformte Gesicht des eitlen Lucius verantwortlich war machte ihn sogar ein wenig Stolz. Auch wenn er sich bisher gut mit Malfoy Senior verstanden hatte, richtige Freunde waren sie nie. Severus war immer froh und dankbar das er wenigstens ein wenig(und dazu auch positiveren)Einfluss auf Draco nehmen konnte. Das was er nun tat sprach dafür und somit für Severus.

„Also; Antworte mir. Wo befindet sich mein Sohn. Ich habe ihn nicht umsonst in deine Obhut gegeben. Er sollte bereit sein zur Aufnahme des Mals."

Dazu verfiel Severus in Schweigen. Selbs wenn er Lucius über die Ereignisse des Sommers aufklären würde, täte es ihm in dieser Situation nicht gut.

Unsanft wurde er aus seiner Knieenden Position gerissen und zum stehen gezwungen. Nun erhob sich auch Malfoys Sen. Mit einer unwirrschen. Bewegung bedeutete er McNair Severus zum Kamin zurück zu zerren.

„Am besten wir wechseln den Ort; um es dir für dein Verhör bequemer zu machen. Ich denke ein kurzer Aufenthalt in Kerker von Malfoy Monor wird dein Gedächtnis bestimmt auffrischen. Nicht zu sprechen davon deine Zunge zu Lockern. Bis der Dunkle Lord von seinen Unternehmungen zurückkehrt habe ich noch etwas Zeit. Dann soll er über dich richten. Ich kann nur für dich hoffen das Mein Sohn wohlbehalten wieder zurück kommt…"

Die Konsequenz daraus lies er offen, doch Klarheit über sein Schicksal hatte Severus dennoch. Egal wie dies zu Ende geht, war es nur ein schneller Tod auf den er hoffen konnte.

Das einzige was noch in seinem Geist trieb war der Gedanke an Harry und Draco. Er Hoffte inständig das die zwei die Richtige Entscheidung treffen würden.

In einiger Hundert Kilometer Entfernung wurden Draco und Harry unruhig vor dem Kamin.

„Ich frage mich wie lange das noch dauert" maulte Draco. Harry nickte nur leicht abwesend. Er starrte in die Flammen und fragte sich genauso wie Draco was geschehen sein konnte. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war konnte er fühlen dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Allerdings wusste er nicht ob er Draco darauf ansprechen sollte. Dafür empfand er dieses Gefühl als zu eigentümlich.

„Du fühlst es doch auch, oder?" Mit diesen Worten wurde er von Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Seine Worte kamen schwer und stokkend. „Severus! Mit Severus ist etwas passiert….Er ist nicht in Sicherheit. Ich bin zwar nicht Sicher aber ich glaube er hat schmerzen." Seine Worte waren Leise, und bei der Unruhe im Pub, kaum zu verstehen. Harry musste sie allerdings nicht bewusst hören. Sie drangen ohne Umwege, über sein Ohr in seinen Kopf und sein Herz. Nun sah Harry Draco an, beide wussten nun vom Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers das Dracos Worte genau das beschrieb was beide fühlen konnten. Doch ohne einen Moment länger zu zögern, und zur völligen verblüffung Harry´s nahm ihn Draco am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn vom Kamin weg, aus dem Pup heraus und auf die Straße. „Draco…was ist los wo willst du hin?" stammelte Harry der sich immer noch perplex durch das Dorf ziehen ließ. Als sie schließlich in eine sehr vertraute Gasse einbogen dämmerte es Harry wo Draco hin wollte. Erst als sie vor der Eingangstür zum „Eberkopf" standen ließ er ihn los. Dann sah er sich Prüfend um. „Gut, ich glaube in der allgemeinen Verwirrung sind wir hier nicht weiter aufgefallen. Los rein mit Dir." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er die Richtung an wo er Harry hin haben wollte. Doch dieser ließ sich dieses mal nicht so leicht beirren und blieb stehen wo er war. „Was wollen wir denn da drinn? Was soll das?" Draco verdehte nur die Augen. „Ist dir das nicht klar, ich dachte eigentlich du als Gryffindor wärst schon längst auf die Idee gekommen." Nun konnte Harry Draco´s Gedanken klar und deutlich hören- nach dem letzten Gesprochenen Satz, erkannte er nun was Draco, und er selbst, wollte: Severus retten!

„Ich erkläre dir alles drinnen. Komm schon, Snape. Und sei still." Damit öffnete er die Tür und die zwei verschwanden im inneren des Lokals. Der Schankraum war fast leer, nur eine alte Frau und eine Person die komplett verhüllt war saßen an den Tischen. Von dem Wirt war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Zielstrebig ging der Blonde zu den Toiletten. Dort angekommen schubste er seinen schwarzhaarigen Begleiter in eine der Kabinen und schloss die Tür genug Platz zu lassen setzte er sich auf den Toilettendeckel, wären der andere an der Tür stehen blieb. „Also, pass auf," ungewohnt ernst und entschlossen schaute er dabei zu Harry auf. "Wir drei sind auch im Geist miteinander verbunden. Wir könnten uns also zu jeder Zeit und überall finden, wenn wir nur dieser Bindung folgen. Das heißt wir könnten herausfinden wo Severus jetzt ist und vielleicht sogar Kontakt aufnehmen. Je besser wir über alles Bescheid wissen, desto eher können wir ihn daraus holen." „Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?" fragte Harry. „Nun, ich würde sagen vier Augen sehen mehr als nur zwei. Wir müssen versuchen unser beider Kräfte auf den dritten von uns zu konzentrieren. Vorhin als wir in den „Drei Besen" waren hast du doch nicht nur meine Gedanken gehört, sondern auch gespürt das ich da bin, Oder?... Das machen wir uns zu nutze." - „Aber was geschieht dann? Jetzt mal angenommen Wir finden ihn. Wie können wir ihn von dort befreien, wo auch immer er sein mag?" erwiderte Harry darauf. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an die Tür. „Ich habe eine Ahnung wo er ist. Nein, ich bin sogar sicher dass er in Malfoy Manor sein muss. Der Dunkle Lord hat unser Herrenhaus als Hauptquartier gewählt. Auch wenn andere Verstecke überall im Land möglich sind, schließe ich die aus. Vater sagte mir kurz bevor ich zu euch gekommen bin das der Dunkle Lord noch bevor ich das Mal erhalten soll viel unterwegs sein wird. Möglicherweise ist er noch gar nicht da. Wenn alles klappt ist er nicht dort wenn wir Severus holen." - "Dann bleiben aber noch die ganzen anderen Todesser…"mit diesen Worten schaute er zu der vergilbten Decke auf. Wieder umgab sie ratlose stille. Bis Harry weitersprach:" Ich habe einen Plan. Aber ich brauche für die Details deine Hilfe." Binnen weniger Minuten erklärte Harry Draco seinen Plan. Dieser kam gewaltig ins Staunen. So etwas hatte er dem anderen Jungen niemals zugetraut. „Wirklich gut, ich glaube sogar dass das funktionieren könnte. Scheinbar kommen deine Verborgenen Slytherin Züge endlich zum Vorschein" Harry konnte darüber nur schmunzeln, schließlich war ihnen beiden klar das Draco heute mehr „Gryffindor" war als man jemals hätte denken können.

Nachdem sie alles geklärt hatten suchten sie nur noch einen Weg um Severus zu ganz sicher sein, wo genau er ist, konnten sie nur wenn sie ihn vorher gefunden hätten.

In mehreren Anläufen versuchten sie nun dem Gefühl zu folgen das sie in den „Drei Besen" hatten. Doch seit sie den Pup verlassen hatten war es wieder weg. Die Übung mit dieser Verbindung fehlte einfach. Es brauchte seine Zeit bis sie verstanden hatten das Harry derjenige war der die Bindung am ehesten fühlen konnte. Er sah sie wie einen feinen Seidenfaden zwischen sich und Draco. Der allerdings konnte die Bindung verstärken, so dass der Faden zu einem Band und von einem Band zu seinem dicken seil wurde. Nun hatte Harry es leichter den „Faden" zu Severus zu finden Draco sprach als erster, nachdem sie den bisher Vielversprechensten versuch hinter sich hatten. . „Ich kann ihn zwar nicht ganz klar sehen doch, ich weiß jetzt dass er in einem der Kerker unter Malfoy Manor ist."

„Immerhin können wir ihm jetzt folgen. Sollte er also weggebracht werden können wir ihn so immer wieder finden. Und haben dann auch unseren Plan B." fügte Harry hinzu. Damit dehte er sich zur Tür um und öffnete sie. Im gehen wandte er sich noch einmal zurück. „Du hast doch noch den fremden Zauberstab?" „Ja", kam es zurück. „Gut; dann lass uns in ein Haus einbrechen."


	16. Finale

Finale

Grüne Flammen züngelten auf und zwei Gestalten traten durch einen imposanten - mit Mamor umrandeten - Kamin. Über dem Simms hingen Fotos und Portraits von Menschen in hochwertiger Kleidung, viele von ihnen hatten blondes Haar und vor allem bei den Männern war das ovale Gesicht mit dem spitzen Kinn sehr auffällig.

Einer der Beiden war eine der Personen die auf den jüngsten Bildern zu sehen waren. Seine Kleidung ließ sich zwar nicht mit dem der Bilder vergleichen, aber das Gesicht und, natürlich, das blonde Haar waren unverkennbar. Mit etwas Mühe zog er jemanden neben sich her.

Der andere hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, welches ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht hing. Dazu kam das sein Shirt schmutzig, teilweise mit Blutflecken versehen, und an einigen Stellen gerissen war. Auch das Gesicht des Jungen sah nicht besser aus. Nicht nur durch den tränenverschmierten Ruß darauf, auch durch die ganzen Schrammen war es kein schöner Anblick. Das er gefesselt war und mit Hilfe eines Ledergürtels um seinen Hals in die Richtung dirigiert wurde, in die er jeweils gehen sollte, machte seine Verfassung nicht einfacher. Im Gegenteil, offenbar litt er gerade beim gehen unter starken Schmerzen. Sein rechtes Bein zog er, mehr oder weniger umständlich hinter sich her.

„Vater? Vater bist du da. Ist jemand zu Hause?" rief der Blonde, als er bemerkte dass niemand in dem Zimmer war, in dem der Kamin stand.

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf. Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum und taumelte beinahe einen Schritt zurück als er seinen Sohn vor sich sah. Und nicht nur seinen Sohn, sondern seinen Sohn der offenbar wieder kerngesund war und sogar eine Geisel mit dabei hatte.

„Draco!"

Echtes Erstaunen schwang in seiner Stimme.

„Wo kommst Du her? Wieso warst du heute Morgen in der Winkelgasse. Ich wünsche eine klare und zufriedenstellende Aussage von Dir!"

Erst nachdem er das gesagt hatte machte er sich die weiteren Umstände dieser Situation bewusst. Schließlich war sein Draco nicht allein gekommen. Und immerhin war er wieder da, und dazu noch unversehrt.

"Wie ich sehe bist du tatsächlich wohl auf. Und wer ist der Gast, den Du uns da mitgebracht hast?"

Wenn man es nicht gewusst hätte hätte man die leichte Besorgnis, die in der Stimme von Malfoy sen. schwang, überhören können. Doch für ihn war, nun da sein Sohn zurück war, diese Besorgnis wieder vergessen. Draco hatte genau in diesem Moment, wahrscheinlich sogar zum erste Mal in seinem Leben, Schwierigkeiten seine eisige Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war für ihn schon fast anstrengen nicht über das ramponierte Gesicht seines Vaters zu lachen, da er sich gleich denken konnte wer dafür verantwortlich war und dafür auch im Kerker lag.

„Mein Gast", seine Stimme ächzte nur so vor Verachtung und sein Augen mochten noch eine Spur kälter geworden sein, "… ist niemand anderes als Harry Potter."

Mr. Malfoy zog die Luft scharf ein. "Das halte ich kaum für möglich. Noch heute Morgen hätte ich ihn wiedererkannt, selbst wenn er 100Meter von mir entfernt stehen würde. Dieser Junge sieht nicht aus wie Harry Potter."

„Vater, er hat einen geschickten Tarnzauber verwendet. Das ist doch offensichtlich. Darum war ich doch heute Morgen mit ihm in der Winkelgasse. Ich hatte es geschafft in den letzten zwei Wochen Kontakt zu ihm aufzubauen und wollte ihn dann in die Winkelgasse locken um ihn von dort aus hierher zu bringen. Während des Kampfes hat er allerdings erkannt was ich vorhatte und versuchte zu fliehen. Ich habe ihn verfolgt und es geschafft ihn zu erwischen."

Immer noch misstrauisch und ein wenig neugierig beäugte Lucius nun seinen künftigen Erben. "Beweise mir das dies tatsächlich Potter ist."

„Nichts leichter als das." Er drehte sich zu dem nun neben ihm knienden um hob am Kinn den Kopf des anderen, so an dass man das Gesicht nun klar sehen konnte und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. „Sie ist zwar nur schwach zu sehen aber die Narbe ist noch da. Selbst sein Zauber hilft darüber nicht hinweg. Ich werde dir später alles andere und sämtliche Details berichten. Doch jetzt brauchen wir erst mal eine Zelle für ihn"

Für einen Moment musste Draco´s Vater über die Aussage seines Sohnes nachdenken, dann stimmt er zu.

Auf dem Weg in den Keller fiel Draco noch ein: "Ach ja, bevor du fragst, Potters Zauberstab habe ich natürlich an mich genommen. Ich würde ihn gerne als Siegessouvenier behalten."

Lucius zeigte sich einverstanden.

Die meisten Zellen waren leer. Nur in zweien schienen sich noch Personen aufzuhalten. Doch wegen des düsteren Zwielichts konnte Draco fast nichts - oder jemanden erkennen. In der vorletzten Zelle jedoch bemerkte er den nun schlafenden Severus. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken wie schockiert er über den Anblick war. Selbst das wenige was er sehen konnte war schon genug. Nicht das er vorher nicht schon ähnliches Gesehen hatte (Kein Wunder wenn in diesem Haus Todesser ihr „Training" abhalten) aber bei einem geliebten Menschen war das was ganz anderes.

Sie warfen Harry in die letzte Zelle neben der von Severus, dafür sorgte Draco. Dadurch dass er seinen fußlahmen Gefangenen persönlich in die Zelle bugsierte und Lucius ihn zwar unter wachsamen aber zu stolzen Augen zuschaute bemerkte er auch nicht wie ein Zauberstab von einen zu dem anderen wechselte. Schweren Herzens ließ Draco die zwei zurück. Aber das war nun einmal Teil des Plans. Jetzt war Harry wieder an der Reihe. Er allerdings würde den nächsten Teil vorbereiten. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Trotzdem musste er besonders umsichtig vorgehen damit sein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Er wurde von seinem Vater in den Salon zurückgeführt aus dem sie kamen.

Auf dem Weg sagte dieser zu Draco: "Gut gemacht , Draco. Ich kann wirklich stolz auf dich sein. Heute ist ein triumphaler Tag für uns und den Dunklen Lord. Ich werde ihn sofort benachrichtigen. Je eher er zurück kommt desto eher kann Potter erledigt werden und du erhältst endlich das Mal."

Zurück im Salon erzählte Draco seinem Vater so eindrucksvoll wie es nur ging was (angeblich) Vorgefallen war. Lucius fiel es zum Glück nicht auf das Draco regelmäßig auf die große Pendeluhr sah die in dem Raum stand. Leider braucht es eben auch seine Zeit dem eigenen Eltern eine gekonnte Lüge aufzutischen ohne dabei allzu viel der kostbaren Zeit zu verschwenden. Als er geendet hatte. Eilte er auf sein Zimmer, zog sich um und durchsuchte alle seine extra Zaubertränke, die er aufbewahrte, ob er das was er suchte finden würde. Falls er noch weiter Dinge besorgen musste würde er ins Privatlabor gehen.

Unterdessen im Kerker wartete Harry eine Weile bis die beiden Malfoys wieder nach oben verschwunden waren. Außerdem regte er sich auch weiterhin nicht um zu erkennen welche Geräusche und andere Eindrücke zu diesem Ort gehörten. Es durfte ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen. Niemand sollte merken dass dies nur eine Finte war, auch nicht die Mitgefangenen die Harry bemerkt hatte. In der Zelle am Ende des Ganges war ihm sofort klare wer sich in seiner Nachbarzelle befand. Auch wenn es fast zu Dunkel war um etwas zu erkennen und obwohl er schlief wusste Harry das dies nur Severus sein konnte. Als sich Harry sicher war das er jetzt nicht mehr weiter auffallen würde streifte er die Fesseln ab, welcher er sich von Draco hatte anlegen lassen.

Für den ersten Teil ihres Plans, so dachte er, hatten sie wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Sogar das heimliche Einschläusen des fremden Zauberstabes war ihnen gelungen. Harry hätte nie gedacht dass er auch so ein guter Schauspieler sein würde. Severus wird aus der Haut fahren wenn er ihn hier sieht.

Jetzt war es soweit. Die Zellentür ließ sich tatsächlich mit einem einfachen ´Alohomora´ öffnen. So leise er konnte schlüpfte er aus der Zelle. Öffnete die Zellentür von Severus und schlich sie bei ihm wieder hinein. „Reenervate" flüsterte er.

Langsam und schwerfällig öffnete der vor ihm liegende die Augen. Schmerzerfüllt atmete er ein und versuchte sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Da er noch benommen war hatte er noch nicht bemerkt dass jemand neben ihm war. Doch mit einem Mal war er schlagartig wach. Die zweite Person in seiner Zelle konnte er mit den Augen kaum erfassen. Doch die Verbindung zu der anderen Person ließ sie in schillernden Farben leuchten und sogleich erkennen wer es war Ein fast ersticktes: "Harry?", stahl sich von seinen Lippen.

`Sprich nicht!` erklang die Stimme des jungen Mannes in seinem Kopf.` Bitte sei uns nicht böse. Ich weiß dass es Gefährlich ist hier zu sein. Aber was sollen wir den andres tun?´

Severus meinte bei diesen Worten einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Harry Gesicht ausmachen zu können.

`Wundere dich nicht das Du meine Stimme nur in deinem Kopf hörst und das Du noch nicht antworten kannst. Wir haben auch Zeit gebraucht um heraus zu finden wie es geht. Doch nun bitte ich dich mir zuzuhören. Draco und ich haben einen Plan dich hier raus zu bekommen.´

Harry erklärte in knappen Sätzen was sie vorhatten.

Da Severus nichts anderes übrig blieb nickte er nur. Mit ein paar einfachen Heilzaubern, die Severus Harry verraten hatte, wurden einige seiner Blessuren geheilt. Nur über die Müdigkeit und den Hunger ließ sich nicht hinwegtäuschen, wobei das auch für Harry galt.

Die ersten Vorbereitungen waren getan jetzt mussten sie nur noch warten. Um weiterhin nicht aufzufallen, wenn jemand anderes zu den Zellen hinunter gehen sollte, ließ sich Harry dieses Mal von Severus in seine Scheinfesseln wickeln und begab sich wieder zurück in seine Zelle. Wenn nicht die ganze Zeit über die Dunkelheit vorgeherrscht hätte wäre er sicher in der Lage gewesen die Zeit, die sie schon unten verbrachten, zu erfassen, doch unangenehmer Weise verlor er schnell sein Zeitgefühl. Wenn doch Draco nur endlich kommen würde.

Harry hatte versucht es sich auf dem Zellenboden irgendwie bequemer zu machen. Das Vorhaben gab er schleunigst wieder auf. Der Baumeister hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet bei diesem Gefängnis. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der er schon wieder in seiner Zelle saß, als er leise, weit entfernte Schritte näher kommen hörte .Er wagte nicht seine „Fühler" nach der Verbindung zu Draco auszustrecken aus Angst dass es jemand bemerken würde. Doch zu seiner großen Freude und Erleichterung war die Person die sich näherte tatsächlich der den er sich erhofft hatte.

Draco öffnete zuerst Harrys Tür, half ihm auf und fragte im Stillen nach: ´Hat alles geklappt?´

´Ja. Severus weiß Bescheid.´

Damit verließen beide wieder die Zelle und öffnete die von Severus. Auch wenn der noch Schmerzen hatte konnte er sich dank der vorherigen Hilfe wieder besser bewegen.

Kurz bevor sie wieder heraus traten reichte Draco den beiden, aus einem Rucksack den er dabei hatte, jeweils zwei kleine Fläschen. `Ein Wundheil- und ein „Aufpäppel"- Trank mit sättigender Wirkung´

Ohne ein weiteres Wort tranken beide ihre Tränke.

Auf dem Weg nach oben sah sich Harry nochmal um. Die Zellen in denen noch Leute saßen weckten ein unruhiges, ärgerliches Gefühl in ihm.

`Halt dich jetzt nicht an dem Gefühl fest. Du kannst im Moment nichts für sie tun. Aber wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist erinnere dich daran.´

Es war die Stimme von Severus, die er in gehört hatte. `Du kannst es?´

`Ich lerne schnell..´

´Ihr könnt auch später noch schwatzen! Kommt schon, wir haben keine Zeit .´ Unwirrsch zog Draco die beiden mit sich Richtung Ausgang..

Als sie aus der Tür, die in die Kerker führt, in die große Vorhalle traten hörten sie die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, die die Treppe herunter schallte. „Draco? Geh sofort in den Salon im Westflügel. Der Dunkle Lord wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Ich komme auch gleich nach."

`Verdammt. Genau da ist unser Fluchtpunkt. Los jetzt, beeilen wir uns.´

Die letzten Meter zu dem Zimmer zurück zu legen war zwar leicht , da sie von niemandem aufgehalten wurden, aber zu dritt keine Geräusche zu machen war schwieriger als allein. Sie waren gerade an der Tür angekommen als sich eilige Schritte näherten. Nur noch wenige Sekunden bis Lucius um die Ecke kommen uns sie sehen würde.

Draco öffnete die Tür, sie betraten den Raum und er sprang zum Kamin um das Fässchen mit dem Flohpulver aus der Halterung zu nehmen. Er nahm es gerade in die Hand als sich Grüne Flammen im Kamin zeigten. Regungslos stand er da als nacheinander Schwarzgekleidete Gestalten aus dem Kamin traten. Unter ihnen niemand geringerer als Voldemort persönlich. Wie zu Eis erstarrt standen auch Harry und Severus neben der Tür. Ebenso starr, doch weniger Überrascht gewahrten sie das Lucius zur selben Zeit den Raum betrat.

„Ah… Lucius. Wie ich sehe hast du mir einen netten, kleinen Empfang bereitet." , sagte Voldemort mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Niemand rührt sich!", befahl er allen Anwesenden im Raum, sowohl seinen Sieben Todessern, als auch den beiden Malfoys und augenscheinlich auch den zwei Snapes. Doch nur Lucius schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Deinem, Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen bist du von diesem Anblick ebenfalls mehr als überrascht. Tja, wer hätte gedacht das dein Sohn nicht nur einem Verräter hilft sondern sogar soweit geht seine Familie zu verraten?" Er schritt nun zielstrebig auf Harry und Severus zu. „So, Severus. Irgendwie finde ich es ja bedauerlich einen solch talentierten Todesser wie dich zu verlieren aber ich dulde keiner Verräter. Crucio!"

Mit einem Schmerz erfüllten Aufschrei sank Harry zu Boden, der sich vor Severus gestellt hatte um den Fluch aufzufangen.

„Nun wen haben wir denn da? Harry Potter! Für einen Augenblick hatte ich mich doch von deinem Äußeren täuschen lassen. Jetzt, da du dich für deinen Lehrer geopfert hast, kann ich mir noch einen weiteren Weg einfallen lassen ihn zu strafen bevor ich euch töte." Gelassen, erklärte er dies dem sich immer noch windenden Jungen. Den Cruciatusfluch hatte er inzwischen aufgehoben und zog Harry in seine mentale Folterkammer, die er eigens für Harry konzipiert hatte.

Severus während dessen auf die Knie gesunken um Harry festzuhalten. Ihm war klar was Voldemort gerade mit Harry tat. Nicht umsonst hatte er diese „Alpträume" der letzten Zeit beendet und den Dunklen Lord wieder ausgesperrt. Mit einer Hand hielt er den Kopf des Jungen, die andere ruhte auf Harrys Brust.

Der dunkle Lord amüsierte sich großartig über die verzweifelten Versuche des Tränkemeisters seinen Jungen wieder zu befreien. Doch fast Zeitgleich geschah auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein weiteres Drama. Viel zu sehr von dem Leid um ihn herum fasziniert ließ Voldemort auch das gewähren. Er würde an diesem Tag, trotz der verlorenen Schlacht in der Winkelgasse, heute doch noch zu seinem Vergnügen kommen. Lucuis Malfoy war wutentbrannt auf seinen Sohn zu geschritten und versetzte ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Wie kannst du es wagen uns so etwas anzutun? Wie kommt es das mein Sohn zu einem Blutsverräter geworden ist? Nach all dem was ich dich gelehrt habe, nach dem was uns heute geschehen ist….hattest du vor unser Leben zu zerstören? Nicht nur das du Meinen Gefangenen frei gelassen hast, sondern auch einen den unser Lord dringend beseitigen will. Ich verstehe nicht wie du alles was Du hast für einen wie ihn aufgeben kannst!"

Für einen Moment sahen sich beide herausfordernd an. Dann packte es Draco: " Lieber bin ich ein Blutsverräter und auf der Richtigen Seite als auf der Falschen Seite und Tod. …..Und ICH habe unserer Familie gar nichts angetan. Du warst derjenige der uns dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert wie du bist. Meine Familie war mir immer das Wichtigste. Deshalb helfe ich den Beiden. Weil sie mich nicht nur als Instrument zur Machtgewinnung sehen, sondern als eigenständige Person. Sie waren in den letzten zwei Wochen für mich mehr Familie als du es in den letzten Jahren warst. Severus ist eh´ schon mein zweiter Vater. Warum soll ich dann nicht auch meinem Bruder beistehen."

„Deinem Vater?... deinem Bruder?", das Entsetzen im letzten Wort war nicht mehr zu übertreffen. Die letzte Aussage machte Lucuis fassungslos.

Aber Draco holte noch einmal aus:" JA, meinem Bruder . Wir sind vielleicht nicht Blutsverwand aber verwand im Herzen."

„Wie rührend," erschall die Stimme des Dunklen Lords. "Was ist los Lucius , willst du deinen Sohn nicht eine Lektion erteilen wegen seines Ungehorsam? Aber jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens warum er nicht zurückgekommen ist als ich den Kamin von Spinners End umgeleitet hatte."

Lucuis war weiterhin zu perplex wegen der gesamten Ereignisse um noch richtig mitzubekommen was um ihn geschah.

Plötzlich fuhr der Dunkle Lord schmerzerfüllt zusammen und hielt sich den Kopf, als ob er verhindern wollte dass er auseinander platzt. Er drehte sich um und sah zu Severus und Harry. Wobei der Tränkemeister den wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommenen Harry aufhalf. „Snape! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Er ging auf ihn zu und riss seinen linken Arm nach oben. "Wo ist dein Dunkles Mal? Mit dem Mal solltest du gar nicht in der Lage sein das zu tun." Sein Stimme wandelte sich stetig vom Schreien zu einem gefährlichen Zischeln. Der Schmerz und die Wut in ihm brachten ihn um die Sinne. Dann begann es. Einer der umstehenden Todesser wollte seinem Herrn zur Hilfe eilen und schoss einen Fluch auf Harry und Severus ab, der allerdings an einem Schild von Draco abprallte. Mit einem lauten Knall und einer dichten Rauchwolke erschienen fast ein Dutzend Auroren in dem Zimmer. Ein gewaltiges Durcheinander entstand. Überall flogen unzählige Flüche, Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber umher. Möbel, Dekokissen, Stoffe und Nippes wurden getroffen und in Stücke zerschlagen, zerfetzt oder irgendwie sonnst zerstört.

Den plötzlich losgebrochenen Trubel machte sich Draco zunutze um zu Harry und Severus zu eilen und ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zu geben. Die drei brachten sich hinter einem großen Lehnstuhl in Deckung.

„Ich habe eine Idee", schrie Severus den beiden, unter dem Lärm der nun herrschte, zu. „Wir müssen ein Dreieck um Voldemort bilden und dann…"

Er wurde unterbrochen doch Harry sprach weiter. „..müssen wir die drei Tugenden wieder verbinden.."

„..und das Gleichgewicht herstellen" ,endete Draco.

Es war nicht einfach geeignete Punkte zu finden, zumal sie immer umher fliegenden Flüchen und Möbelresten ausweichen mussten.

Voldemort hatte sich bei der Ankunft der Auroren von seiner Pein befreien können . Doch richtig zum Zuge, während des Kampfes kam er nicht. Und seine erhoffte Möglichkeit den jungen Malfoy, Snape und Potter zu töten sah er in diesem Chaos auch nicht.

Harry, Draco und Severus hatten es geschafft sich einen sicheren Platz zum agieren zu suchen - jetzt durften sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Telepathisch zählte Severus rückwärts. Doch für einen Augenblick wurde er wieder abgelenkt, Voldemort hatte eben Harry entdeckt der sich hinter einem Umgeworfenen Tisch verschanzt hatte. Mit nur einem Wink seines Zauberstabes fegte er einen Auror und einen der Todesser aus dem Weg die sich gerade dort ein Gefecht lieferten. Mit nur wenigen Schritten näherte er sich, hob abermals seinen Zauberstab: „Avada Ke…." Den Fluch konnte er nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen. Mit einem pfeifenden Ton durchschoss ein Kugelblitz * das Zimmer und traf Voldemort direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern. Der Stromschlag, war groß genug um ihn ins Taumeln zu bringen.Völlig Konfus drehte er sich um und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, als ob er nicht sicher wäre was ihm eben widerfahren war.

Ein kurzer Jubelschrei von Draco gab sowohl Harry als auch Severus wieder Sicherheit. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, denn sie hatten nur noch so lange Zeit wie Voldemort sich nach diesem Schlag wieder sammeln musste. Sie wussten alle drei, auch ohne Absprache was sie zu tun hatten. In ihrem inneren Fühlten sie es. Die Kraft die sie verband und die Worte die gesprochen werden mussten um das Gleichgewicht - in diesem Fall von ´Gut und Böse´ wieder herzustellen. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Lord Voldemort :

"Caritas"**

„Scientia"**

„Robur"**

Voldemort wurde von einem leuchtenden Kreis eingeschlossen eine ebenso leuchtende Säule umgab ihn nun völlig, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte -und anscheinend noch darüber hinaus. Ein enorm starker Wind schien nun vom Boden im inneren des Kreises nach oben zu ziehen. Der Wind zog an allem, Voldemorts Körper und Kleidung; selbst vom Boden wurde er stückweise gehoben. Man konnte aber auch den Eindruck haben, als wurden immer wieder klein Stücke von der Person, dem Wesen Voldemort weggerissen. Stück für Stück wurden immer wieder „Fetzten" nach oben getragen. Doch der Sog machte es unmöglich zu erkennen was genau vor sich ging. Nur vage konnten sie sehen wer die Person im Kreis war. Dieses Schauspiel dauerte, unter den starren Augen aller Anwesenden, fast fünf Minuten.

Kaum war der Sturm vorbei löste sich der Kreis auf und ließ einen bewusstlosen Voldemort zurück. Er lag zusammengesunken und mit dem Gesicht nach unten da. Durch den Umhang war er fast vollständig verdeckt. Die Sachen, die er trug, wirkten auf einmal größer als vorher.

Harry war der erste der zu ihm ging. Er konnte fühlen dass irgendetwas hier anders war. Als er sich neben ihn kniete und ihn an der Schulter berührte konnte ein Ziehen in seinem Hinterkopf spüren. Aber der Schmerz verblasste gleich wieder. Doch Harry wusste dass das etwas Wichtiges war, oder besser das es noch etwas Wichtiges sein würde. Nun drehte er ihn herum, so dass man sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es stockte Harry bei dem Anblick der Atem. Dies war nicht mehr Voldemort. Es war Tom Riddle

Ende

Epilog folgt.

* siehe Kapitel 1

** Lat. „Liebe", " Wissen" ,„Kraft"


	17. Vor Gericht

Epilog

Vor Gericht

…Einige Zeit später…..

• Man stelle sich einige Zeitungstitelseiten vor , mit unterschiedlichen Daten, welche sich übereinander stapeln.-

!TODESSERERING ZERSCHLAGEN!

…. VOLDEMORT VERNICHTET- SEIN KÖRPER ZU EINER ÖLIGEN SCHWARZBRAUNEN PAMPE ZERSCHMOLZEN…..

DAS MINISTERUIM SCHWEIGT…..

IN WIE FERN HAT HARRY POTTER ETWAS DAMIT ZU TUN?

„Denen Fällt aber echt nichts besseres ein. Jeden Tag riesige Schlagzeilen, aber nichts neues. Ohne an Sarkasmus zu sparen sprach er diese Worte, während er grob den Tagespropheten wieder zusammen legte.

„Na, aber immerhin können wir Dankbar sein, das dass Ministerium darüber wie das alles passiert ist, Stillschweigen bewahrt. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust auf den ganzen Rummel. Schon schlimm genug das diese Aasgeier sich morgen wieder über uns das Maul zerreißen können.", sagte Harry und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.

„Ihr beide könnt froh sein das sie sich „nur" über dass auslassen werden." Kam es vom Türrahmen zu den beiden Jungs. Severus zog sich gerade die lange Jacke seiner schlichten, in schwarz und dunkelblau gehaltenen Robe über als er die Küche betrat. „Und was die Ereignisse auf Malfoy- Manor anbelangt, könnt ihr mehr als dankbar sein, das nicht nur das Ministerium dicht hält sondern auch das ihr beide noch am Leben seid. Wenn ich kurz vorher Albus in seinem Büro nicht eingeimpft hätte das so etwas passieren könnte, wären Tonks und Lupin gar nicht erst im Eberkopf gewesen."

„Richtig!" kam es da nur von den beiden zurück. "Nun, werdet aber fertig mit dem Frühstück wir müssen los. Schließlich ist das für uns alle die wichtigste Verhandlung. Ihr wollt das Ministerium doch nicht warten lassen. " Bei diesem Satz umspielte ein leichtes, spöttisches Lächeln seine Lippen. Aber Severus war erleichtert, dass dies dann auch die letzte Verhandlung sein würde. Schließlich hatten sie im Laufe des letzten Monats fast nichts anderes zu tun als bei diversen Gerichtsverhandlungen entweder als Zeugen auszusagen, Nebenkläger oder zu mindesten Beisitzer zu sein. Hinzu kam noch das in nur 4 Tagen die Schule wieder beginnen sollte.

Als sie im Ministerium ankamen wurden sie von einer Hexe mittleren Alters, die eine Brille und ein Nadelstreifenkostüm trug , in Empfang genommen. „ Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Es freut mich das sie es wieder so Pünktlich geschafft haben. Die Verhandlungen beginnen in wenigen Minuten. Bitte folgen Sie mir. " Damit drehte sie sich um und führte die drei, wie schon des öfteren zuvor, durch die verschlungenen Gänge des Gebäudes, zu dem entsprechenden Gerichtssaal. Es befanden sich kaum Leute im Saal. Wie schon bei den vorherigen Verhandlungen, war auch dieses mal die Öffentlichkeit ausgeschlossen und jegliche Art von Journalismus untersagt. Der Richter war noch nicht da. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange bis der Gerichtsdiener die Türen zum Saal schloss und sich neben das Richterpult in Position stellte. Mit ruhiger, klarer Stimme begann er zu Sprechen. "Erheben sie sich für die ehrenwerte Richterin Fencerider." Die Frau, die den Raum betrat war vom Alter her schwer zu beurteilen. Man konnte sehen dass sie nicht jung war, aber ebenso wenig alt. Ihr alter war, wenn überhaupt, dann nur schwer definierbar.. Sie trug ihre langen weißen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Mit einer leichtfüßigen Bewegung nahm sie hinter ihrem Pult Platz und eröffnete die Verhandlung.

„Setzen sie sich. Nun, wie ich sehe habe ich heute eine Dreifachverhandlung, bei denen alle drei mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Das ist äußerst selten im Familienrecht. Aber gut. Ich denke wir beginnen mit dem schnellsten Fall und arbeiten uns dann Vorwärts. Mr. Malfoy!", „Ja Euer Eheren." Antwortete Draco gehorsam auf seinen Aufruf. "Nachdem ihre Eltern vor kurzem zu einer Strafe von jeweils 7 Jahren im offenen Vollzug verurteilt wurden, stellt sich die Frage nach der Vormundschaft für Sie, bis sie das 17 Lebensjahr erreichen und somit Volljährig werden. Sie haben dem hohen Gericht mitgeteilt dass sie die Vormundschaft ihres Patenonkel akzeptieren werden. Ist das immer noch der Fall?" "Ja, euer Ehren." „Gut, damit stimmen sie dem Willen des Ministeriums zu. Hiermit erkläre ich Severus Snape zu dem Rechtmäßigen Vormund von Draco Malfoy. Weiter zum nächsten Fall. Das wäre die Anerkennung der Vaterschaft und ebenfalls Vormundschaftserklärung von Severus Snape zu Harry Potter.

/Flashback/

„Harry, Severus, Ich freue mich das ihr kommen konntet.",strahlte Albus Dumbledore seinen jetzigen und ehemaligen Schüler an. „Nach ein paar Tagen Ruhe, die ihr euch nach all dem was geschehen ist wirklich verdient hattet, müssen wir denke ich, dringend noch etwas klären. Es geht um eine Erinnerung die ich seit vielen Jahren aufbewahre. Ich habe sie kurz nach Halloween vor etwa 17 Jahren erhalten. Sie sollte nur für kurze Zeit in sichere Hände kommen. Ich hätte damals nicht erwartet das ich sie, aus sentimentalen Gründen, für immer aufheben würde." Er schritt zu einem seiner kleinen Kabinette an den Wänden und entnahm von weit hinten eine unscheinbare Phiole.

„Diese Erinnerung habe ich von Lily Potter erhalten. Sie hat sie mir Mitte November in dem Jahr nach ihrer Heirat mit James gegeben. Nur wenige Tage zuvor war sie auf einem Außeneinsatz gegen die Todesser gewesen. Als sie wieder kam war sie…Still, aber trotzdem unruhig… ich hatte mich immer gefragt was wohl geschehen sein mag. Vor allem da sie nicht drüber sprechen wollte. Nachdem sie mir diese Erinnerungen gegeben hatte, schien sie sich wieder zu erholen. Aber genug der langen Vorrede. Am besten wir sehen uns die Erinnerung einfach mal an." Dumbledore winkte die zwei zu seinem Denkarium und goss bedächtig die silbrige Erinnerung hinein. Nur einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich in einem sehr bekannten Ort. In Spinners End, im Flur von Severus´s Haus. Zwei ziemlich ramponierte Gestalten standen da und rangen nach Atem. Die junge, rothaarige Frau richtete sich als erste wieder auf. "Ich glaube ich muss dir danken Severus. Wenn Du mich nicht da raus geholt hättest, hätte ich diesen Abend bestimmt nicht überlebt! Aber warum hast du das getan? Ich dachte du wärst einer von ihnen?"

„Nun…", sagte er: "Nach dem was wir eben erlebt hatten, kann ich der Frage kaum ausweichen. Ja ich bin gewissermaßen einer von ihnen, aber das heißt nicht das ich ihre Überzeugungen Teile. Ich sammle Informationen um einen Weg zu finden sie von innen heraus zu zerstören." „Was?", fragte Lily, völlig perplex. Plötzlich knackte und krachte es im Kamin im Wohnzimmer. „Verdammt, sie kommen. Los geh in mein Zimmer, du weißt doch wo es ist und versteck dich. Ich lenke sie ab." Lily eilte nervös und unruhig in das kleine Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Eben in das Zimmer, welches mal Severus Kinderzimmer war. Ein Licht auf dem Schreibtisch brannte, als ob es in Eile vergessen wurde. Es war noch eindeutig das Zimmer eines Teenagers, aber es war nicht mehr „belebt". Eilig suchte sie nach einem Versteck. Sie dachte dass wohl nur unter dem Bett genug Platz für sie sein würde und kroch unter das schmale Bettgestell. Sie drückte sich darunter so nah an die Wand wie es ihr möglich war. Sie versuchte dabei keine Geräusche zu machen, nicht zu atmen und so zu tun als wäre sie gar nicht da.

Der Staub, den sie aufgewirbelt hatte, kitzelte sie in der Nase. Das aufkommende Niesen unterdrückte sie so gut es ging. Die drei Beobachter, die sich diese Erinnerung ansahen, konnten kaum fassen was da vor ihnen geschah. Besonders Harry war gespannt die Ereignisse bis zum Schluss zu verfolgen. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Lily etwas. Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers konnte sie zwischen den Schatten an der Unterseite des Bettes, eine rechteckige Erhebung ausmachen. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und zog den Gegenstand hervor. Was sie fand, war ein Schuhkarton der schon einige Jahre lang in Gebrauch sein musste.

Sie lauschte angestrengt, ob sie von unten her etwas hörte und beschloss soweit unter dem Bett hervorzukommen um die Schachtel genauer zu betrachten. Aber trotzdem schnell genug wieder darunter schlüpfen zu können, sollte sie etwas hören. Als sie den Karton öffnete sah sie etwas was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Es lagen Bilder, vergilbte Briefe, verdorrte Lilien, und weitere kleine Dinge in der Schachtel. Als sie durch die Fotos sah und auch einige der Briefe und Zettel überflog wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. All das was in dieser Schachtel war betraf …SIE.

Sie war auf jedem Foto, jeder Brief war entweder von ihr oder für sie. Es brauchte nicht viel das sie verstand was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Jetzt, nach so langer Zeit bereute sie es das sie Severus nie vergeben hatte als er sich für dafür entschuldigte das er sie mit dem „S- Wort" beschimpfte .Er hatte das bestimmt einige Duzend male getan . Vor allem macht, nach heute Nacht, das alles mehr Sinn, warum er das getan hatte. Und sie war nicht mehr sicher dass sie das richtige getan hatte als sie James Heiratsantrag annahm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es klopfte an der Tür "Lily, du kannst Raus kommen, sie sind weg." Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus trat ein „Li…was ist los, was machst du da?"

Lily kam unter dem Bett hervor und „Bitte verzeih mir." Sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Aber kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen was das für mich bedeutet…." Ohne Severus ein weiteres Mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ging sie zu ihm hinüber, schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und zog ihn in einen sanften, doch eindringlichen Kuss. Für eine Sekunde, vielleicht auch etwas länger, versuchte sich Severus dem zu entziehen. Das was Lily eben entdeckt hatte sollte ewig sein Geheimnis bleiben. Für die selbe Zeitspanne dachte er daran zu fluchen, zu Schimpfen und ihr die grässlichsten Dinge zu sagen die ihm einfielen. Doch dieser Gedanke verflog so schnell er gekommen war. Denn dieser ersehnte, immer erträumte Kuss, ließ keinen Widerstand zu. So aufgebracht er darüber war das Lily sein Geheimnis entdeckte, das er so viele Jahre schon so gut hütete, so euphorisch war er über das, was ihm jetzt passierte. Nach den ersten Sekunden war der Kuss nicht mehr vorsichtig und scheu, er wurde…..inniglicher, leidenschaftlich und hungrig. Hungrig nach mehr, nach allem was nur hier und jetzt zählt und nie wieder sein soll.

Als Harry dies sah, konnte er seinen Augen kaum trauen. Dies erklärt natürlich einiges. Er erlaubte sich einen Seitenblick zu den anderen beiden neben ihm, die ebenso fassungslos die Szenerie betrachteten. Als er sich wieder der Erinnerung zu wandte, drehte er sich gleich wieder um. Das was nun zwischen Lily und Severus geschah musste er nicht mit ansehen. Gnädiger Weise erlaubte sich Dumbledore, mit einem kurzen Zauber, diesen Teil der Erinnerungen zu Überspringen

.

Lily erwachte, als es draußen noch Dunkel war. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht kamen wieder in ihr hoch und waren ihr nun viel klarer. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Dem noch schlafenden Severus löschte sie das Gedächtnis und veränderte seine Erinnerung von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem er zur Tür herein kam. Sie war sich nicht Sicher was sie mit dem Wissen das sie letzte Nacht erhalten hatte anfangen sollte. Aber sie war sich sicher, um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen oder noch schlimmer, in diesem Krieg noch üblere Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen, würde das was hier geschehen ist auf immer Ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

/Flashback Ende/

„Mr. Snape, ich hatte, wie sie wissen, von Albus Dumbledore die Erinnerung erhalten in der klar erkennbar ist das sie durchaus der leibliche Vater von Mr. Potter sein können. Die Bluttests und einige weitere Untersuchungen haben genau dieses Bild bestätigt. Damit hätten wir auch schon die Formalitäten geklärt. Sie haben gute Vorarbeit geleistet Mr. Snape und das hohe Gericht bedankt sich dafür. Für mich steht zweifelsfrei fest, daß sie die Vaterschaft offiziell anerkennen wollen. Doch, pro forma, muss ich fragen: Erkennen sie die Vaterschaft an?"

„Ja, euer Ehren."

„Sehr gut. Nun, da sie noch unter der Vormundschaf durch ihre Tante und ihren Onkel stehen, Mr. Potter würde die Vormundschaft auf ihren Vater übertragen werden. Jetzt möchte ich wissen ob sie mit dieser Regelung einverstanden sind?"

„JA, ja.. auf jeden Fall…ähh….euer Ehren." Harry konnte nicht anderes als dabei nur heftig zu nicken. „Gut,", sagte die Richterin. „Ich veranlasse eine Pause von einer Stunde." „Euer Ehren"; meldet sich Harry mit erhobener Hand. „Ja, Mr. Potter?" „Ich hätte eine Bitte. Könnten sie meinen Nachnamen in Snape ändern?" Severus sah Harry weit aufgerissenen Augen an. ´Ist das dein Ernst?´ Bei dieser Frage konnte Harry gar nicht anders als nur breit zu grinsen. `Na klar!´

Richterin Fencerider sah mindestens genau so erstaunt und konfus aus wie Severus: " Ich glaube eine solche Bitte hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich glaube sogar dass mir noch nie so etwas untergekommen ist. Aber wie auch immer. Wenn es ihr Wunsch ist." jetzt konnte sich auch die Richterin ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Hiermit erkläre ich die Anerkennung der Vaterschaft und die Namensänderung für Rechtskräftig."

Wieder verkündete der Gerichtsdiener das sich alle anwesenden erheben sollen und das die Verhandlung für eine Stunde pausiere.

Richterin Fencerider verließ nun ihren Platz hinter dem Pult und zog sich in ihre Kammer zurück. Auch Harry, Draco und Severus verließen den Saal. Sie mussten nach den beiden Verhandlungen, auch wenn sie schnell gingen, erst mal Nervennahrung tanken.

„Nun, Snape…" sagte Draco mit einem leicht höhnischen Lächeln. „ Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor . Ach ja, ich habe dich ja schon einmal so genannt. Erinnerst Du dich."

„Ja, Draco sogar sehr gut." Antwortete Harry und verdrehte die Augen. Severus hingen schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf über seine "neuen" Söhne und biss nochmal in sein Sandwich. Zusammen saßen sie in der Ministeriumskantine und beredeten nochmal die ganzen Umstände und wie froh sie doch waren das es kaum eine Stunde gedauert hatte um gleich zwei Fälle auszuhandeln.

Wieder zurück im Saal, begann das Prozedere von neuem. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten forderte die Richterin auf einen gewissen Mr. Serpentine hinein zu führen.

Der junge Mann den zwei Beamte eskortierten, war niemand anderes als Voldemort. Nur das ihn niemand als der Erkannte der er war. Die wenigen Zeugen, welche bei Voldemorts Fall zugegen waren wurde zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet.

"Hiermit eröffne ich die Verhandlung in Sachen der Verfügungsgewalt es Mr. Snape über Mr. Serpentine. Zum Zwecke der Resozialisierung." Diese Worte waren selbst für die erfahrene Richterin Fencerider schwer. Noch nie hatte sie, weder etwas ähnliches verhandelt, noch hatte sie je von anderen Kollegen davon gehört, dass ihnen so etwas untergekommen wäre. Aber hier war sie nun, mit dem ersten und wohl einzigen Fall dieser Art. Vor ihr standen zwei Teenager, beide noch nicht Volljährig und doch soll der eine für den anderen die Verantwortung übernehmen. Tatsächlich musste sie sich die Akte mehrmals durchlesen, bis ihr ganz klar war was da vor sich ging. ( -noch ein Flashbak?)

Harry saß nervös an seinem Platz und rieb sich immer wieder die Hände. Das was er hier übernehmen musste, war auf irgendeine Weise schlimmer für ihn, als dass was die Prophezeiung verlangt hatte. Er würde auf Tom Riddle, der der einmal Voldemort war und womöglich noch ist Aufpassen müssen. Nicht nur aufpassen sondern auch anleiten. Ihm war klar dass er diesen Weg nicht hätte gehen müssen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen wenn Riddle für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban verbannt worden wäre. Wenn man es aber von der anderen Seite betrachtet, ist das gar nicht möglich. In Harrys Kopf hatten sich die Erinnerungen von Tom Riddle, von dem Tag, bevor er den Mord an seinem Vater und Großeltern beging , eingenistet. Das war es, was er gespürt hatte als er Voldemort nach seiner Verwandlung berührt hatte.

Irgendetwas bewegt ihn dazu diese Herausforderung anzunehemnen. Er konnte fühlen das es entscheidend sein könnte wenn er dem Nicht- mehr- Voldemort nun den Weg zeigt.

/Flashback/

In einem kleinen Untersuchungsraum im St. Mungos saß Harry auf einer Untersuchungspritsche. Severus und Draco standen bei ihm. Er musste erst mal die Nachricht verdauen die man ihm gerade verkündet hatte. "Sehe ich das richtig, dass Potter die Erinnerungen von Du-weist-schon-wem hat." knurrte Mad-Eye Moody in die Runde. Er und zwei weitere Auroren, die auf Malfoy Manor ebenfalls dabei waren standen ebenfalls im Raum. "Ja, in der Tat." antwortete der Heiler, der Harry untersucht hatte. "Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist es so dass Mr. Potter diese Erinnerungen nur auf Wunsch des "Besitzers" , sprich von, nun, Sie-Wissen-schon-wer, frei geben kann. Wir wissen also dass sie da sind nicht aber um was es sich handelt." Der Heiler verabschiedete sich und verließ den Raum. Beunruhigte Stille herrschte im Raum. Bis Harry wieder auf sah und das Schweigen brach: "Ich frage mich ob es nicht vielleicht von Vorteil ist das ihm seine Erinnerungen fehlen." Alle anwesenden sahen ihn verwundert an. Moodys magisches Auge kullerte nur so in der Augenhöhle. "Ja, ich meine, er ist zwar noch nicht aufgewacht doch nur mal angenommen das er wieder Tom Riddle ist und sich an nichts erinnern kann, müsste man dann nicht einen anderen Weg finden ihn zu betrafen. Ihn einfach so nach Askaban zu schicken ist vielleicht zu einfach. Voldemort muss Buße tun."

"Harry, was genau meinst Du?" sagte Draco. "Mensch Potter, raus mit der Sprache." kam es sofort von Moody als Harry nicht sofort antwortete. "Ich dachte an etwas was die Muggel machen. Nennt sich Gemeinnützige Arbeit oder Täter-Opfer- Ausgleich. Dass er etwas für die Gesellschaft tut und so eine Art Wiedergutmachung für die Opfer und Hinterbliebenen leistet."

/Flachback Ende/

So kam es das nach reichlicher Diskussion das weiter verfahren mit Tom Riddle wie folgt beschlossen wurde. Da er laut Aussage der Medihexen und Zauberer Biologisch 16 war, keinerlei Erinnerungen hatte und seine Magischen Kräfte auf einem normalen, für sein Alter völlig harmlosen Level lagen sollte er weiter zur Schule gehen. Obwohl Draco es für Wahnsinn hält hat Harry beschlossen das er in Hogwarts auf Riddle ein Auge haben wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er sich nur nicht vorstellen was da alles auf ihn zukommen würde. Es ging um mehr als gutes Benehmen. Sondern auch darum das dieser Junge, den man aus Sicherheitsgründen in Tom Serpentine umbenannte Regelmäßig seine Lektionen über sein früheres Selbst lernt. Ihm soll somit die Schwere seiner Vergehen und seine Schuldigkeit klar gemacht werden. Dass er ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt sollte auch Harrys Aufgabe werden.

Harry sah nun auch zu Tom rüber. Er saß an seinem Platz und verzog keine Miene. Emotionslos war sein Blick, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Im Krankenhaus besuchte Harry ihn nachdem er wieder erwacht war. Diese stoische Ruhe hatte er schon im Krankenhaus. Mit einigen vorsichtigen Fragen erörterte der Heiler, der als einziger eingeweiht wurde, wie weit der Gedächtnisverlust reicht. Dann wurde dem Jungen in groben Zügen erklärt Wo und Wann er ist. Die Auroren hatten sich auch in Bezug auf die Verbrechen und der kommenden Gerichtsverhandlung kurz gehalten.

Keines dieser Dinge schien ihn irgendwie zu berühren und wenn dann zeigt er es nicht. Mit leiser aber monotoner Stimme sprach er und antwortete auf Fragen. Harry erkannte diese Art zu reden im Gerichtsaal wieder als die Richterin dazu kam Riddle- oder besser Serpentine zu befragen. „;Mr. Serpentine ist ihnen bewusst, dass sie trotz ihres Gedächtnissmangels, wegen Verbrechen angeklagt sind die kaum in Worte zu fassen sind?„ „Ja euer Ehren." „Dann ist ihnen klar dass sie nach ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts sehr viel aufzuarbeiten haben?"

Wieder antwortete Serpentine mit: „Ja euer Ehren." „Gut; sie werden in einem Jahr darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wie ihr weiterer Strafvollzug vor sich gehen wird. Bis dahin haben sie sich ihrer Auflagen zu beugen. Ebenso wie den Anweisungen ihres Betreuers und des hinzu zu ziehenden Auroren. Sie werden nach der Verhandlung ein Schreiben erhalten das sie über ihre Rechte und Pflichten aufklärt. Mein Persönlicher Rat an sie lautet: Nutzen sie die Zeit. Es ist ihre erste und letzte Möglichkeit eines Tages doch wieder ein einiger Massen normales Leben zu führen. Und dieses mal etwas zu erreichen auf das nicht nur sie stolz sein können."

Er antwortete angemessen und Akzeptierte jede Aussage der Richterin. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als es nun an ihm war der Richterin zu antworten und er von Draco, schmerzhaft, einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen bekam. "Au...Draco.."

"Mr. Snape, sie sind sich ihrer Aufgaben vollends bewusst und sind bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen?" "Ja euer Ehren." Damit gab es nichts weiter zu klären. „Ich verkünde hiermit das Mr. Harry Snape die Rehabilitationsaufsicht über Mr. Tom Serpentine führt und alle Maßnahmen ergreifen kann, darf und soll um ein Gelingen der Wiedereingliederung zu gewährleisten. Die Eigentliche Strafverbüßung wird nach ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Ich wünsche dass Sie beide jeden Monat Berichte ans Ministerium schicken. Wie genau die Aussehen sollen werden sie per Eule erfahren."

Das Urteil wurde für rechtkräftig, und die Sitzung für beendet erklärt. Harry, Severus und Draco befanden sich gerade am gehen, als Harry gerufen wurde. Es war Serpentine. „Mr. Snape, haben sie einen Augenblick Zeit?" „Ja,…klar. Aber sag einfach Harry. Ich bin zwar dein Betreuer, aber Duzen ist mir trotzdem recht." Der junge Mann, der einmal Voldemort war, schien sich in dieser Situation noch unwohl zu fühlen und schien nicht so recht zu wissen wie er weiter machen sollte. „Nun, was ich noch Fragen wollte…hrrmp*räsuper* Warum tust du das? Ich weiß nicht viel von dem was ich getan habe. Nicht einmal eine noch so kleine Erinnerung habe ich daran. Aber ich habe doch gerade dir so viel Leid zugefügt; deshalb muss ich wissen Warum?"

Harry nahm sich einen Moment Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er atmete einmal schwer ein und wieder aus. „Weist du, so kurz und einfach kann ich dir keine Antwort darauf geben. Wenn es soweit ist erkläre ich es dir. Bis dahin kann ich nur sagen, dass ich der Meinung bin das jeder eine Verdient hat." „Eine Was?" Nun lächelte Harry ein strahlendes, breites Lächeln.

„Eine neue Chance."

Fin/ Ende


End file.
